Mission to Another World
by Saxima
Summary: The Order of the Phoenix has requested a mission of the Shinobi in Konohagakure no Sato. Mission: Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Sai must attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry undercover to protect Harry. SasuNaru &fem/Violence/Language
1. The New Mission

This is a cross between Harry Potter and Naruto.  
Now, I know a lot of these are popping up, and mine is no different.  
It does surround the Order of the Phoenix, like most of the others.  
In the first chapter there might be some Nippon-go so prepare yourselves=^.^=.

_Thoughts  
_"Actual Talking"  
"日本人" (Japanese. It will be translated.)  
"Matta!" (Romanized Japanese) Only used in the village, sorry. Or sometimes in other places.

**A/N-**Now I'm not so sure my translations from English to Japanese are very good, nor my Japanese to English, if you look it up and it's wrong, please bear with me. The translations are rough.  
As it starts it will be in English. Review please.^^

**"Itsumo sasaete kureru hitotachi ni  
Higorono omoi wo kometa rhapsody e  
Appreciation no kimochi wo todoke  
Itsumo arigato hontou arigato  
Tatoe doko ni tatte kimi no sonzai ni  
Kansha shiteru yo"**

* * *

"Enter." called Tsunade's voice.

The door opened and in came Sakura, Sai, Sasuke, and Naruto.

"You summoned us, Hokage-sama?" addressed Sakura politely to her superior.

She was organizing her desk, moving papers around. She was looking for a paper, and when she found it, "I have a new mission for the four of you to take on." she said, taking the paper and handing it to Sasuke.

Sasuke took the paper, skimming through it. It was an S-ranked mission. Not too bad. He didn't read the summary though. He looked at Sakura for a split second, looked away, because she was looking at him, then he handed it to her.

As soon as Naruto heard the word "mission", he was bouncing off the walls. Mission's the magic word. "Mission?! We have a new mission?! FINALLY!! I've been SO bored, I've had no miss-" Sasuke gently muffled Naruto, grabbing his waist. "Shashuke! Gesh you han of my mouf!" Naruto exclaimed, struggling to get free.

"Excuse Naruto this morning, Hokage-sama, he put _too_ much sugar in his breakfast." Sasuke said, sighing.

Naruto huffed under his hand.

Tsunade took a deep breath, which scared Sakura, because she usually got the end of Naruto's punishment. And Sai being Sai, stood quietly, smiling his usual fake smile, but these days it wasn't nearly as fake as it used to be. And of course, everyone figured Naruto had something to do with that.

"As I was saying…_before I was rudely interrupted," _Throwing a quick glare at Naruto, "there is a new mission for you. The man that requested it is the headmaster, of a school a long ways from here." she explained, "He hired us to protect a boy attending his fifth year at the school. It may sound simple, but it is an S-ranked...He's an old friend of mine, and I do owe him for many things."

Sakura looked at Tsunade, "So this would make up for a lot of that debt? Of course Tsunade-sama." she sighed. Ah, her sensei would never change. "Why would protection be a S-ranked? Is this guy really important?"

"Where's the school?" Sai asked, because Sasuke was still muffling Naruto.

"In Europe." she answered nonchalantly.

Then Naruto busted free of Sasuke's grip, "Europe?! We're going all the way to Europe? WHOO BABY!! Talk about a vacay!!" he was loud about it too, as usual.

"Naruto! Control yourself!" Sakura hissed. Now she was getting annoyed.

And once again, there was Sasuke, grabbing Naruto -a little tighter this time- and remuffling him. "Naruto, calm down." Sasuke whispered gently into his ear, making Naruto shiver a little and calm down.

"This _is not_ a vacation Naruto, this is a very important mission that we've been given. You need to take it seriously. The school is in England, but be wary, this is no _ordinary school_." At this, all of them looked at her, especially curious now, most of all Naruto, still having Sasuke's soft hand over his lips.

"Then…if it's not a…_normal _school, then what kind is it?" Sakura asked.

"The name of it is Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It's a magic school."

"You mean like Jutsu and stuff right?" Naruto only removed Sasuke's hand, Sasuke not letting go of him, anyways. "Or…is it that other stuff, you know with the wands and the…spells?" He said it as if it were some weird fantasy.

Tsunade nodded, "That's exactly what it is."

Sasuke thought for a moment. "So this boy that we're supposed to be protecting is a wizard?"

"And he goes to a school with other witches and wizards…?" Sakura said.

They were skeptical now. Who would believe any of that which sounded like a bunch of BS. Spells and wands and dragons...brooms, pixies...flying monkeys...

She nodded again, "It sounds like you've got the gist of it. Now that you do know, their school year starts in four two-and-a-half weeks from now-"

"When are we-" she cut Naruto off.

"-and you for are leaving tomorrow morning."

"Doesn't that seem a little too soon?" Sai said for the second time in the conversation.

"It is a little soon, yes, but you four will be posing as fifth years as well, so there will be someone at the London airport to pick you up and teach you everything a fifth year should know. You're all fast learners, right?"

All four of them nodded.

"Another thing, Naruto...how long can you keep up your transformation as a female up?" Tsunade asked curiously.

Naruto and the others looked at her. "Umm...as long as I want to...why?" He cocked his eyebrow at her.

"I want two boys, Sasuke and Sai, and two girls, Sakura and you in your...female form." Tsunade said.

Naruto went very still, "You...what?"

"You heard me, I want you in your female form. I want two boys and _two girls_ on this mission, therefore having to make you a girl."

Naruto turned red really fast, "WHAT?! HOW COME I'M THE ONE WHO HAS TO BE THE OTEHR GIRL?!? WHY COULDN'T IT HAVE SAI? HELL, HE'S MORE WOMANLY THAN I AM! AND I'M THE ONE WHO HAS TO BE A GIRL?" he shouted at the top of his lungs**.

"Hold your tongue Naruto." Tsunade said sharply. "Yes you are the one who has to be a girl because you were the only one foolish enough to have such a Jutsu in your arsenal that could make you a woman. Now you have to suffer the consequences."

Naruto glared at her, his face still cherry red.

Tsunade sighed, "Very well then. You have your mission, now go and start packing for tomorrow morning, and Sasuke, make sure Naruto wakes up." she added.

Sasuke nodded.

"Dismissed."

* * *

Naruto checked for anything he might've missed, more ramen than necessary, kunai, shuriken…underwear (his boxers of course, no whitey tidies). He felt he didn't seem to be missing anything. But he knew, that once they were there, he would remember something he forgot. He always did.

He looked over at that first picture that he, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi sensei took together. Then he looked at the one next to it, that one of only him and Sasuke. During a late training session. He laughed to himself…that was such a long time ago, the bother of them were bruised up and sweaty, it was a wonder they still managed to grin to the camera.

A month later, Naruto confessed himself to Sasuke, only to be rejected. But Sasuke was lying, and admitted that he'd love Naruto from the start.

He smiled.

"What're you thinking about, Naruto?" Naruto jumped, spun around, and saw Sasuke sitting on his bed.

"Sasuke!" he exclaimed, "Don't do that!"

Sasuke grinned, "Did I scare you?"

Naruto turned a little red, "No, you…surprised me…that's all." he said turning, suddenly busy.

Sasuke was behind Naruto, wrapping his hand around Naruto's slender waist, "You know…" he whispered into Naruto's ear in a velvet voice, "…you aren't a very good liar."

A chill went down Naruto's back at the sound of Sasuke's gorgeous voice. "Sasuke…" he breathed.

Sasuke started kissing Naruto's warm neck.

"Sasuke…no…not tonight…we-have a mission…"

"Aww, you're no fun. Relax, I'll be gentle, I promise." He ran a hand down Naruto's sweats, feeling. "See that? You're hard, you already want it."

Naruto let out a soft moan as Sasuke started putting his hand to work, "Sasu…ke…"

"Tell me how much you want it."

Naruto was indecisive, he couldn't think strait anymore, "Please…I…"

"You what…?" Sasuke said seductively.

"I…want it…" Naruto laid his head back on Sasuke's shoulder, his hand was so soft and Naruto already felt like cumming.

The both of them were already on Naruto's bed, Sasuke still playing a little. He inserted his fingers in Naruto, "My, my…Naruto, you're so tight, loosen up a little." Naruto moaned again, at first Sasuke was two, then a moment later he put three. "So…are you ready now?" Sasuke breathed. Naruto nodded slightly. He grabbed it, and put it in. Again, Naruto let out a moan, louder this time and with much more feeling.

The bed started to creak, which did add a nice effect to the situation. "Sasuke…I'm going to" Naruto gasped.

"No, not yet," Sasuke started molesting Naruto's neck with his soft lips and teasing his nipples a little. Naruto felt throbbing, but it was be well overcome by his skin's pleasure because of Sasuke's hands. "Haa…ha…" He was panting slightly harder because he was going a little faster.

The tension was building up in Naruto's body, he was ready to give in, but apparently Sasuke wasn't. His whole body was intense, waiting, more like craving…"Hah…haa…is...something wrong Sasuke…? You…don't feel the…same…" Naruto said.

Sasuke thrusted and Naruto moaned, "Sasuke…I'm cumming!"

* * *

Naruko was sleeping on Sasuke on the airplane when it landed.

"Sasuke-kun, wake Naruko-chan up, we're here." Sakura said.

The flight attendant said something in English, the four of them didn't know what she said. But Sakura guess it was something about the plane landing.

Sasuke touched Naruko's face. "Wake up sleeping beauty," he grinned "we're here."

Naruko groaned, "Five more minutes Sasuke…I'm tired…" she yawned.

"And who's fault is that?"

"Yours, teme, I told you no last night-"

"But you went along anyways, right?" Sasuke said slyly.

Naruko sat up stretching and yawning, "Fine, fine you win…but you should know it _is_ your fault I'm so worn out…"

"Alright you two lovers, quit bickering, it's time for us to get off." Sakura stood. Naruko scowled at the back of her head. Sasuke grabbed her hand, and together the four of them left the plane, not knowing who they were supposed to be looking for.

They wandered aimlessly, looking for someone who would notice them and help.

Then they saw this man who saw them and regonized them at once. Casually, the man strolled over to them. His hair was curly and black, his eyes were a faint blue. His skin looked smooth and a little on the pale side. Immediatly, Sasuke, Sakura, and Sai knew he was disguised as someone else... And _that _seemed suspicious.

"Hello, you four must be the "new transfer students."" he said politely.

They all looked at him curiously, then Sakura spoke, "私は遺憾で, 私たちは英語を話すことがで- ません" (I'm sorry, we can't speak English.)

At first none of them said any thing, then the man spoke, "おお、私は忘れました. あなたは日本人です。" (Oh, I forgot. You're Japanese.) " 私の名前はシリウス・ブラックで、私はあなたのガイドです。" (My name is Sirius Black, I will be your guide.)

Sakura raised her eyebrows in surprise and nodded, "そして、会うために私たちを話されて、あなたは男性主人火影であるに違いないです。(Oh, then you must be the man Hokage sama told us to meet.)

He nodded. "はい。今、見て私たちが疑わしげになる前に、行きましょう。" (Yes. Now, let's go before we get suspicious.)

The four of them nodded in agreement. They left the airport with the man named Sirius Black.

* * *

So, what'd ya think? Did you like it? Like I said, the translations are rough, some of them might not be right, but I thought it would be and interesting addition, wouldn't you say? Well, if you think I should leave them out in the future chapters review and give criticism. It's appreciated because it makes me a better author!!!  
**Umm, that's the right expression, right?

**Itsumo arigato hontou arigato **


	2. Wands

I still don't know where we stand on the Japanese language thing. I haven't collected enough reviews of that to know yet, so for the time being, I will continue with the Japanese characters and their translations. Please pay close attention.

_Thoughts  
_"Actual speaking"  
"日本語" (Japanese) (A translation will be provided.)

A/N-The translations here are rough and some of them may be wrong due to my lack of proper intelligence (me being a smart-ass.) I still need to know if I should continue with this or I should just do this "I am speaking Japanese, only it is in English"  
Please help^^

* * *

Naruko, Sasuke, Sakura, and Sai had finally finished picking up all their school supplies with Sirius Black. The last thing on the list were their wands. (sound familiar…I know.)

Sirius sighed, "これは分かりにくくなるはずです。"(This is going to get confusing.)

Sakura and Sai looked at him curiously, "なぜ？" (Why?) they both asked curiously.

Without a word, he took out his wand, "_Automatus transamillus! _English." he said. The four of them felt some odd, but not painful, snap in their throats. "There, that should help the problem."

"Whoa, _that_ was-" Naruko stopped abruptly by the sound of her own voice, "My voice…these… how…?"

"Naruto? Are you…speaking-" Sai stopped too.

"That spell worked well." Sakura said.

"Spell?" Sai and Naruko said together.

They _were _speaking English, but they didn't know how they were doing it.

"How can we speak a language we've never learned or heard for that matter?" Sai said. His tone was skeptical, also a little surprised.

"It's a spell, a quite useful one too; no matter what language you happen to speak, the spell will automatically translate the words before they come out of your mouth. Of course you can still speak in your native tongue, if you so desire. Merely think the language." Sirius explained.

Sasuke looked at Naruko from the corner of his eye, their eyes met. The corner of Naruko's mouth pulled up a little. Sakura saw this contact, she sent a little glaring glace at them, _You two watch it, we _are_ on a mission, it's best not to try to show your…relationship. Even if you're a girl right now Naruto. _Sasuke caught this, he was a little irritated, that was _none of her_ business. Naruko, however, nodded obediently, not wanting to upset Sakura because she was like a Tsunade baa-chan all over again.

Sai stayed quiet, a little smile placed on his lips, _Their sex life is going to make Sakura-san mad._

Sirius cleared his throat, he notice the four of them were distracted with each other, "Let's go get your wands."

They looked at him, they were still trying to get used the wand thing. "Where? Do we go to get them, I mean." Sakura said, her voice slightly awkward. She thought it was silly to say. It made no sense at all to them… Not only were they not used to the wand thing, it was the whole _magic_ thing in general…

Sirius looked at them, "Ollivander's" The best place for anyone to get a wand, specific to that person.

"Olli…Olliverda's…Olive's…Oliver…?" Naruko said unsurely. It was a hard word to pronounce for crying out loud! _Not to mention long…_

"Ollivander's" Sakura corrected. Even she thought it was a little difficult to pronounce.

"Come on you four, after we get your wands, it's back to headquarters. Then we start your learning to catch you up with the fifth years. I'm sure you're all bright, you'll be able to pick up on it pretty quick." Sirius smiled.

They nodded, then fallowed the man. They walked down the crowded, narrow path way, Sasuke and Naruko holding hands the whole way; it's not like any one could see them. Sasuke kept a close eye on Sai's back, who looked strait a the back of Sakura's pink hair.

They walked for a little while longer before Sirius stopped, who made Sakura stopped, and Sai unexpectedly ran into her back. Sasuke notice this in time to stop abruptly, right before hitting Sai. Naruko wasn't as lucky, she ran into Sasuke and almost tripped, but Sasuke caught her. Naruko looked up and Sasuke grinning sheepishly. Sirius saw something by the way he was holding Naruko, arm wrapped around her waist, and the way he was holding her hand. Of course he didn't say anything.

"We're here." he announced. The four of them looked in front of themselves, it was a shabby looking little narrow place. On the door, in peeling off gold letters was Ollivander's: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C.. Wow, the place really _was_ old.

"You four go in there, and Ollivander will take care of the rest." Sirius said. "I'll be waiting out here when you're done. Good luck." he said.

The Sakura, Sasuke and Sai looked at each other unsurely while Naruko looked around curiously. "We'll be back." Sakura declared as they disappeared into the building.

Inside, it was very dim, and Naruko's first thought was _Wow…this place looks smaller than my place_… There were several shelves with little rectangles showing. The place looked like a library, but less neat, the boxes were scattered.

"何という乱雑な場所…"(What a messy place…) Sakura said, looking around.

"あなたは正しくて、...同様に本当に薄暗いです."(You're right…it's really dim too.) Sasuke murmured in agreement. Naruko and Sai were taking in the scent of many years past and many people came and gone.

"Good afternoon." said a soft voice. A figure appeared from the shelves.

"Holy son of a-" Naruko jumped started by the mans sudden appearance. Sasuke quickly muffled her before she could finish the sentence.

"Oh my, I'm terribly sorry I startled you. I am Ollivander. I assume you four are here to get your wands?"

"よく、すなわちやや私たちがここにいる理由、天才で." (Well, that is kinda the reason we're here, genius.) Naruko huffed, removing Sasuke's hand.

"ナルト!" (Naruto!) Sakura snapped. "Hello. Yes, we are here to get our wands."

"I see, I see. And pray tell, are you four starting at Hogwarts? I must say you do look a little old to be first years." he inquired.

Sai stepped in quickly, "No. We're transfer students…from another school."

"Transfer students…I see, I see. From where?" he asked curiously.

"Japan." Sakura answered, "The four of us are transfer students from Japan." They all sighed mentally in relief. Boy, this man was a curious one… If he was too perceptive, they'd be found out. That was the last thing they needed.

"So let me see…" Ollivander mused, observing the four of them. He closed in on Sakura. She watched him intently. "We will start with you first." Ollivander strode off to one of the shelves and looked around for a moment. "Ah, here we are." He pulled out one of the boxes.

A long and skinny one too. He opened the box as if it were delicate. Then he took out the wand. "Try this one. A ten-inch, made with the horn of a unicorn and the branches of a peach blossom tree." he handed it to her with two hands. She grabbed it, then looked at him absently.

"Well…don't just stand there, give it a wave."

"Oh- right." she said. She gave the wand a soft wave, then out of the tip of the wand came a sparkle of cherry blossoms. Sakura was mystified by it.

"Ah, perfect, and on the first try too." Ollivander said approvingly. He turned to Sai, "Now your turn, young sir." He went back to the shelves and looked. He turned his head to look back at Sai, apparently musing in his head. He finally grabbed a box and returned.

"This one was always hard for me to place…it never really took to anyone. Ten-inch…made with the bark of a pecan tree and the feathers of an eagle." He handed it to him. Without having to be told, Sai gave it a slight wave, out came a dry rain of black ink. "My, my twice in a row. This is a very lucky day indeed."

"少なくとも何かがあなたが好きになります,サイ"(At least something takes to you Sai.) Naruko snickered in a girly way.

Sai looked over at Naruko a smile that looked sweet, but behind it was a thick venom, "私は話していなくて、たとえあなたであるとしてのペニスなし...は今すぐ少女です。 あなたでないようなあなたの杖力．" (I wouldn't be talking, dickless...even if you are a girl. Your wand might not like you.)

"I'm sorry?" Ollivander said confused by the change in language.

"I'm sorry, please excuse these two." Sakura threw a threatening look over at the both of them. Naruko quickly pursed her lips, but Sai once again wore a smile.

"I believe you're next." Ollivander looked over at Sasuke. He went back, but completely disappeared this time.

Naruko squinted around for him, "彼はちょうど...消えました…" (He's gone…he just disappeared…)

"I'm sure he didn't go far." Sakura said reassuringly to Naruko.

"Does it matter dickless?" Sai said teasingly.

"No!" Naruko snapped, "It just startled me a little."

Ollivander reappeared, "Here we are. Eleven-inch. Made with the scales of a Russian Diamondback dragon --vicious things they are--and the fangs of a Persian jaguar." He gave it to Sasuke carefully, "I do hope this one likes you. The last person I tried it on, the poor boy's arm almost torn off his body." he explained.

Naruto swallowed hard, now afraid for Sasuke. But Sasuke himself didn't look bothered by this. He gave it a quick wave, and out of nowhere, a jaguar snapped at its prey. Naruto swallowed again; now she was afraid of Sasuke's wand.

"And last." Ollivander looked over at Naruko and observed her closely. "Let us see…" He was gone. Again.

He came back. "Here you go." Naruko took the wand and gave it a wave, then a dusty, old mirror shattered everywhere. "No."

And Naruko went through several wands, breaking a different thing each time, a pot, a window, a vase, a light… After the tenth wand, Ollivander sight, hiding his frustration, "It has been a very long while since such a thing has occurred…"

"I wonder…I never thought that I would ever touch that wand…" He disappeared once again.

"そしてあなたは特別であると感じるべきです, ナルト." (Then you should feel special, Naruto.) Sakura smiled over at Naruko. She scowled.

After a while, maybe a longer while than usual, Ollivander reappeared. "Here we are…" He didn't hold the box very close to him, which everyone but Naruto noticed. "Here, when it was made it was a very curious thing…Made with the fangs and claws of a tortured fox spirit…" Sasuke, Sai, and Sakura threw quick glances at each other. "and the wood and leaves of a said-to-be cursed and ancient oak tree…"

Naruko swallowed, _This just gets scarier and scarier…why Kami-sama? Why did I have to get the odd one…Onegai let it not work…but it will be cool anyways to have a cool wand…I do have to admit…s_he finished in the thought of the bright side. She gave the wand a smooth wave, and for a moment nothing happened, then the ghostly figure of a white fox appeared and did an eerie, tortured howl. Naruko shivered.

"My, my…it took to you. Boy,** you must be very special…just like Mr.-" Ollivander cut-off in mid sentence, "Well never mind. There, you're all set to go with your wands. I do hope you enjoy your year at Hogwarts." He smiled a wispy smile, "Well, off you go then."

"Arigato, Ollivander-san." Sakura smiled.

He thought they said thank you, "You're quite welcome."

The four of them left. Once they were outside, Sirius found them again, "I assume everything went well?"

"Yeah, everyone got their wands fine…except for Naruko." Sai snickered. "She had ten tries before that man got it right."

"WHY YOU!!" Naruko charged at Sai, but Sakura and Sasuke caught her beforehand.

"Naruto," Sakura hissed, "calm down! _Don't _attract attention to us! That's the last thing we need." she scolded.

"Very well, the school year starts in about two weeks form now. It's time to head to headquarters and start your teaching." Sirius said.

"Headquarters? For what?" the four of them chorused.

Sirius looked at them, wearing a very small grin, "Headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix."

* * *

Boy** This isn't an adjective, it's the subject as in, "You boy, come here." Does that make sense?  
Well I hope you like it.  
I still need options on the Japanese situation. Please take a number(always wanted to say that) and review!  
(well don't take a number…I've always wanted to say that though…)  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
YAY!!


	3. The Order of the Phoenix

**WARNING:**_I've taken a few lines from the book. I don't know if this is alright, but I don't wanna get reported because I'm not trying to plagiarize anything. _

I still don't know where we stand on the Japanese language thing. I haven't collected enough reviews of that to know yet, so for the time being, I will continue with the Japanese characters and their translations. Please pay close attention, the translations are in parentheses.

_Thoughts_  
"Actual speaking"  
"日本語" (Japanese) (A translation will be provided)

A/N-The translations here are rough and some of them may be wrong due to my lack of proper intelligence (me still being a smart-ass.) I still need to know if I should continue with this or I should just do this "I am speaking Japanese, only it is in English"  
Please help^^  
And also, please **go back and read the first and second chapter again**, if you do happen to be reading the story, there was something I forgot to put something in there… Sorry about that...

_Jibun wo sekai sae mo kaete shimaesou na  
Shunkan ha itsumo sugu soba ni...  
Moments that __like they can change both me  
And even the world are always right next to me... _

* * *

Squad seven's magic training had been going well for the week-and-a-half they were there. Sirius had reverted to his own, true form. Still curly black hair, not messy any, sort of long in a way, his eyes were a blue shade, light even. His skin was pale, but not as pale as it was when they first met him. All they knew was Sirius black was a good man.

"So, Sirius-san-"

"Call me Sirius." he said with a handsome, but small smile.

"Right…so you said this was the base for an organization named the Order of the Phoenix?" Sakura asked. "What exactly is it?"

"The Order of the Phoenix is a secret society founded by Albus Dumbledore, the current headmaster of Hogwarts. We are a resistance group against a man known as the Dark Lord Voldemort. The society isn't as big as it use to be, because the first time this happened, we lost very many people." His expression turned pained. "As of now, we are currently recruiting members." he explained.

"Albus-sama is the one that hired us for this mission right?" Sai asked.

"Yes, well actually…it was the whole Order in general. We've heard many things about the Shinobi of Konohagakure and Sunagakure. We also know that you've a similar threat to Voldemort, Orochimaru…was it?"

Naruko clenched her fists in anger of the name.

"One of our meetings is about to start." Sirius said, suddenly looking off into space somewhere, noticing Naruko's sudden change, but ignoring it.

"Some of the sensei at the school are members of the Order, I presume?" Sasuke said.

Not paying attention, he nodded. "Well…I think that's enough for today. I must say, you four are very fast learners, it makes teaching you much easier." he complemented.

"Arigato, Sirius. Then I guess we'll keep going tomorrow?" Sakura asked.

He nodded.

"Alright. Good night."

The four of them went up to their room, that they just so happened to share. And it only had…three beds. And of course Naruto and Sasuke shared the same bed. But It wasn't like they could do much…not in the presence of short-tempered Sakura and think-of-himself-as-a-sex-guru Sai.

When they packed all they brought were their ninja outfits, and Anbu uniforms with their own masks for some reason…so when they arrived, Sirius was nice enough to take them shopping for regular clothes. Now they looked like normal people in a different surrounding. Well Japanese people in England anyways. Same difference.

There was a puff of smoke as soon as they got in there; Naruto had changed back to his regular form flopped on his and Sasuke's bed, "This is so annoying, how come I have to be the other girl…it's just not fair." He was quiet for a moment,"Huh, this spell thing is a piece of cake. I thought it was definitely going to be a lot harder."

Sakura sat on her bed, "Yeah, it is pretty easy, and quit complaining. Like Tsunade-sama said, it's your fault for having the Jutsu in your book… Anyways, Sirius says that were already halfway through the fourth year's year."

"So, what do you expect those meetings are about?" Sai asked.

"Strategy." Sasuke answered. "Apparently their numbers are smaller than they were the last time. Like that man said, they're recruiting people."

"I wonder what it was like the last time…this happened." Naruto looked up at the aged ceiling. "Do you think this man, who might be just like Orochimaru, is trying to take over this country?"

They looked at him, "Maybe not just this country, or the magical world for that matter…He might just be another Orochimaru…trying his hand with one country…then a continent…he's probably after power…just like him." Sai answered.

"What about us?" Sakura said, "Don't you think we'd be important allies? It's like this Order of the Phoenix is Konoha…and this man and the others…are like Suna at the time and Oto. I mean, as far as we know, there's no one else like us in the magical world. They'd get an advantage against these people."

"You mean…there's more than just that dude?" Naruto said, clueless and oblivious.

"Dobe. Of course there's more than one, otherwise he wouldn't be such a threat. I'm guessing these people that the "Order" is resisting is large." Sasuke said.

Naruto was lost.

"You're such and idiot Naruto." Sakura laughed.

Sasuke pulled Naruto onto his lap, "Yeah, well he's my idiot." he said, shooting a quick glare at Sakura. "And anyways…we should keep to ourselves and try not to get in the way. Things'll happen if we interfere."

"Like what?" Sai said drawing in his sketchbook. "I mean…it's not like we would be interfering with…fate or something like that…" He was distracted by the picture of outside the window he was drawing.

"Whatcha drawing there, Sai?" Naruto asked curiously, leaning his head back on Sasuke's shoulder.

"…Nothing." Sai answered. "Just the window…and the moon…" he said unconsciously.

Naruto turned his head slightly to look out side the window, "So what do you think the school's gonna be like? The Ninja Academy?"

"Just a regular school Naruto." Sakura answered. "Maybe not like the Academy back home, but we do have regular schools back in Konoha. The only thing is the…magic, it's a magic school…for magic students…who learn…magic and-"

Sasuke put up his hand, "We got it Sakura. Enough with the word magic…it's giving me a headache…" Then he put his hand on his head.

Sakura stuck her tongue out sheepishly, "Sorry. I know it's pretty confusing."

"Sasuke, how are we gonna get to the school?" Naruto said, still looking out the window.

"These English people seem old-fashioned, we'll probably get there by train, more or less." Sasuke answered looking where his Naruto was looking. "They'll probably have us wake up early and take us to some train station here."

"Where is 'here' anyways?"

"London, the capital of England. Not to mention the largest city here by far with a population of 7,355,500." Sakura said with a sense of self pride for her knowledge.

_Know it all…_ Sai thought, pretending to still not be paying attention to his comrade's conversation.

"Shh!" Sasuke suddenly hissed, "Someone's coming!" Then they all threw themselves into the natural act --well Sai was already natural-- and did something.

Naruto jumped off of Sasuke's lap for the sake of unawkwardness and quickly transformed back into a girl, dashing to the window. Sakura dove strait into a book, getting into it immediately as if she'd been reading the whole time. Sasuke grabbed a kunai knife and twirled it between his fingers and fiddled with it, and Sai…well…was Sai.

There was a knock. "Come in." Sakura called.

The door opened and in came a short woman, red hair, a little plump, her face was stressed, but she wore a warm smile. "Hello, you four must be the…body guards Dumbledore hired. I'm Molly Weasly." she said nicely.

"Hello, Mrs.…Weasly?" Sakura said.

She nodded, grasping the question in her voice, "Yes, I am still married."

"Hello Mrs. Weasly. I'm Haruno- I mean, Sakura Haruno. These are my teammates Naruko Uzumaki," Naruko waved happily, "Sasuke Uchiha" Sasuke bowed his head slightly, "and Sai…" He didn't have a _last name_… She made one up from the top of her head, "Akira." Naruko and Sasuke tossed quick glances --to quick for the lady to notice-- at Sai. He did nothing. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I presume everything is going fine in your meeting?"

"The pleasure is mine, and yes, everything it fine. Thank you for asking. Could you four come with me?" she asked.

Their heads shot to look at each other in that same instant, it scared Molly a little.

"Umm, of course." Sakura answered. They all put their stuff down, and followed Molly, who turned and started walking. They fallowed her down the staircase, this time paying more attention to their surroundings. In the last week-and-a-half, they didn't really notice the house, they just fallowed when they were told, and concentrated on the training.

Now that they were looking, they noticed the place was dirty and dark, filled with cobwebs and dust. Paintings were everywhere; most likely family members. It was and unusual place, even on where it was found. Number twelve, Grimmauld Place, an unusual name too. It was found in between buildings eleven and thirteen, hidden. Unusual.

They were at the bottom of the stairs, then walked down a hallway. At the end was a door, and Molly opened it. Inside, there were several people, of course to be expected at a meeting. Naruto and the others recognized Sirius at once, no other faces were familiar.

They were all dressed in weird attire as far as far as Naruko, Sasuke, Sakura, and Sai were concerned. Wizard attire, they all guessed. Everyone had their poker faces, making them look like they'd been discussing what they should have for dinner.

Naruko felt uncomfortable in front of all these people staring at her, because it made her feel like she was a kid again. A what's more he was a she right now. She slightly moved closer to Sasuke who grabbed her hand secretly.

"Ah, you're here." Sirius stood up, along with a man next to him. "This is the…current Order of the Phoenix. You're welcome here."

There was a silence for a moment, letting everyone get used to everyone. Then Sakura took it, "…Thank you for your generosity in letting us stay here for the time being." She bowed, and the other three fallowed in her suit.

"If you could, would you introduce yourselves?" the man next to Sirius asked in a tired but polite voice.

Naruko and the others looked at each other questioningly, then nodded.

Sakura went first, "Hello, my name is Sakura Haruno. It's nice to meet you all." she said.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruko-- I mean Naruko Uzumaki, hi." Naruko said.

"I'm Sai Akira, second in command. It's a pleasure to meet you all." Sai said with his most real fake smile ever.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha, captain of the mission. It's nice to meet you." Sasuke said.

Their introductions were sharp and short, it threw some of the witches and wizards off.

"And pray tell," started a wizard wearing all black, with strait black hair, "How old are you all?" he said in an ugly voice.

Naruto scowled, "この男は本当に雄ロバ〔間抜け〕です…"(This guy's a jackass…)

Sakura's head shot in his direction immediately, "ナルト! 忘れないでください、シリウスがまだあなたを理解できます! 誰が他の誰か知っていま!" (Don't forget, Sirius can still understand you! And who knows who else!) she scolded. She could tell that some of the others could understand what he said too.

Sai saw Sirius hide a little grin, but he himself continued to smile effortlessly and with a little more feeling and amusement.

Sasuke didn't like this, "We're fifteen. Third in command to our village leader the Hokage." His voice was hard, and his grip on Naruko's hand tightened.

"You four look quite young to be third in command to your village leader unless…how old it your leader?" asked a woman with an emerald-green shawl inclined to her head.

Naruko looked at her with a hard stare, "Our _Hokage_ is fifty years old. And the second in command is the Anbu Black-Ops captain, who is thirty-one years old. And yes, we have higher ranking Shinobi much older that us, and we answer strait to our leader. We have an academy for Shinobi who are young and are just starting out. After the rank of Cadet, it's Genin, then Chûnin, then Jônin. There's also Special Jônin, like the leader of the interrogation squad or the medical Shinobi captain. The highest rank is Hokage."

"うわっ、あなたはそれについてそれほど礼儀にかなっていなくてもよかったです,ナルコ(Wow, you didn't have to be so polite about it, Naruko.) Sai said sarcastically.

Sasuke shot a look at him.

"Impudence!" said a wizard, "Young lady, you should show more respects to your elders. Did your mother and father ever teach you any manners?"

Naruko clenched her fist, Sai head instantly turned to look at Sasuke, and Sakura let out a short and small gasp.

Sasuke twitched, but it was only a slight one, "No." he said in a smooth voice, "That's enough. Not every child has a family," He maintained his temper with little effort for the sake of his team, "and we've tried to learn the manners of the world as best we can, but when you're alone, and feared or hated by the majority of your village…you can't help it."

"サスケ...それが十分である である 申し分なく." (Sasuke…that's enough, it's alright.) Naruko said suddenly. Sai and Sakura relaxed immediately, but Sasuke hardly did. "No, they never taught me any manners, they were never around long enough after I was born to do it... But it's not a big deal, I've learned on the fly. But you know it's hard when half the village has hated you since you were born."

_Naruko... _Sakura thought in pity.

The room was tense and the four of them were on their guard just encase these people decided to turn on them.

"Remus, Sirius, Alastor, do you mind?" Molly said, noticing the edginess of the room.

"Alright everyone that's enough. This isn't why we called these four down here, nor why we hired them." said the man next to Sirius. This might have coaxed the wizards…or most of them at least, but it didn't work on Naruto or the others.

Until Moody stepped it, "You four." he said sternly, sterner than Naruto, his voice harder and--not purposely-- harsher than Sasuke's "I understand your situation as Shinobi who have lost your families,"

Sakura frowned, _I still have mom and dad…this is for the others not me… _Sai read this off her face, and shook his head.

Naruto scowled, _Jeez these people need to mind their own business, damn Brits**…with their properness and tea and crumpets…_ Then she laughed mentally.

"You don't like to talk about it." It wasn't a question, "And when the subject comes up, it doesn't bother you, for a little while. But, we ask you don't disrespect us…_boy,_" he shot at Sasuke who glared at him, "And we'll do the same."

"Sirius…" Molly looked at him, "Now would be nice."

"--Right Molly." Sirius looked at Naruto and the others, "Now, I'm not necessarily the leader of the Order, but Dumbledore is, and he asked this of us." he said.

"And this is?" Sakura asked in a polite voice, smart-assness hidden but aimed at Moody.

"He wants to induct you four into the Order." Sirius answered simply.

Sakura and Naruko raised their eyebrows, "Induct us…you mean make us members of the Order of the Phoenix?"

"Well," Remus said this time, "from what he told us, he and your Hokage, Tsunade, was it?" They nodded in response. "Have been acquainted for many years now, even before she became the head of your village. He wanted us and the Shinobi of your village, not to mention Sunagakure no Sato --he knows the current leader there, Sabaku no Gaara-- to be stronger allies just incase a war ever broke out."

"And so you're- I mean Dumbledore-sama making us members of the Order?" Sakura said. "That's very nice you…and a little careless…" she mused.

"Careless?" Molly, Sirius, and Remus chorused.

"Well, no offense intended, but to you and Dumbledore-sama, we're complete strangers, you don't know if we'll just turn on you. I'm sure Tsunade-sama is on friendly terms with the Order, and knows we wouldn't dare try anything…" she trailed off.

"あなたのスピーチの点, サクラ?"(The point of your speech, Sakura?) Naruko said, irritated. She yawned, and she was getting more irritable as she was getting sleepier, "私は疲れます…"(I'm getting tired…) Sasuke rubbed Naruko's back.

Sakura looked at her, rolling her eyes, "不平を唱えるのをやめてください."(Quit complaining.)

Sasuke glared at her. She shrugged…sort of apologetically.

"Well," Sirius started, "we know that you wouldn't do anything to disrupt this alliance. We trust you…" Some people cleared their throats, "Some of us less than others. But as of now, _no _objections, you are members of the Order of the Phoenix."

"Right." Sai said. "Thank you for the offer and we accept we will watch over Harry Potter through the year and make sure that no harm comes to him. Now, if you'll excuse us, no rudeness intended, our part in this meeting is over. Sasuke, Naruko, Sakura, we have things to discuss. Arigato, Sirius-san, Molly-san, Remus-san."

There was a puff of smoke and the four of them were gone.

"Impudent children." said a witch. Some others murmured in agreement.

* * *

Naruko sat on the bed, a puff a smoke later and she was back to himself. "I didn't like that. Those people are jerks… Then they started talking about manners and_ family_…" He yawned. "What's the problem with these English people…?" He then laid down.

"Now, now Naruto, they were _trying_ to be nice. I'm sure they meant well." Sakura sighed as she sat on her bed. "They just aren't used to us yet…"

Sai picked up his sketch book and went back to work again, "They can go drown in ink…" he said under his breath. _They're a bunch of dicks… _he added in thought.

Sasuke sat next to Naruto's laying figure and stroked his soft face. "That wizard is going to end up regretting what he said… It's none of his business if we have families or not and whether or not we have manners." he said, irritated.

"It's alright Sasuke…" Naruto yawned again, "you can beat the crap out of him later… Let me sleep now…" his eyes closed, but then they snapped open at the sound of someone yelling loud. He sat up.

"SO YOU HAVEN'T BEEN IN THE MEETIONS, BIG DEAL! YOU'VE STILL BEEN HERE, HAVEN'T YOU? YOU'VE STILL BEEN TOGETHER! ME, I'VE BEEN STUCK AT THE DURSLEYS' FOR A MONTH! AND I'VE HANDLED MORE THAN YOU TWO'VE EVER MANAGED AND DUMBLEDORE KNOWS IT-- WHO SAVED THE SORCERER'S STONE? WHO GOT RID OF RIDDLE? WHO SAVED BOTH YOUR SKINS FROM THE DEMENTORS?"

It sounded like someone was bitter about their time away…

"Jeez…can't a guy get some sleep around here?" Naruto complained grumpily. Couldn't he just go yell into a pillow or something…?"

"He sounds like he's yelling a someone…or someone-s. I wonder what's wrong?" Sakura said leaning against the bedpost to get a better sound.

"Well…" Naruto yawned, "whatever, all I know is that he needs to keep it down… People need to get some sleep…" He shut is eyes. And it started again.

"WHO HAD TO GET PAST DRAGONS AND SPHINXES AND EVERY OTHER FOUL THING LAST YEAR? WHO SAW HIM COME BACK? WHO HAD TO ESCAPE FROM HIM? ME!" There was a pause. Short, but it was a pause, "BUT WHY SHOULD I KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON? WHY SHOULD ANYONE BOTHER TO TELL ME WHAT'S BEEN HAPPENING?"

Then the four of them heard a girl trying to coax him, "Harry, we did want to tell you really-"

He cut her off, "CAN'T'VE WANTED TO THAT MUCH, CAN YOU, OR YOU'D HAVE SENT ME AN OWL, BUT _DUMBLEDORE MADE TOU SWEAR-"_

Naruto got off the bed, "That's it, I've had enough," He put on his girl persona, "this brat needs to respect the fact that some people wanna sleep."

"Naruto wait- we can't reveal ourselves yet-" Sakura said, but it was no use, Naruto's female self was already gone. "Naru-"

"Let him go Sakura. He wants to sleep and this kid isn't letting him. Personally I want him to shut up too." Sai smiled.

Naruko walked down the hall, fighting her sleepiness, _Jeez kid, quit yelling… I'm too tired for this_… she thought tiredly.

The yelling continued, guiding Naruko the last door in the hall. She gripped the doorknob, then with force she threw it open, "Do you mind?" she yelled.

Two boys and a girl froze on surprise. The girl looked like she was on the verge of tears, and the boy with perfect circles for glasses face was red with anger, and the second boy, with red hair, his face was taken aback.

"I am trying to sleep in another room, so if you don't mind, could you _keep it down?_" she said tiredly. "Which of you's the one that's yelling?" She glared now.

"And who are you?" said the boy with the glasses angrily.

"So it was you. If you're gonna blow off some steam, then do it more quietly. And what's more, what could these two've done to make you so mad at them?" Naruko asked.

"You never answered my question." The boy was angry.

"I don't have to answer your question kid, all I want to know it _why_ you're yelling, and _why _you're being so loud about it…" She yawned.

"Oh, I'm sorry…please excuse Harry," the girl said, "He's venting. I'm sorry we disturbed your sleep miss…" She looked like she was about to spill any moment now.

"Hey," Naruko said, "Are…you ok? You look like you're about to cry." She walked up to her. "By the way kid, why are you yelling? Did something happen, 'cause you seem a little bitter…"

"That's none of your business, and I believe-- Who are you anyways?" he asked sharply, this time expecting an answer. "I've never seen you before. How long have you _been here_?"

"I've been here for a week-and-a-half, with my friends…" she answered.

"Really? I've never seen you before," said the red-headed boy, entering the conversation.

"Actually, I'm a member of the Order of the Phoenix." Naruko answered, smiling.

The red-head's body went all weak at Naruko's smile, "Really?" It clicked in his head, "_What? How old are you?_ You can't be older than us, we're not even allowed in the meetings! This isn't fair!"

"I'm fifteen," she yawned, "I wanna go to bed now…girl don't cry, I'm sure you didn't do anything bad enough for you to have this kid yelling a you…" Naruko glared again at the boy with the glasses. "You shouldn't yell at girls, it isn't polite…" She yawned again.

"Umm," the girl started, "Maybe you should go to bed now, you look absolutely exhausted."

"Oh, thank you."

The door opened, "Naruko?" Naruko wheeled around to see Sasuke.

"Oh, Sasuke…" she yawned, yet again, "it's you. I'm too tired to deal with this…"

"Come on dobe, I'll take you back to the room." Sasuke was ignoring everyone in there except for his Naruto. He picked her up.

"Oh and you, the girl…" Naruto trailed off, yawning again.

"Hermione." she smiled.

"Hermione, don't cry…it's alright." Sasuke cradled Naruko in his arms.

"You're tired, huh?" Sasuke purred, "Let's get you to bed." He left the room and Naruko was already asleep. He disappeared into the darkness of the hall.

"Who were they?" said Harry, a little furious.

* * *

So, what about it? Was it interesting? I hope you like my first chapter of the new year!!!  
**No racism on this was meant. I have no hostility towards the British whatsoever. Neither do the characters  
*Yawns* Happy New Year…

**_Jibun wo sekai sae mo kaete shimaesou na  
Shunkan ha itsumo sugu soba ni..._**  
**Moments that like they can change both me  
And even the world are always right next to me... **


	4. Left Alone Together

**A/N- **I've collected enough information to know what to do about the Japanese language thing. I do appreciate all of your reviews an constructive criticism…especially thanks to UchihaAkimoto for telling me what an OOC is. Thanks again Akimoto-san…I am a first time writer, (ok, not really) but I'm still not that experienced.

_Thoughts  
"Actual talk" (Alright the speaking isn't in italics, neither is the Japanese. The document editor won't let me change it for some reason...)  
"日本語" Japanese. (I changed it back, sorry!)_

"**You're my friend aa ano hi no yume ima demo mada wasuretenain desho  
You're my dream aa hajimatta bakka kimi no one longest way  
Oh ima tabidatsu yo"**

* * *

The last week they were at Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place, things were very slow. This made Naruto very restless, and it was mostly at night that he wandered the house aimlessly. Sometimes, Sakura would watch him pace the room, while having to listen gripe.

After Naruko's little scene with the boy with the glasses, neither Naruto nor Sasuke saw the trio again, but also they never heard any more yelling. What they didn't know was that Hermione was extremely grateful to the stranger that was Naruko for stopping Harry from having a complete meltdown.

Other than that, it was pretty much the same old same old. Wake up, have breakfast at a different time than the others, which Molly and her husband Arthur didn't mind, (in fact Arthur was completely fascinated with the four of them…for some untold reason, but they knew it was something about muggles) Then they would go secretly train with Sirius for a good two hours, and sometimes they would either go to a meeting and listen to their strategizing, and when they were asked for it, the four of them would give their honest (sometimes too honest) opinion on the plan.

After that they would have dinner, again, separately from the trio and once again, Molly didn't mind cooking twice. When they were done with their dinner, they'd say thank you and go back to their room.

Naruto rubbed his stomach in appreciation, he was as full as ever. Even though it wasn't Ichiraku ramen, it was still really tasty. She also used a lot of tomatoes, which was in Sasuke's favor, and he ate it.

"That was really good." Naruto smiled, looking out the window. Even though he was still trying to process all the spells he learned tonight, he still had time for his restlessness.

"Naruto, give it a break." Sakura said, picking up a book and opening it. She made him go to sleep once or twice in the time they were there. Tsunade told her to keep Naruto in check in their time away, and she listened. "Would you like me to put you to sleep again?" she asked. He needed it. She knew that even with the Kyuubi, staying a girl for those long hours took a lot out of him.

Sasuke looked at Sakura. Man, she was annoying, and she worried too much. He worried too, mostly about Naruto's health, but he didn't show it at all. He sat on the bed watching Naruto look at the window, the way the wind ruffled his hair; it made him cute. Of course he didn't say anything. But Sai knew better than that.

Naruto looked at Sakura, "_I _can fall asleep on my own. It's just been harder lately 'cause I haven't had ramen in a long time." He already ate all the ramen he packed…which sucked, and they probably didn't have ramen at the school, that was for sure. _I wonder if Sasuke packed any ramen for me…_ He looked over at Sasuke, his face was solemn. He looked bored.

"Sasukeeeee…I'm bored…" Naruto made a childish face, "I wanna do something…"

Sasuke looked at him. It was cute when he pouted childishly like that. And it sucked that he couldn't do anything about it.

Sai looked over at Sasuke, reading his face carefully. _If you're lucky, Sasuke, maybe a miracle will happen and someone will come in and ask for Sakura-san and I…_ he smiled thoughtfully looking through his little art book.

Sasuke looked at Sai…man…he was annoying too. He always smiled, he was wrong for Sasuke's replacement on the team while he was…away. He wasn't jealous, hell no…but he wondered if, while he was…gone, if Naruto ever got…intimate with Sai… Sasuke looked away from him and over at Naruto again.

There was a knock on the door. A puff of smoke later, Naruto was Naruko. Everyone else was fine.

Sirius poked his head in, "Sorry for bothering you, but I want to know if I could borrow two of you. We need some help downstairs, there's a nasty little creature in the closet. We have to remove it."

Sai smiled, that was a funny coincidence, _A miracle…_

Sai and Sakura looked at each other knowingly; the same thought seemed to flow through them simultaneously; they nodded. "There's no chance that we'll run into Potter-san, is there?" Sakura asked, just to make sure. This had to be perfect.

Sirius shook his head, "No, we told him not to come out, Ron and Hermione are keeping him company." His expression was a little confused to why they'd ask, but he guessed they were trying for undercover and not being caught by the client.

Sai and Sakura got up and walked to the door in sync, Sirius turned and disappeared. Sakura looked back, a innocent smile on her face, "You two have fun, and don't be loud."

Sai didn't turn but as he walked out, "Lock the door too, we shouldn't be back for a while." Then the both of them disappeared.

Naruto looked a little confused and Sasuke was obviously annoyed with the both of them. But this was a generous chance that'd they've given him. He was going to take full advantage of it, he got up off the bed and locked the door, then walked --in a kind of graceful, yet simple way-- to where a confused Naruto was.

Naruto was still confused, "Ne, Sasuke, why did Sakura say that?" He really didn't know, the inside of his mind was working up a theory of why Sakura and Sai would act in such a way…

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist. His mouth closed in on his ear, "They were trying to be polite and give us some time by ourselves, even if they were annoying about it." An that was the truth. _Especially_ Sakura.

A shiver went down Naruto's spine, now he got it. "Sasu…ke…"

Sasuke barely nodded. He pushed Naruto against the ancient wallpapered wall.

A soft, luscious kiss stopped the resistance Naruto was about to try about the fact that locked door or there were other people in the house. Naruto melted between Sasuke and the soft aged wall. Then Naruto parted his lips eagerly but smoothly to Sasuke's waiting tongue. He let the muscle dominate his mouth, claiming it and possessing the wet cavern. It was the possessiveness, the passion, and the feeling in every one of Sasuke's kisses that constantly made Naruto fall to Sasuke's will. He couldn't help but think this was wrong, at least here...in a place like this. Back home it would've been fine.

And then Naruto's pants fell, and he merely whimpered softly, tilting his head back. Sasuke nuzzled into his lover's neck, absorbing his scent deeply. "Mine," he said in low husky voice, smoothing his hands over the blonde's naked hips before gripping them tightly.

His teeth sank against the tender flesh of Naruto's neck before he sucked harshly on the spot. As he marked his lover, he pressed his still clothed groin against Naruto's bare one, grinding into him with the stong feeling of lust. A stifled moan of mixed pleasure and pain slipped from Naruto's lips. He let his head fall back against the old wall more, simultaneously pushing his hips forward, offering everything of himself to his lover.

Later, he'd have to listen to Sai about it, but at the moment he really didn't care, he was eagerly giving himself to Sasuke.

"Sa…suke," he moaned, feeling his arousal grow as Sasuke rubbed against him with the fabric of his clothes. Delicious friction circulated through Naruto and he was beginning to crave for flesh to flesh contact. And it appeared that Sasuke was aching to press his skin flush against his lover's as well. He made quick work of his shirt, tossing them aside hastily before pressing his pants down and out of the way. Another soft whimper escaped Naruto's lips as Sasuke leaned to kiss the darkened spot on Naruto's neck. Their lengths rubbed against one another and Sasuke's hands gripped Naruto's ass firmly to keep him close an in place.

"You're mine," he hissed, kneading the round globes in his hands.

"I'm yours," Naruto repeated hoarsely, hands wandering over the wall, looking for something to hold onto. He couldn't believe he was letting Sasuke do this…it a strange place no less! He stopped being able to think straight when Sasuke lifted his leg, drawing it around. This new position allowed Sasuke to effortlessly lead his length to Naruto's entrance.

"Naruto, you're so tight…" Sasuke grunted. But…a little rough play was nothing new to the couple in anyways.

Sasuke grunted again, using one of his hands to guide his length back so that the tip rubbed and pressed against Naruto's sensitive entrance. He could feel the ring of muscle spasm as if it was trying to pull him in and it was tempting to simply bury himself in the hot passage of his lover, but he had to make sure he teased a little first. Naruto's cheeks burned brightly as the order in the other's growl registered. His throbbing arousal and burning need to feel Sasuke's length thrusting inside of him was becoming more than overwhelming.

Now…at this point, he wasn't going to argue with Sasuke any more…his mind was baffled as it was… It took a few moments between his tangled thoughts and the distraction of Sasuke's length pressing against him alluringly "I'm yours!" Naruto finally moaned loudly, giving in. Kami-sama he hoped no one heard that. His voice choked by the end of the last word, because Sasuke thrusted his hips forward, entering him roughly.

Naruto's arms wrapped around Sasuke's neck feeling the pain of the intrusion, nails clawing into his own linked together arms. It's not like it wasn't the first time he had been taken so roughly, but no matter how many times he had felt the agonizing pain of Sasuke being too hasty and pushing into him unprepared, he never got used to it. Of course...it wasn't like Naruto couldn't find raw pleasure from the tremendous pain.

"Naruto…" Sasuke grunted, letting his hips jerk harshly into Naruto's, taking him quickly and mercilessly. His member throbbed with need and just below, his sac would hit against Naruto with each forward thrust of his hips. He gripped Naruto's hips until he was sure there were dark marks from his fingertips and only then did his hand move to start stroking Naruto's inflamed length.

"Cum for me, Naruto," he said it a low, seductive tone. Sasuke's voice sent a lustfully pleasant shudder down Naruto's spine. He was sure his nails already dug into his flesh pretty deep and that he was bleeding, but at the moment he just didn't give a crap. Right now…all that mattered was Sasuke's hard, enlarged member pushing into him over and over again.

"Oh…god…'suke," Naruto whimpered, moving his hips uncontrollably, his release beyond his control at that point. "Sasuke," he cried out loudly as the climax overtook him, spilling himself over the hand. Smoothly stroking muscles surrounding Sasuke's enlarged member clenched almost painfully tight and there was no way that he could hold back.

"Naruto, you are mine…" he said dominantly out as he thrusted up hard into his lover, letting go inside the still spasming passageway. Both of them shuddered in the aftermath of their…releases the two lovers slumped against the wall, breathing heavily. Sasuke gently placed his lips on Naruto. His arms wrapped around Naruto's waist, turning him and holding their sweaty bodies close to each other.

Naruto smiled gently…wondering if anyone heard them. A very satisfied smirk was on Sasuke's face, it was the fact that it _was_ nice to get away from the mission for a while. Naruto was his…but when could they be together like this again? Not soon, that's for sure.

"I love you…Naruto" Sasuke murmured into his cute Naruto's ear, kissing it. Naruto's lips twitched into a smile as he sighed against Sasuke's chest.

"I love you too." he said closing his eyes.

The next thing Sasuke knew, the little blonde was breathing evenly with a light, delicate snore. _He fell asleep…_ But Sasuke couldn't help but smile. His pants now pull up, he laid Naruto on their bed, and dressed him…he wasn't leaving any evidence.

* * *

Sai and Sakura looked at each other. Sai smiled, _Well Sasuke, it looks like you got your miracle…_ He was forever holding onto this. Naruto would love that.

"Focus you two." Molly said, opening the desk this time.

* * *

**"You're my friend, ah, you haven't forgotten the dream from that day yet, have you?  
You're my dream, ah, your one longest way has begun  
Oh, let's go now!"**

The day I stop stealing lyrics from AnimeLyrics is the say I stop writing these stories...  
Yeah right! That'll never happen!!!  
So what did you think about this chapter? How was the...(sex)? Was it long enough this time...?  
I know last time it was really short and gave Naruto an odd name for the...(activity?)


	5. We're Ready

_**A/N-**_

Do you think the story's going to fast? I mean, here we are, at chapter five and we're already at platform 9¾, but even if you did, I'm not really good at stretching things to make them longer, I guess I could try though…hmm…  
**AND****…**sorry for the long wait…

_Thoughts  
"Talking."  
"日本語" (Translation will be provided.)_

**Nagareru namida ga shizukani  
Nani kano owari wo shira seru  
Miyageta kumo mae ni aozora  
Kitto yamanai ame nao tenai**

* * *

It was the last day of the two-and-a-half weeks and the four Shinobi felt prepared for what ever this school was going to throw at them. They figured it couldn't be all that hard anyways.

Naruto sat on the window staring at the moon, thinking about tomorrow and the long train ride…how boring it would probably be… By that time, he'd be able to run into that loud kid with the glasses and his friends. As a girl. Ugh… For the whole year too…and that was a bad day in wherever it the best.

Sakura shut her book, tomorrow was the big day. "So," she started, "How are we going to make ourselves inconspicuous?"

Sai thought about that, there was no way they were going to go unnoticed, since they were going to be students at the school, and the new ones from another country at that… "I don't think we'll be able to be discreet. If they have it their way, we'll get introduced as the new transfer students of the school." Sai was sure that would happen.

Sakura sighed, "Yeah, you're probably right…" she agreed bleakly.

"Man…this sucks!" Naruto said glowered at his suitcase, "That freakin' means I gotta be introduced to that whole school as a freakin' girl!" That was like a pitfall on his road to Hokage, it was also potentially a set up for raw disaster.

Sasuke was too implicated in his thoughts to put any contribution into his team's conversation. Of course he wouldn't anyways. He'd rather listen to Naruto go on and on, complaining, it was just so cute. But he'd never say that either.

Naruto grumbled silently, as he put his face in a pillow and quieted himself down. _I still say it sucks…_

* * *

It was dark in the room except for a single lit candle. A sinister figure sat in the corner in an armchair, his face barely visible, even with the candle close to him.

Another figure was kneeled in front of him, bowing his head.

"So, are all of the preparations complete?" the figure asked in a ominous voice.

The kneeling figure nodded, "Yes Orochimaru-sama, everything is set. Though, you never did tell me where we were set to go…" he said.

Orochimaru chuckled in dark way, so dark, in fact, that even the devil would get shivers. It was that dark. "Yes, I suppose is it time to tell you, Kabuto. It has been a very long while, so I thought we should go and see an old friend of mine."

Kabuto looked up a his master curiously, "An old friend…?"

* * *

As the four Shinobi were getting ready for bed after they had many discussions, (and arguments). There was a knock on the door.

It was already a reflex for Naruto, and it was something that was becoming automatic. Anytime there was a knock or a call, he would become a girl. And a split second later, he was.

"Sorry to bother you so late," Molly opened the door.

This was late? It was only nine.

"But I want to make sure you are all ready for tomorrow. We'll wake up early at six, eat breakfast, separately, of course. As soon as we're all done, we load up the cars. You'll be taking one with Arthur and Harry and the others will take one with Remus or Alastor, we'll be going to King's Cross train station."

_As I thought. _Sasuke thought, nodding to himself.

"And we'll tell you everything else from there." Molly smiled, "So, get a good night's sleep and be ready for a busy day tomorrow. Good night."

"Good night, Mrs. Weasly." Sakura said for the rest of them.

The door shut and Naruto was himself.

"This sucks…" he muttered grimly.

Sakura sighed, smiling slightly. "Well you heard her, we should be going to sleep now, we don't know how busy we're going to be."

Naruto rolled his eyes; Sakura-chan was a good friend but sometimes she was really _annoying_. Really annoying. "Sakura-chan, we're always busy, all the time. You know, like with all the missions and stuff?"

Sai looked at Naruto; he seemed a little irritated with Sakura-san because she talked too much. Even he had to admit she did.

Everyone was already in their night clothes, teeth brushed and all. If they were going to be ready for tomorrow, then it was best to be prepared now. But Sakura knew, she knew it was going to be hectic from the moment the woke up to the moment they fell asleep again…and who knew when that would be…

Naruto laid down next to Sasuke in the bed and Sasuke pulled Naruto's body close to him. They were both warm on each other and it would let the both of them have no nightmares. Naruto could hear the soft breathing of Sakura now deep in her sleep, but he wondered about Sai…and if he ever slept at all.

"Sasuke…?" Naruto asked. He was starting to think about the school, he was getting a little nervous.

"Hmm?" was Sasuke's soft reply.

Naruto seemed to hesitate, "Well- what….do you think will happen if- if I blow my cover?" he asked.

Sasuke sighed, his naïve, little Naruto. "The worst that could happen is that we'd have to leave the school and abandon the mission." Did that sound bad?

Naruto swallowed, the mission would fail…not only that but then Tsunade baa-chan would be all over him…

Sasuke felt Naruto swallow, "It's alright, even if you do blow our cover, if it's an accident, the three of us could probably cover you."

Sasuke's words made Naruto relax slightly. But not all the way. "But what if-"

Sasuke cut him off by squeezing him gently, "Don't worry about it, you'll be fine. Now go to sleep." And he closed his eyes.

Naruto sighed, maybe Sasuke was right, everything would be okay…But that still didn't keep him from wondering what was going to happen. For now though, he would just leave it all to Sasuke and the others to keep the mission safe from expulsion…And with that thought he sank into the blackness of his sleep.

* * *

Naruto woke up to the feeling of someone shaking him. He groaned, "Leave me alone!"

"Tch…Naruto, get up." It was Sakura. She sighed. _I knew he wasn't going to want to wake up…_ She narrowed her eyes at Naruto as he flipped over to his other side.

Sasuke glared at her. She didn't know how to do anything.

Sai got off of his bed walking over to Naruto. "Naruto-kun wake up please." He said politely. And he had a back plan if he didn't because Sakura-san couldn't do anything, as always.

Sasuke glared at Sai too, those two were annoying and _both _of them didn't know how to get anything done…

Naruto groaned again, "Idon'twannagetup…" he slurred the words as if he had a hangover.

Sai sighed, going to his backpack. _Plan B_. He grabbed a paintbrush and dipped it into some blood-red ink.

Sakura and Sasuke observed him, seeing what he was going to do. He painted some of Naruto's palms, and a little bit of his face. Sai took a deep breath, preparing his most surprised, (which wasn't actually that bad) voice.

"Naruto! You just killed the cat!" Sai falsely exclaimed.

Sakura smacked her forehead, even someone as stupid as Naruto wouldn't fall for that.

But he did.

And Naruto jumped out of his bed, "Oh my Kami-sama! I killed the cat!" He looked at his hands, "I killed it! Oh no! Poor kitty!"

Sakura smacked her forehead again, _Only Naruto…_ That's right, only Naruto would fall for such and obvious trick.

Sai laughed internally, he knew it would work. But he didn't think it would work so well. Ahh, poor Naruto-kun. "Naruto-kun, it's ok, you didn't kill a cat. I don't even thing they have a cat here…" Now that he thought about it.

Naruto stopped his guilty prancing around, Sai's words clicked in his head one by one. And he went off like a time bomb. "Sai! I oughtta kill you!" He charged at Sai only for him to clumsily run into the wall by mistake. Sai had taken an almost unnoticed step aside.

Naruto got off the ground, wiping his face. And only to find more "blood" on his hands. "Sai, what the _hell _did you do to me?!" he exclaimed angrily.

"Calm down Naruto, he was just trying to get you up out of the bed." Sasuke said, narrowing his eyes at Sai. Jackass.

Sakura sighed, then she yawned, "Well, we're up before anyone else, we might as well start getting dressed." Then she walked over to her nightstand pulling the clothes she'd set there the night before.

Naruto rolled his eyes and yawned too. "Jeez, this is too early for me…I wanna go back to bed…" he said sitting on the front of the bed. "What time is it?" he asked.

Sai looked at the clock on his nightstand, "It's five o'clock."

Naruto moaned, "Ugh, it's _too early_!" And he slumped down on the bed.

"Come on," Sakura said opening the door. If they were too loud, they just might wake everyone in the house up, and that wouldn't be very good. She thought everyone in this place was used to waking up later than what they were used to. "We have to keep it down, if we don't we'll wake these people up." She hesitated for a moment opening the door very quietly, "I'll be back, I'm going to dress in the bathroom." She was gone.

_Thank Kami-sama…_ Sai thought. Sakura-san was so controlling. When he first met her, he automatically knew she was the kind of person who would cling to the person she crushed on and she _loved_ to have things her way. She'd changed a little bit, but still those two personality traits are still there.

Naruto moaned again as he got off the bed, "Fine," he huffed, "I _guess_ I'll get dressed…You too, Sasuke?" As long as Sasuke got dressed, then Naruto would too. He supposed stubbornly.

Sasuke didn't say anything, but retrieved the clothes he'd set on his suitcase last night. That told Naruto that, yes, he had to get dressed too.

Everyone was dressed, everything was packed in their own trunks with their initial's on it. The room looked as if they were never in there, such is the way of a Shinobi…never to leave a trace of anything behind. They were all ready and it was 6:30.

All the other residents of the Grimmauld Place, Number Twelve, were up and moving around the house, getting everything.

Naruto and the other's wouldn't leave the room until someone came to get them. So for the time being they just sat in the room, bits in silence, bits in small talk. Mostly silence though, but it wasn't as if there wasn't anything to talk about, the three of them, Sai, Sakura, and Sasuke never found it necessary. But it killed Naruto.

"Naruto now." Sasuke heard footsteps coming closer, and that meant that it was time. Naruto did as he was told.

The door opened, "Pardon my not knocking but it's time to go now." Sirius said.

"Very well." Sasuke stood up and the others fallowed in his suit. "Ready?" he asked. They nodded, "Let's go." And with their suitcases in hand, (Naruko and Sasuke in hand too) they left their room and fallowed Sirius.

Once they were down stairs, "I'm afraid this is where I leave you. As a human at least. I'm a…wanted man of the magical world, so If you'll excuse me for a moment." Sirius disappeared into a room.

Naruko and Sakura looked at each other, "What was that all about?" Naruko asked cluelessly.

Sakura shook her head, "He's a wanted man, convicted of-"

Sasuke cut her off, "Please Sakura. We don't need to know, it's his business on whether he wants to tell us or not."

Sakura looked at him, and after a moment of hesitation, she nodded. She wasn't scared of Sasuke-kun, but she didn't want him in a bad mood on the train ride, so she decided to drop it.

Out of the room that Sirius went into, came out a big, black, shaggy dog. Sakura and Naruko flinched at the size of the animal. Naruko back up a few steps closer to Sasuke. "Relax Naruko." Sasuke said reassuringly. Naruko relaxed a little.

"It's Sirius." Sai said, pointing at the shaggy dog. He recognized him immediately by his eyes, the tint, and the feeling.

Sakura took a closer at the dog.

"It's alright, it's only Sirius." The four Shinobi turned to see Molly, "He's an animagus. A shape shifter." she explained.

"Shape shifter…?" Naruko looked at Sirius. "You mean like this?" _Transform! _Naruko was an orange little nine tailed fox.

**Brat, you shouldn't flaunt that transformations so carelessly. You might get yourself caught you dolt. **

_Kyuubi? Where have you been?! You haven't been talking to me at all in such a long time…I thought you died or something._

**You would like that, wouldn't you? No, I've just been becoming used to the new and different auras around you and your team. It takes a while to get used to things like this. Especially that plane ride. Too many different people to take in all at once.** The Kyuubi growled.

_Well, I got put on a new mission, I'm going to be a new student at a school of magic! Do you believe in it?_

**Forget about it for now, if you stay dazed for much longer, I think those ridiculous humans will start to worry. We'll talk later.**

And the conversation ended.

"Miss Naruko, are you alright?" Molly asked. "You seem a bit pale."

"She's fine." Sasuke said, standing Naruko up. She looked like she was in a deep trance. _I thought the Kyuubi was sleeping, not hiding and getting used to it's surroundings…_ Sasuke thought. _Well, it looks like it's back now_.

Naruko shook her head, "Oh, sorry. I was…stuck in my thoughts." _The Kyuubi's back in my head, I hope that thing'll be giving me advice and not freakin' trouble._ Naruko, thought. This could all turn out to be a pain all thanks to the Kyuubi. Or not…

"Well then, it's time to go. Do you all have everything?" she asked. They nodded in reply. "Very well then, fallow me." And she turned around and went outside.

* * *

Well that's it for this chapter, sorry it took so long you guys, I've been really busy as of late and hadn't had much time. The TAKS test it rolling around our school and I gotta pass that.

Other than that, I finished the first Kingdom Hearts and just go Kingdom Hearts II. Hey, what do you think, when I'm done with this, should I do a Kingdom Hearts crossover?


	6. Boarding Time

**A/N-**Number six. I don't know, I was never very good and prolonging stories unless they're handwritten, you people should see some of my notebooks…One chapter is at least seven, eight thousand words _at least!!! _Haa...I feel so bad...

"Talking." Of course, (maybe I should stop that, huh?)  
_Thoughts_. That too, huh?  
"日本人" Japanese (A translation will be provided.)

* * *

Naruko held Sasuke's hand, making sure she didn't lose track of him, the train station, which she found out was called King's Cross, was very big, and Naruko didn't feel like being lost. That seeming to be a girl thing was taking it's toll on the boy side's intelligence, Naru_to_ felt smarter. And Naru_ko_ didn't know it that would turn out good or bad. She was becoming sharper and more _logical, _more and more started to make sense.

Sasuke kept on his guard the whole time fallowing the shaggy dog that was Sirius, Molly behind him, Alastor, Arthur, and Remus. Even if it didn't seem likely that they would be attacked, he still wanted to be prepared. He had a kunai knife up his sleeve and a few shuriken in his pocket. Naruko had told him there wasn't any need to be so edgy, she said it was highly unlikely that they would be attacked in a place that was going to be so full of people.

Something was starting to seem a little different about Naruko, not Naruto, Naruko…Like all the years of missing out on information was catching up and now she was paying attention. Naruko hadn't been Naruto since this morning, and Sasuke didn't think time would do anything to his/her mind. All that aside, she was smarter. And Sasuke wasn't quite used to his little kitsune being sharp… Not that there'd be anything wrong with it if he/she was. He just wasn't _quite_ used to it was all. But he knew Sakura liked being the smart one, she'd feel out of place if she wasn't.

They were moving swiftly, the adults didn't wan to waste any time, and if they did, they'd miss the train, and that wouldn't be good for the Order, or the Shinobi's mission. It wasn't like the train station was over crowded or anything, but it did have a lot of people, and it was still easy to get lost. Everyone made sure they stayed close to one and other. It wouldn't help if anyone got lost.

"Sasuke," Naruko started, squeezing his hand a little to get his attention. It was loud too. "What platform will we be taking to get on the train?" Would it be normal? But humans didn't know about the magical world, right? So they had to be going somewhere inconspicuous and obscure. And how would that be possible?

Actually, Sasuke himself wasn't sure at all on where the train would be, It had to be hard to find, inconspicuous. "I don't know where, we just have to keep up and find out. It could be around here." You know being a train station and all. And if the humans didn't know about the magical world, then it was definitely hidden…But where was the question. If Neji was here with his Byakugan, then they could probably find it, but he wasn't, and Sasuke's Sharingan didn't have any penetrable abilities.

Sakura looked back at her two comrades, holding hands. She pretended not to notice. "Hey you two, keep up. I think we're almost there." Not that she knew. For all she knew, they could've been wandering around aimlessly, looking for nothing. What a waste, they didn't have time for this, they were on a year mission and if they were off by one day, everything would be thrown off, even in back home. She didn't want to hear it from Tsunade-sama.

At this point in time, nothing was going on in Sai's head except for planning out the mission. And the fact that he was surprised at Naruko's suddenly found intelligence, not a big leap for her/him, and the leap was small…but she/he was more informed on a few things. He wondered how this would all work out in the favor of the team…

"Come on you four. Keep up." Alastor said. "We're almost there."

The four of them kept up making sure they still saw who they were fallowing. If they were almost there, then it shouldn't take much longer. The others ahead of them stopped.

"Are we there?" Sakura whispered to Sai.

Sai looked around. No, It didn't look like they were there. He shook his head. The group stood in front of only a pillar between platforms nine and ten. They were looking for platform Nine and Three Quarters. Which he noticed was nowhere in sight. Could it be that there was no platform? But that was impossible, that was the one they were taking to get on the train.

"Here we are." Molly said looking at the four of them.

Naruko and the rest of them looked a little stumped. Even Sasuke wasn't sure. "Err…Mrs. Weasly, there is no platform Nine and Three Quarters…at least, where I can't see it." she said, still looking around, as the rest of her team was.

"Oh, yes there is." was Molly's reply, "You just can't see it yet." And she looked at the two redheaded twins, "Fred, You take Ms. Uzumaki, George, you take Ms. Haruno." Naruko looked at Sasuke, a little startled. She wanted to go with him, not with this other boy, whom she didn't know.

Sasuke looked at Fred, who looked at his brother, George, and whispered something in his ear.

"Sorry mate, looks like I get the pretty one." he grinned. Sasuke didn't like this, he had half a mind to rip that kid's head off. He looked at Naruko, who was blushing slightly because she was embarrassed.

"Come to it you two." Molly said sharply. At their mother's command, the two brothers split to get the girls. Naruko unwillingly let go of her lovers hand as he said, "Don't worry, it will only be for a moment." And she smile at him as Fred stood behind her.

Sasuke watched as the two twins took the girls and stood in front of the pillar. Sai went to go stand next to him, "I think…they're going to go inside the pillar." he said looking as well. This was Naruko's thought also. Sasuke looked at him, then back again at the pillar. Go inside it? Well this would be interesting to watch.

"Alright, go ahead." their mother said. Fred and George put their hands on the girls' shoulders. Sasuke didn't like this, nor did Sai, but they didn't say anything. Molly motioned for them to go and stand behind her and watch.

"Ready Fred?" George asked.

"Ready George." Fred replied.

They walked at the pillar, and Naruko and Sakura were unsure of this because they thought they were going to go head first into the thing. They both closed their eyes as they went. And they were expecting to hit a brick pillar, but instead, they felt a change a scenery and saw a change of light under their eyelids.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" George asked the girls.

The both of them opened their eyes and suddenly, they were in a totally different place. The air was different, the lighting was different, their surroundings were different. Where were they?

Sai and Sasuke looked at each other. Sakura and Naruko were gone, they disappeared into the pillar with Fred and George. They looked over at Molly and Arthur, they seemed to not think anything of it, as if it were normal. But the boys had never seen anything like it, and they were next. Hopefully they were going to the same place as the girls. Of course they had to be.

"We'll just wait here for a moment until the others get here." Fred said.

"They'll take a second." George finished. Naruko and Sakura looked at each other, and they decided to wait.

"Alright, ready you two?" Molly asked looking at the to Shinobi.

Sai and Sasuke nodded at her without thinking. Molly put her hand on Sai's shoulder and Arthur put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "Ready?" And without waiting for their answer, all four of them started to walk. What had happened to the girls happened to the boys, but they handled it better.

And before they knew it, the both of them were standing right next to the girls.

"Have a nice trip?" Naruko smiled grabbing her lover's hand once again. Sasuke grinned at her.

Elsewhere, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were about to board the Hogwart's Express. Someone passed right in front of Harry, making him stop abruptly. He looked in front of him, very many people were passing by, but he saw this man. He was wearing a suit and tie. His skin was pale, and his face was snake like. And as if someone had taken many pictures and put them together like an old movie, he started rolling his head, looking at the surroundings…

Voldemort.

Ron tapped his friend out of his own little world, "'Ey, you alright mate?" he asked.

Harry looked at his friend, then looked back at the spot where he'd seen the Dark Lord. He wasn't there anymore. "Y-yeah, I'm fine." he said turning to join them. Was he losing it? Or was he just seeing things? He guessed he was never there to begin with…

Sai looked around, "There." he said to his teammates. The other three fallowed his eyes to a sign. There it was, Platform Nine and Three Quarters.

Naruko looked at Sasuke, "We're finally here." she smiled. Sasuke looked at her as she looked away. In the short distance, she'd spotted two people. One very, unwillingly to her, familiar, and the other, a stranger.

The person Naruko hated the most was standing over there. Orochimaru. Then next to him, a snake-like man, somewhat identical to the bastard next to him. Except of his skin being albino, it was a pale, cream-like white. Who was that? One of Orochimaru's accomplices? Or…someone else? A boy passed in front of her, and the next thing she knew, the both of them were gone.

Naruko looked over at Sasuke, had he seen them too? It looked like he hadn't. Maybe her mind was playing tricks on her. She wasn't exactly sure.

Molly called the four Shinobi for one last thing, "One last word you four, you must keep your true identities held from the students at all times. I know you're all ninja, and it's necessary for you to train. Please, train in secret if you must. Harry cannot know that you four are watching him." she said seriously. "He'll think of it all wrong, and then a mess will start."

The four of them looked at each other, Molly was right. They were going to have to be careful of what they were doing and who was watching from their surroundings.

Molly knew they understood. "Alright then, Fred and George already put all of your stuff in the cargo store. You're all set to be off, be careful and good luck." And she shooed them off into the train. Her and Arthur watched as the four Shinobi boarded the train, and then looked at the other three. Particularly Harry.

The Express blew it's horn and people stuck their heads out of windows to wave goodbye to their families. It started to chug away slowly. Molly, Arthur, and the rest of the order attending watched as their plan to keep cover went into motion. They hoped it would keep together and work.

Naruko and the rest walked down the long-stretching aisle of the train as people stuck out their heads to look at the strange Asians they'd never seen before. They kept their heads strait ahead looking for a cabin to stay in for the ride, which they were sure it was going to be long. Quite a ways at the back, they found an empty one. Sasuke slid the door open and let the other three in. He walked in and slid the door shut.

They all put the things they brought with them onto the train. Sakura seemed to be worried about her cat that she brought along with her friend's pets too. She had a cat, Sasuke had an owl, Naruko had and owl, and Sai had a mouse…made out of solid ink. Sakura didn't know why they just didn't bring them on with them, but those twins, Fred and George, had gotten all their stuff, so they had no say so.

"So," Sai started, "Where do you think he is?"

They looked at him. "Well…" Sakura said, "He's either sitting in another car or he's with his friends looking for somewhere to sit." And they all agreed with her. Well, sooner or later they were going to have to introduce themselves to him and his friends.

They weren't all together long, Sai and Sakura decided to try to go look for them, and maybe bring them back so the Shinobi could get to know their client better.

"We shouldn't take long to find him. We'll be back in a little while." Sakura said as Sai slid open the door again. They disappeared, with a new conversation starting with them.

Naruko looked at Sasuke and he looked at her. She really wondered if there was the chance that he actually saw Orochimaru and that other man too. And maybe he was just not saying anything about it because he didn't want to make Naruko worried, but she was anyway just because she saw him. What if he'd come back to take Sasuke away from her again? And what if that man helped? She wouldn't be able to handle both of them on her own if Sasuke went willingly, which she knew he wouldn't do again.

Sasuke studied Naruko's face lightly; it was worried. What was going on in her head? "Naruko, is something wrong?" he asked. But Naruko just kept looking at him, still thinking. "Naruko." Sasuke tried again. What was wrong with the dobe? Still no answer. Sasuke decided to take it into his own hands, literally.

Naruko was still thinking when Sasuke'd grabbed her hand and pulled her. It took her so much by surprise that she lost her concentration and let go of her transformation Jutsu. Naruto was sitting on Sasuke's lap.

"Uh-! Sasuke!" he let out in surprise. Naruto looked at himself, he was a boy…wearing a skirt. Sasuke nuzzled his face into Naruto's neck.

"So…are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Sasuke asked, breathing steadily and trying not to arouse his little dobe too much. They were on a train after all. For some offbeat reason, the speed of Naruto's pulse shot up quickly. "Naruto, relax. I'm not going to do anything."

Naruto huffed slightly, "Right, like I haven't heard that one before…" he scowled.

Sasuke sighed, and put his lover next to him, "Go back to your female form." he said looking out the window. Naruto looked at him, and without a word, did what he said.

Naruko got back up and went to go sit back down in her seat across from Sasuke. She looked at him, still worried about who she saw at King's Cross. "Hey…Sasuke?" she asked. Sasuke looked at her. "Umm, at the train station…right before we were about to board, I saw someone."

Sasuke looked at her again, but didn't say anything. "It was two men. One of them was unfamiliar to me but the other…" her voice faltered. "Sasuke, I think- I think I saw Orochimaru at the train station." she breathed. There she said it.

This, Sasuke reacted to. "Orochimaru, huh?" he though about it. "Wonder what he wants now."

Naruko looked at him. He reacted to it so indifferently. This didn't make her very happy, tears started filling her eyes, "Sasuke, I saw Orochimaru! Don't you get it? What if he's here to take you away from me, I won't let that happen!" More tears, "I'd die before I'd ever let you go again!" And before she knew it, the tears had all started to spill. No, she didn't want Sasuke to go away. Not ever. Not again. She didn't know what she would do, how she'd handle the pain...and it was most likely that she wouldn't be able to.

Sasuke sighed, his little kitsune was a little bit over-reactive. He sat next to her and wiped her tears with his hands. "Naruko, calm down. If he does come, we'll handle him, don't worry about it." His words seemed to calm Naruko down a little bit, hearing them. But she wasn't completely convinced.

"You don't get it, that's not what I'm worried about!" she said, raising her voice slightly, "How am I supposed to know- I don't know if you'll betray me again and go to him…again!" She put his face in her hands. "H-how do I know that you won't leave me again…?" She couldn't bear it, Naruko couldn't bear the thought of him leaving again. It was painful to even imagine it.

He glared at her. Why would she…? "Why? Why would you even think that? That's just…no. You should know better than that." he said, his voice hard. "I would _never_ leave you again. what I didd the first time...it was just stupid of me. I won't ever make you go through that again." And then he looked away from her. He hated it. She was going to remember that…forever. The hole that he put into Naruto, the way he tore his heart up. He didn't know why he did it. "I'm never putting you through that again. It was wrong of me and it was...stupid. I'm so sorry..."

Naruko looked up at Sasuke from hands, his face it was hurt and serious at the same time. Oh…no, she…she hurt Sasuke. The pain on his face was plain. "Uh- no, Sasuke…I don't want you to leave me…just-not again. I want you forever by my side." And she seized his face in her hands once again. "Sasuke, I know you don't like me to think that…but I can't help it. If I could ever get rid of that from the past, believe me, I would without a second thought."

Sasuke looked at her…no he looked at Naruto within the female body. He loved him too. Sasuke put his hands on hers. "I _won't ever _go again…I promised when I came home and I promise now." he said, pulling Naruko into a warm embrace. She rested her chin on his shoulders, letting tears stream onto his shirt. "Now, don't cry anymore…dobe." he grinned slightly trying to raise his lover's mood.

And it worked. Naruko pulled away from Sasuke rubbing her eyes clean of her tears. She laughed a short laugh and poked his chest, "Teme, you're so bipolar…but I still love you."

Sasuke took a short laugh too, "Yeah, like you're one to talk, in two seconds, you went from crying to laughing." he said.

Naruko glared at him, turning slightly red, "Sasuke-teme!" she exclaimed as he went to go sit back on the other side. "No way, don't think this is over you-" As she got up, there was some rapping on the window of the car door. She stopped immediately, looking to see who it was. "それらです," (It's them,) she breathed, automatically switching to her native tongue.

The door slid open. At the door stood Hermione at point and Harry and Ron at her sides. "Oh hello. Pardon us…we weren't interrupting anything were we?" she asked switching views from Naruko to Sasuke. "Oh! It's you two. How good to see you again."

Sasuke looked at the three of them, then at Naruko. "そして再びのこれらの人々は誰ですか?" (And who are these people again?)

Naruko looked at him, surprised he didn't remember. At it was usually her that forgot people's faces and names. "あなたはそれらを認めませんか, サスケ?" (You don't recognize them, Sasuke?)

He looked at them again, wait, yes he did. Never mind. "私たちは私たちとそれらに座らせるべき ですか?" (Should we let them sit with us?) he asked, still looking at them.

Harry and Ron looked at each other. Was that Japanese they were speaking?

Naruko thought about it. They were trying to keep a close eye on Harry…and his friends. This arrangement would work out well, "私はそう思います. 私たちがハリーに目を留めようとしてい てこれが私たちのためのよりシンプルな解決です、それで…" (I think so. We are trying to keep an eye on Harry so…this will be a more simple solution for us.) she said, looking at the three of them.

"Um, I'm sorry we can leave if it's not alright." Hermione said, unsure of what they were talking about.

"もしここにそれらを留めるところならば、それらが去る前に、あなたは今それをすべきです." (If you're going to keep them here, then you'd better do it now before they leave.) Sasuke said looking out the window, watching the scenery pass by.

Naruko looked at him, "私はそのろくでなしを知っています! 何が私があなたに求めた考えをあな たに与えます?!" (I know that teme! What do you think I was asking you for?!) she said, slightly raising her voice again. She looked at Hermione and cleared her throat, "It's nice to see you too, did you want to sit with us?" Unlike right before, Naruko's voice was kind, and inviting, smile included. Sasuke always knew she had the makings of a natural smart-ass

Hermione looked at her two friends. "Well yes, of course. We're sorry to make a little fuss, but everywhere else is full." she explained.

Naruko shrugged, "No don't worry about it, we have plenty of room, right Sasuke-teme?" she said looking over at Sasuke.

"Hn."

"I'm sorry?" was Hermione's response.

"Oh, don't mind him. That's just the teme's way of saying right. Come on, take a seat." she said sitting down close to Sasuke as the three of them sat across from the two. This was the chance the two Shinobi figured they had to introduce themselves. "I'm sorry, the first time we met, we didn't get a chance to introduce ourselves completely." she looked at Harry in particular, it was his fault after all. "I'm Naruko Uzumaki and this is my…friend Sasuke Uchiha."

They looked at her then Sasuke.

"It's nice to make your acquaintances Ms. Uzumaki and Mr. Uchiha. I'm Hermione Granger." Then she looked at her two friends to introduce themselves. They took the signal.

"I'm Ron Weasly." Ron said.

"Hmm? Oh, you're Molly's son, right?" Naruko smiled.

They looked at her, surprised. "Well…yes, I am. How do you know my mum?" Ron asked, just as surprised as his two friends.

Naruko looked at Sasuke for any kind of guidance he would give. From her peripheral vision, she could see him make a small motion for her to go ahead a tell them a little about it. "Well, we were staying at the Black estate, and your mom was taking care of me and my friends. Sirius was really nice and taught us…a few new spells that you people over here learned what we didn't in Japan." she partially lied smoothly. They definitely didn't need to know what went on when they were at the estate.

Harry really started paying attention when he heard his godfather's name. "You know Sirius?" he asked, slightly suspicious. Not to mention surprised.

Naruko looked at him, noticing the slight suspicion in his voice. That was the last thing they wanted, exactly as Molly said. "Well, yes. He was the…" What was the right word for it? She looked over at Sasuke. Nothing. "father figure of us while we were there. He taught us a lot-" Ack! No giveaways! She recovered quickly "-of things we didn't know at school in Konoha-I mean Japan."

Sasuke looked at Naruko rolling his eyes, _Ah, good job, are you trying to get us caught dobe?_ He looked at her from the corner of his eye.

Ugh, _Good going Naruto…_ she thought to herself. She was going to have to be more cautious…

Hermione looked at them, very interested, "So you two are from Japan? Wow, your trip must've worn you out. Are there more of you? What's it like there?" she asked.

Sasuke looked at her, a little annoyed, from the corner of his eyes, she talked too much. _Kami-sama_, he thought,_ I hope all Brits don't talk that much…_

"Er…yes, we're from Japan," _I just said that… _she thought,"There're two more of us, Sakura Haruno and Sai Akira, but only them. We are kinda tired, right Sasuke?" She looked at him. No response. Go figure. She turned back to them. "I guess…it's not really all that different from here, but we didn't learn the same kind of…magic that you guys did. Yeah, ours was a little different."

Hermione was completely absorbed in what Naruko was saying, Ron was kind of paying attention, and Harry was pondering over his suspicions of them. But why was he so suspicious? He didn't know there was just…something about them that he didn't trust.

"So, why did you get transferred over here?" she asked.

"Well…" Naruko thought of an excuse, she didn't really have time to stall. "we, got transferred because…" _Ack! Think Naruko, think! And hurry up!_ "…actually I don't really know why we became exchange students. Maybe Sakura will know and she can tell you when they get back."

"Where'd they go?" Ron asked. "They lose something?"

"No, they didn't lose anything. They were looking for something." she replied.

"So they were looking for something they'd lost?"

Sasuke was still pretty annoyed with these people; he rolled his eyes again. This made Naruko a little frustrated, they weren't very smart for Brits. "They're looking for something they didn't lose." Non…smart people. Jeez…

"Ah, I see," Hermione said. Naruko guessed she was the smart one out of all of them, Ron was the silly one, and Harry… If Sakura was the smart one...and Naruto was the funny, Sai was the...pervert, and Sasuke was the angsty one...then that just left the angsty one, which had to be Harry. But they didn't have a perv like Sai...lucky.

The door slid open, which attracted all of the five's attentions. In walked Sakura and Sai, talking, only stopping their conversation at the sight of Harry and his friends. The both of them looked at Naruko and Sasuke, but they had no reaction.

"Oh, hi." Sakura said waving, "We didn't realize we had _company_." she said, glaring slightly at Naruko. All she did was shrug. Sakura looked at Sai, "私は、あなたが適したサイで、それらがすでにここにあったと思います。" (I guess you were right Sai, they were already here. What a waste of time that was.) She sighed as Sai slid the compartment door close.

He looked at Sasuke, "それで、それらはここでどのくらい長い間でしたか？(So, how long have they been here?) he asked, taking a seat next to Naruko.

Sasuke looked at him, "あまりに長い間　でありません。 それらがここで後にの間の幾分かを得た　その　あなたたちの両方　左。 それらはちょうど少数を質問に求めるのには十分に長い間ここにありました。" (Not too long. They got here a little while after the both of you left. They've been here just long enough to ask a couple of questions.) he replied.

Sai nodded, "かなりいらいらしていますか？" (Pretty annoying?)

Sasuke sighed, "あなたはアイデアを持っていません..." (You have no idea…) he said a little darkly.

Naruko laughed a little and Sakura sighed, "申し分なくよく私たちが戻っています。 それは多分質問の全ての他のラウンドをもたらします..." (Alright, well we're back. That probably brings on a whole other round of questions…)

Harry looked at Ron and Hermione, who looked just as lost as he did. He didn't know what it was, but there was just something not right about this whole situation, it seemed like too much of a conincidence. _I don't know what it is…but I don't trust these guys…If they have a secret, I'll find it out…_ he thought.

* * *

Of course Harry's suspicious, he's always like that.  
Also, he's just a tad bit whiney...

Er...anyways, I'm so sorry you all had to wait, I hope you enjoyed!!


	7. Introducing

**A/N- **So, the other day, my friend Destinee was at my house. We'd been talking about this story. She said, "Hey Asami, Don't you think a lot of people are writing HP/Naruto crossovers?" I thought about it and I had to agree with her. Then she said, "I don't think it's very original. Who do you think was the first on to do it." On one level I figured she was kinda right, but I ignored it. But forget me...what do you think?

"Talking." Of course, (maybe I should stop that, huh?)  
_Thoughts_. That too, huh?  
"日本人" Japanese (A translation will be provided.)

* * *

Naruko stretched as she and her team felt the cold air on their faces as the stepped out of the train. While they were on the train, Hermione suggested that they should change into their robes. And they did. When the time came to get off the train, everyone had been scrambling to get all of their belongings.

Sakura noticed that Harry and the others seemed to be expecting someone to be calling something, and she saw they were surprised when it didn't come. Then they'd made a small conversation about it, which she never got to hear.

Naruko and the others were still with Harry and his friends. After all seven of them had introduced themselves to each other, the trio explained all the rules and how the teachers were and their styles of teaching. In turn Naruko and Sakura told them everything about the village they'd came from, their friends, what'd they'd learned and other stuff like that. (Most of it was made up anyways.) Sai and Sasuke decided it was best for them to stay quiet and let their teammates handle the situation. (They figured they were capable…)

Harry still didn't trust the four of them, but he didn't let his suspicions on to his two other friends, he didn't want to make them worry. But if he was going to say anything to anyone, it'd be Professor Dumbledore…he'd know something about it.

Sasuke kept close to Naruko and the others, holding her hand. It was dark and a little bit cloudy, the Uchiha didn't trust his surroundings, they were just to suspicious to let pass, but he didn't let it show to the team. Of course he was sure the Sai was in the same train of thought that he was, but Naruko and Sakura…not so much.

"So you three have gone here for five years?" Sakura asked interestedly. "It must be nice, getting away from the family huh?" she smiled.

Ron and Hermione stopped at the mention of family. Like it was a reflex. The both of them looked at Harry, slightly uncomfortable. They usually never worried, but these four were…for heaven's sake! They'd just met them…only a few hours ago, not including the run in from last week.

Naruko surreptitiously nudged Sakura in her side, a little on her guard because of Ron and Hermione's reaction to the word. Was it a taboo or…something? "Sakura…" she whispered. Nonchalantly, Sakura moved closer to Naruko, coming in hearing range. "I don't think you should say that, did you see their reaction?" she said seriously.

Sakura looked at the trio. Whoops, she did say something out of line. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to off-" but Harry cut her off.

"You have no idea how great it is…it's the best part of my year." he said grinning. Naruko and the others heard Ron and Hermione let out some sort of sigh of relief.

Naruko smiled, "I guess it is nice to get away, I have to agree." she said. The team looked at her. Of course they knew Naruto had no family, but he had them and the rest of the Shinobi, which was a pretty good replacement.

Sakura smiled at Naruko for acting mature for once. Something seemed a little different about her these days…and she didn't know if she was the only one that noticed it or not…probably not. But this little discovery would be for later discussion.

Naruko and the others heard some ugly howling laughter fallowed by a dirty voice. "Hey Potter, who're the new freaks? Acquaintances of yours I have to suppose." The seven of them turned around to see a sort of bleach blonde and two taller boys at his flanks. "Wow, you really know how to pick your friends Potter, they look like a bunch of freaks." he said, grinning nastily.

"Stick it Malfoy," Ron growled, he and Hermione glaring at him.

"Watch your manners Weasly." Malfoy said, "I've also been made a prefect and I can give another a detention." he drawled. "I, unlike Potter, can hand out detentions and deal punishments."

Harry had no reaction to his comment whatsoever, but he did make his own. "True," And it didn't take him but a millisecond to get his comeback, "but I, unlike you, am not an ugly git, so go away." Ron and Hermione laughed, along with Naruko and Sakura, even though they didn't get it. These people had very odd and funny-sounding jokes.

Malfoy observed the four Shinobi, especially noticing Naruko. "Huh, so why is something pretty like you hanging out with these outsiders?" he said getting closer to her. Obviously he didn't notice her holding Sasuke's hand. "Why don't you come with us, and-" but he was cut off.

Sasuke stood in front of Naruko, his face very close to Malfoy's. "Be careful what you say. You just might regret it. I protect what's mine." he said dangerously. There was a certain venom in his voice that the nine of them heard.

Malfoy took a few steps away from Sasuke who he now deemed his enemy…and someone very dangerous who needed to be rid of. He turned back to Harry, "It must be tragic, having to be second best to something like Weasly." They all caught that he said _something _and not someone.

"Shut up Malfoy." Hermione said sharply.

"My, must've touched a nerve on you Granger?" he said smirking.

Naruko didn't like this at all, and she wasn't going to let her team stop her. As if they intended to anyways.

She pulled her hand away from Sasuke's, moving around him to get a clear view of him. Malfoy's eyes flashed maliciously. "Your name is Malfoy…or Draco? Either way, hi. My name is Naruko Uzumaki. I'm Harry's new friend. I may be a girl, and so may Hermione and Sakura, but we are very dangerous people." she smiled. Then her voice went low, to only where the Shinobi and Malfoy himself could hear it. "If you lay a single finger on anyone of these people this year, I swear Draco Malfoy…it will be the end of you. I will see to it personally." she said.

A bad feeling shiver went down Malfoy's spine. Naruko took a step away from him. "I hope we can get along very well this year." They all watched as she walked back over to Sasuke and secretly seized his hand once again.

Sakura laughed, covering it up. In her head, she sighed. Naruko really knew how to make a situation intense… "I think it's time we headed in. Would you three like to join us?"

Malfoy thought she'd appointed this to them, "No thank-"

Sakura snapped her head in his direction, "No, I wasn't talking to you. Harry, Ron, Hermione, would you like to join us?"

Ron had been wearing a huge grin since Sasuke'd taken over. Hermione and Harry didn't exactly know what to think, but this just raised Harry's suspicions.

"Come on you two." Ron said. The other two went.

Naruko turned around to look at Malfoy and his two flunkies, she smiled and nice waved, "I hope to see you again." Very soon, she would have her time to deal with him. And by the end of the year, she would make sure of it.

All seven of them had made their way to a line of large black carriages. They'd gone around to the front, the four Shinobi expecting to see a horse, but they didn't. Three of them had seen something else.

"What are those things you reckon?" Harry asked his friend. He saw all the others students pass them as if they weren't there.

Ron looked around, "What things Harry?" he said, not seeing anything.

What, was Ron blind or something? "The horse-" But the bleach blonde haired girl named Luna Lovegood appeared holding an owl's cage in her hand.

"Here's Pigwidgeon, Ron." she said. "A sweet little owl, isn't he?" she smiled.

"Err…he's alright." he replied thickly. He turned back to Harry, "What were you saying mate?"

"Err…never mind…" he said. Could Ron really not see them? Or was Harry just…hallucinating? He looked at the horse's empty white eyes and its almost skeletal figure, which it would've been if it wasn't for the extremely thin layer of skin on it. He was perplexed that his friend couldn't see it. But as his earlier thoughts said, could he be hallucinating?

"Come on, let's get in," Hermione called to the rest of them.

Luna passed Harry, "Don't worry," she said, I've been able to see them since I got here. They've always pulled the carriages. You're not going mad." she said in a dreamy voice. With that she went in the carriage too. Her words didn't really make him all reassured of himself.

Before Harry himself go in, Naruko and the other Shinobi stood next to him. He saw they seemed to come out of no where.

"So what do you suppose those are?" Naruko asked him. He seemed to be able to see them too. The only one she noticed out of the four that couldn't see them, was Sakura. And she didn't know why.

Harry looked at her, she could see them too? That meant Luna was right, he wasn't going mad. Well, that was a huge relief. "You can see them too?" he asked anyways. He wanted to make sure.

Naruko looked at him, "Yeah, and so can Sasuke and Sai. But Sakura can't seem to see them…" she said, looking at the pink-haired girl. "But you can right?"

Harry nodded, "But Ron and Hermione can't." he replied, "Why do you reckon that is?"

Sai stepped into the conversation. "It'll hit me sometime around. Give me time and I'll figure out why." he said, smiling as usual. "There's a reason for everything." he said, philosophically. Naruko looked at him, rolling her eyes. Of course, Sai'd be the one to get it.

"Come on you guys!" Ron called. At it, the five of them climbed in.

The carriage ride to the castle hadn't been that long; twenty or thirty minutes at the most. On the way there Harry and the others had some sort of conversation slash argument about some sensei named Hagrid. Luna had said something about the man being something of a joke in her house, Ravenclaw, while the trio, who'd been from Gryffindor, defended him.

The four Shinobi didn't get involved because they had absolutely no idea who Hagrid was and why they were having a conversation slash argument about him anyways. Instead, they had a small conversation amongst themselves about a little of this and that, throwing in strategies and plans incase of a backfire and such. It unexpectedly went well, they didn't even argue once. And that was a first.

When they were getting off, Harry and even Naruko, was still contemplating what the horse figure pulling the carriage was. The five of them must have something in common for them to all be able to see it, but what was it? Definitely not background, Harry and Naruko couldn't imagine each other in the same situation of being in tragedy or seeing the death of someone else. Little did they know, that was it, seeing the death of someone else.

They walked up the stone stairs, joining a large crowd of people into the giant castle of a school. "Wow, this place is huge!" Naruko exclaimed. And this was true. Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry was about a fourth the size of Konohagakure, and that was still pretty big. Naruko saw all the windows from the other side of the lake they'd been crossing over in the carriage on a bridge. They'd looked like a bunch of little fireflies staying in one place.

The place was unfamiliar to our four Shinobi, so they kept close to Harry and company for guidance. The trio saw that the entrance hall was familiarly lit with all the torches and filled with the many sounds of the students crossing the stone floor to the giant double doors.

Naruko and the others saw four long stretching tables in a giant room the size of a large dojo back in the village. Slowly, (not so slow) they filled up with the students of the school. The four Shinobi didn't know where to sit.

"Oy, why don't you come sit with us?" Ron offered, "That way you won't be left out."

Sakura looked around, people staring at them. They couldn't be noticed until they were introduced. "Oh, that sounds like a good idea right now." she said. "Come on…before we get called out too soon." The rest of the team took the offer and sat down. Naruko and Sasuke on one side next to Ron and Hermione and Sakura and Sai on the other next to Harry.

"He's not there…" Harry said. Naruko and the team had no idea what they were talking about. Ron and Hermione did, and they checked to wherever Harry was looking, which was up towards the front.

"He can't have left." Ron said, slightly anxious.

Harry shook his head, "No, of course not." he said firmly.

Hermione looked worried and uneasy, "You…you don't think…he's been hurt, do you?" she said, also sounding anxious.

Harry had an immediate response to that. "No."

Naruko looked at Sasuke, whoever they were talking about, he was pretty important to them. They sounded so worried, and for some bizarre reason, it made Naruko worried too. Who was it? Why was he so important?

**Hey kit, don't worry so much, your little boyfriend's getting worried next to you, even if he doesn't show it.** the Kyuubi said, suddenly popping into Naruko's head.

_Ack!!_ Naruko thought in surprise. _Will you stop that, I might fall out of my place if you keep popping in and out unexpectedly! People will think I'm strange or something…_ she thought, sighing.

**Ah, as if they don't already think that kit. Don't worry, unlike all those other times, I'm here to give you guidance as a paternal figure.** it said.

Naruko snorted in her head. _What, did that come with the manual or something? I could've used that years ago Kyuubi…_ she thought sarcastically. Man, did that thing pick the worst times to pop in or not? It did always have bad timing…_ Well, what wise guidance have you come to give me this time around?_ she thought.

**I heard that, and don't be a smartass kit. I really am here to help you this time. The orders were given to me from your precious Uchiha who got his orders from the Hokage herself. She was just watching out for you. **the Kyuubi explained, adding a little laughter at the end.

Naruko stopped. What? _I wasn't awake, was I? _she asked knowingly._ That had to have been the only was Sasuke could've communicated with you._

**Well aren't you getting pretty smart all of the sudden and-** The Kyuubi stopped without warning. **Well kit, seems like my times up for now. Until then. **And the Kyuubi's voice was gone.

When Naruko came back to her senses, Sasuke was looking seriously at her, as were her other teammates. A song from up at the front had just ended. Naruko looked at the other three, shaking her head, telling them she was fine.

A man cleared his throat very loudly, quieting the large and loud room. Naruko and the rest of them looked up to see a man, a very elderly man, with a long, snow clear beard and half-moon spectacles as they so saw it.

"Before we begin the annual sorting of our new first years, there's an announcement I'd like to make." he said in a clear voice.

Naruko's heartbeat started to steadily increase. This was it, they were about to be introduced; she was about to be introduced…as a girl…in front of hundreds of people students and teachers…and that man standing at the large set of double doors.

"This year, we will have a few new students joining us from another school." he said.

The hall filled with a quiet murmur. So why was it so special? They all reluctantly remembered last year, when the Triwizarding Tournament had been taking place, two _schools _had joined them; Beauxbatons and Drumstrang. They didn't have another school joining them again for some special event which they were about to find out, were they?

The four Shinobi saw the man look strait at them, "These four students are from a village in Japan. They know everything a fifth year would know and a little bit more. I want you to give them a warm welcome. You four know who you are, so please rise and come up."

This was it. Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at them as they rose from their seats at the long table. "Good luck," they whispered.

Naruko reluctantly let go of Sasuke's hand immediately. The four of them walked up to the front where the man with the long white beard stood. The hall was still filled with a murmur, this time a little bit louder. The Shinobi could hear some of the conversations starting up. Some about suspicions, others were opinions about them, how cute Sasuke was, how beautiful Naruko was, how pretty Sakura was, or how…well, everyone had different opinions on how Sai was…go figure?

To poor Naruko, the walk seemed like it took eternity, as if they would never reach the front. It just kept getting a little farther with each step she took. If it wasn't for Sasuke and Sakura standing on each side of her, she would completely lose it…

Sasuke was relaxed on his guard, listening to all the funny little conversations the students were having. But he mostly listened on conversations that were about Naruko, which were mostly spawned off by boys. He didn't really care what they thought about her or not, as long as they didn't touch her, she was fine. Unless of course, she didn't mind. But he would have to pay attention to that factor.

At last, the four Shinobi reached the front, standing in front of the man with a long white beard and a golden podium with an owl on the front of it. Naruko was slightly relieved, but that didn't last to long, for it had been replaced with embarrassment.

"Turn to face the students," the man said quietly. They did what they were told; when they turned, they came face to face with hundreds of students, in an assortment of different colors in four different sections of the room.

"These are the four students that will be graciously joining us this year as exchange students." he said, introducing them.

The Uchiha looked at Sakura and Sai, who were both thinking the same thing he was; Naruko was going to lose it. Which was really weird because Naru_to_ was _never_ nervous about meeting new people, especially if they were in a crowd.

The only thing on the little blonde's mind, was _What's gonna happen if I blow my cover?_ She was scared it would only have a bad affect on the mission. But she knew she shouldn't worry so much, all she really had to do was trust herself. She knew her team was looking at her thinking she was going to lose it, and if this went on for any longer that it had to…she would.

"School," the man started again, "I'd like to welcome, from left to right, Sakura Haruno, Sai Akira, Sasuke Uchiha, and Naruko Uzumaki." At the last call, the school started cheering, they were kind of excited, the girls mostly about Sasuke, and definitely all the boys about Naruko. "They will be sorted into only one house. I've made this arrangement so these four won't have to be alone. Only one of them will sit to be sorted. Whatever house that one person is put into, the other three will join them."

Sasuke turned around to face the man and all the other teachers up at the front. "So we'll be together on this?" he said. The man nodded in reply. This brought some sort of relief to the rest of the team who turned to face all the teachers too.

"So which one of you would like to sit?" And then, they automatically looked at Naruko who was obviously expecting this.

"Come on you guys," she said, smiling sheepishly, "Why does it always have to be me?" she said. Naruko always had to be the little guinea pig of the group. And the runt. "Sakura, why don't you do it? You're a real girl, there's no way you can blow our cover…" she whispered urgently.

Sakura smiled at Naruko, "Not this time _Naru-chan_, you're going to do this." she said. "Just think of it as a…test of your abilities."

"Sakura-san has a good point." Sai agreed, nodding, "We all know here that you like a little bit of a challenge." he smiled.

"_And_, this is the perfect handicap for you Naruko." Even Sasuke was in on it? Naruko frowned, they were all against her and she couldn't do anything about it.

"I _will _get you guys back for this. Believe it." she said.

The whole room was waiting. Everyone watched as the four students had their little argument, not being able to hear a single word of it; their voices were too low for their ears. They'd never expect this…not from four new students at least.

Almost everyone in the room was thinking, _Wow, these guys are a bunch of weirdoes…_Excluding the teachers, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and some others.

"Alright." Naruko sighed. She looked at the old man, "So I sit on this chair?" she said, pointing to the brown stool. She watched as he nodded; she sighed again, this was going to be fun… Naruko walked slowly, making sure she didn't trip, to go and sit on the stool.

Everyone watched as the girl with the blonde hair went to sit on the bench. What house would she be put in? The tension between Slytherin and Gryffindor was growing; the two groups were hoping to have the whole four in general in their house. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw were anxious too, but it was nothing compared to their brother houses'

As Naruko sat on the stool, she closed her eyes; what were they going to do to her? Then, she felt something be put on her head…like a hat or something like it. It felt old and torn, especially worn down a lot.

Sasuke and the rest watched Naruko on the stool intently as the old ragged hat was placed upon her head. What was that thing? It looked so…ancient. What was it going to do to her?

Naruko felt something move on her head, it was the hat. Then, much to her surprise, (not to mention her shock) it came to life.

"What's this?" it said in a deep, wise, throaty voice, "This is very different, very different indeed. Yet, similar to a mind from before."

Naruko almost fell out off of the stool when it came to life. This was completely preposterous! A talking hat? She'd never heard of it, and the rest of the Shinobi were shocked too; they'd never seen a talking…hat. This was going to be interesting.

"You're very, bold…one to act quickly without thought." it continued, "Your mind is just now starting to develop into something more…you can be sly, but you always go for what's right. I feel talent, oh yes… and there's a deep thirst to prove yourself as the best of all." Naruko and the team felt it was reading her like an open book. "But where to put you?"

Naruko held her breath, _Just please hurry up you thing…_ she thought. It was bad enough she was the only one that had to do this…now it was reading her? What if it found out about the Kyuubi? Would it say anything about it? It'd better not say anything about it being a demon...

"What's this? Another mind inside you?" Naruko froze, that wasn't good. Sasuke was looking on, also slightly nervous and Sakura was almost letting our her gasping, Sai wasn't about to let that…thing on Naruko's head spill the village's biggest secret.

But Dumbledore just looked on, watching Naruko and the Sorting Hat.

"This…other mind, is very sharp, it provides a lot of energy for you. It wants nothing more to protect you and prove itself as well." the hat explained.

Naruko thought about that, _So for once it told the truth…_

"This is difficult, very difficult. Better be…Gryffindor!" it shouted. Suddenly a loud, happy cheering came from the long table with the students that were wearing scarlet red and gold.

Naruko sighed in a huge relief, they were going to be with Harry and his friends. Well, that was an upside to this torturous incident. This was going to be an okay year, she would make it one.

As the hat was removed from her head, Sasuke was thinking about what the thing said. About the Kyuubi wanting to protect Naruko…did it really? Or was it just manipulating the hat to do so? These were just a few of the many questions running through his head. He grabbed her hand, helping her off the stool and immediately letting it go when she was off.

"Congratulations, you've been place into the Gryffindor house." The man with the beard said. And before they went to go join their new, still clapping house, he said something in a soft voice, "I am Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster. I would like to see you in my office after the feast." he said.

"Sasuke Uchiha, the captain." Sasuke formally introduced himself. "Yes, we will come to your office." And with that all four of them went to go sit back down at their table.

And so after that, all the first years just starting to attend the school had been sorted into the houses too. It took a while, for there'd been about a hundred-fifty of them. But after it was all over, Dumbledore had turned his attention back to his school. "To our newcomers, welcome! And to our recomers, welcome back! Before we can all start our magnificent feast, the annual announcements must be made." he explained. "All first years must know that the forest on campus is out-of-bounds to all, and to a few of our older students that should know this as well." He made this towards Harry and his friends who exchanged smirks. "Our caretaker, Mr. Filch," Naruko came into comprehension, so that was the man by the large double doors... "has asked me to tell you that magic is forbidden in the corridors, which he says is for the fourth hundred and sixty-second time."

Naruko didn't really like that one, because her automatic thought was 'Then when am I able to use magic?' And this was the thought for Sakura as well because the only time they could use it...was in class? Then what was the point of being at a magic school? Duh.

Dumbledore continued on, "We also have two changes in in staffing this year. We are very pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank, who will be taking over responsibility for the Care of Magical Creatures lessons. Also, I'd like to introduce Professor Dolores Umbridge, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

All around the Shinobi was a polite enough, but fairly dull applause. The four Shinobi saw that Harry, Ron, and Hermione exchange uncomfortable and panicked looks, but they couldn't imagine why. Something must have happened earlier before they arrived in England...or was it- something else?

But still he went on, "Tryouts for the House Quidditch teams will be taking place on-" But he broke off, looking behind him at a little squat lady in pink. She stood, but it didn't look like it, because when she was sitting she looked just about as tall. For a second, no one had understood why their headmaster had stopped talking, but when Professor Umbridge had cleared her throat like she was saying the little 'hem hem', they realized she intended to make a speech.

Sai saw that Dumbledore's face said that he was slightly taken aback, but only for a moment. Then he sat back down and looked at Umbridge and looked as if he wanted nothing more that listen to what she had to say. He also saw that some of the other teachers were either surprised or irritated, and they showed it more than the headmaster. Sai looked over at Sasuke, grinning, only to get a slight smirk back. But he knew that they were both thinking the same thing, This lady looks like she didn't know anything...about respect for others.

Most the other students were smirking, they could tell this lady didn't know how things were done at Hogwarts.

"Thank you very kindly, headmaster," Umbridge said, smiling coyly as if just she'd just not interrupted him, "for those kind words of welcome."

Naruko looked at Sakura, both grinning at first caught of eye contact. The woman in pink's voice was really girly, breathy and high-pitched. Very feminine. All four of them (not to mention Harry) felt some distinct stream of animosity that they couldn't explain. But Naruko and Harry knew they couldn't stand a thing about her, her pinkness, her squat self...anything.

She cleared her throat again in that girly way and continued on, "I must say, it's nice to be back at Hogwarts," And she smiled, Sasuke caught that she had very...pointed teeth. "How lovely it is to see all your bright, smiling faces."

Naruko and Sai looked around, none of the faces they could see from where they were sitting were smiling. No doubt they didn't really take well to being addressed like little five year olds. This lady was like a...a grandma or something. The really creepy kind.

She continued, "I look forward to getting to know you all this year, and I hope we can all become very good friends." At this particular statement, all the students started exchanging quiet comments and odd looks. Was this lady actually...serious? Harry hear the Fred and George comment, "That's likely." If it wasn't for Sasuke gripping Naruko's hand tightly, she would bust out laughing. They didn't know her, and the four of them knew they didn't have to, this lady seemed out of place at the school. Especially wearing that pink outfit.

And once again she cleared her throat, but when she started this time, she sounded more detached, "The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young students to be of vital importance." She started to walk, instead of just stand there. "Regardless of what each headmaster has brought something each to this...historic school," Umbridge slightly bowed at Dumbledore behind her and in reply he did the same although it was barley seen. "Progress for the sake of progress must be discouraged, because traditions often need no tampering. A balance..."

This is where Naruko's mind started slipping. She looked over at Sasuke who was looking at Umbridge obviously not paying attention. Then she looked at Sakura and Sai who both looked utterly bored. The hall broke out in quiet whispering and some giggling here and there. Naruko's brain was only taking in parts of the woman's speech, something about opposites...or around that subject.

Harry realized that his courtesy towards listening to Umbridge was going away, he could only get some parts in even if he wanted to. He knew that the hall was always quiet when Dumbledore was speaking but this lady drew an absolute bore to the room. He heard giggling from the Ravenclaw table and saw that Luna had pulled out The Quibbler. Then he looked over at the Hufflepuff table and saw that Ernie Macmillan was one of the few still actually staring at Umbridge; he figured it was only because he was a prefect.

Sasuke saw that Umbridge didn't seem to notice her spectators' attention was not all the way there. He had the slight notion that even if major mutiny broke out right under her nose, she'd still be going on with her speech. The raven saw, however that the teachers were still paying attention as adults who showed respect would. If Kakashi was here, he'd still pay attention, but he wasn't so sure about Jiraiya, he'd probably be asleep by now. Even though he knew Tsunade had a short fuse, she would have just enough respect to still be listening. He went through a list in his head of his fellow Shinobi that he knew either would or wouldn't still be paying attention at this time. But he only did it just to ease his boredness.

When Naruko finally (after much discord) slipped back into full consciousness, she'd _still _been going on. "...what must be preserved, perfect what can be perfected and prune practices that ought to be prohibited." And that last word she said, she whispered it. At the end, she added a small, girly giggle that Naruko rolled her eyes at. Then she went to go sit back in her chair. When she did, Dumbledore clapped, then the rest of the staff fallowed in his suit. The students...well lets just say most of them weren't paying attention and found the wrong time to clap before Dumbledore stood up again.

"I thank you, Professor Umbridge that really was quite illuminating." he said, bowing to her. "Now- as I was saying before…"

"Yes, that was most illuminating." Hermione said. "It said a lot." She looked at Sakura who agreed with her. It really was. It did say a lot too. They both now knew that Umbridge was here for more than just one reason. She had other goals on her mind other than teaching a subject to the students here.

"Please tell me you didn't actually…_enjoy _that." Ron said quietly. Sai looked at him. Who would enjoy that? Sure it was…filled with information, that Umbridge was her for more than just one thing, but actually enjoying it, to him, was way out of the question.

"Did it really?" Harry said, sounding surprised. "It sounded like a load of waffle to me."

"I really don't know what a load of waffle is…but what she said sounded really…bogus to me." Naruko said, looking at Harry.

Hermione looked at the both of them. "In that was waffle was some very important stuff that was hidden." she said grimly.

"Really?" Ron responded bemused by what she said.

Sakura nodded, "Hermione's right…but since we're not from here we don't know what it means." she said musing.

"Well, what does it mean?" Naruko said impatiently.

"It means…" Hermione started through gritted teeth, "it means that the Ministry is interfering at Hogwarts."

All four of the Shinobi looked at each other; this wasn't good. They weren't counting on this in the mission. How were they going to deal with this? They would have to make adjustments to all their strategies and plans, then send something to Tsunade about this and say this wasn't what they were expecting to have to deal with. How was this going to affect the mission?

Naruko and Sasuke looked at each other, the same thing going through their heads, _This wasn't what we were counting on…  


* * *

_

So...what'd you think? Any good?  
I was planning to put the common room scene in this chapter, but-  
**Sasuke:** Hn, but the chapter was too long  
**Heartless:** Better watch it Sasuke-_kun_. I'm not a hesitant person.  
**Sasuke: **Right. So what are you going to do about it?  
**Naruto:** 500 Ryo on Heartless.  
**Sai:** Bets! Place your bets here!  
**George:** 60 Galleons on Sasuke  
**Fred:** Tsk, tsk my friend! 80 Galleons on Heartless  
**Heartless:** (to Sasuke) Should we let them keep going?  
**Sasuke:** I think so.


	8. Pt One: I'm Mad?

**A/N- **I'm sorry I took so long to put this up. There is no reason, I'm lazy...Anyways... **WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER: **Another argument. YAOI. Yes the all important yaoi has been put back in four chapters later. I'm not sure how good it is, but I tried my best...I hope you guys like it~!! Also, I've done something else with the Japanese. See how you like it~!! Also again, this is the first part of two. Originally it was going to be one long one, but after the...yaoi I decided on two parts.

* * *

Naruko was trailing behind her three friends still thinking about when the four of them were in the headmaster's office. Nothing she was thinking about was troubling, but now they had a better explanation of exactly what they were going to be doing and probably be dealing with. None of it sounded to hard, except maybe the part about Harry possibly being killed. But other than that, really there was nothing to worry about.

**-Flashback-**(1)**

The gold eagle was slowly spiraling up as Naruko, Sasuke, Sakura, and Sai were talking about the events of the feast. Nothing really big had happened except for the Umbridge deal. They still had no idea what they were going to do about that.

"But why do you think she's doing this?" Sakura asked, putting her hand to her chin. As if she knew anything.

"You heard the girl. The head council-" Sakura cut Sai off.

"The Ministry of Magic." she corrected.

Sai rolled his eyes, "They could be called the Institution of Illusions for all I care. But you heard her, she said that those people were going to interfere here at the school." he explained. But why? What were these people afraid of? There had to be a good reason for them to send one of their workers here. Maybe…was it to keep the school in check from anything other than ordinary?

None of this really made since to Naruko, "But…what do you think they're trying to accomplish by this? You don't think they think that this school's trying to hold some sort of rebellion, do you?" But why would the school hold a rebellion? The headmaster wasn't…a bad person, was he?

"No matter the reason," Sasuke started, "we're here for a mission, this man hired us and we're always supposed to carry out our mission, not matter what the reason. Plus, we're here." he said, closing the discussion.

The gold eagle had come to a slow stop, and the four of them were in front of a dark wood door.

"Ready?" Sasuke asked, putting his hand on the handle.

Naruko shook her head, "Not in the least." But the other two nodded. Of course, Naruto was never ready, for as long as the both of them knew him.

Sasuke opened the door and immediately, the four of them took in many things at once. The room was a haven to many strange things. Above them were maybe hundreds of paintings, around them were many different kinds of trinkets and floating objects. Anyone could tell this was obviously an office for the headmaster of a magic school.

Naruko looked around in wonder, she, nor her male side, had ever seen so many strange things. Everything in the room for some reason made her feel like being a little boy again (coming from Naruto not Naruko). It was seemingly whimsical and fun. The candles, the cold and silver little orbs levitating, the fire red bird that hung over a small hill of dust and ashes. There were many rows of books of different sizes and massive stacks of papers everywhere, it reminded her of the Hokage's place back home.

Sakura looked around the room, noticing all the different patterns and how none of the colors had that plain feeling. Somehow everything from top to bottom was all aged and shiny. They just weren't regular, but she really didn't know how to describe it.****(2)**

For a while longer, the four Shinobi looked at all the different things in the office, also wondering if that teacher had given the right directions. There wasn't anyone in the room after all and it seemed there wouldn't be for a while.

Just as they were about to start discussing maybe coming back later, a person's somewhat wispy and throaty, aged voice filled the room, "Ah you've all arrived." In surprise, the Shinobi turned around to look at the balcony above the desk further inside the room. There the man that they'd met at the feast, with his snow white beard and half-moon spectacles.

"Albus-sama." Sasuke got on one knee and bowed his head slightly. Moments after, the rest fallowed in his suit. "We are the Shinobi from Konohagakure no Sato in Hi no Kuni. As earlier, I'm Uchiha Sasuke, the captain." He stood up, and then he looked at his team giving them the indication to then introduce themselves.

"I'm Akira Sai." And Sai stood.

"Haruno Sakura." she said politely, standing up.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruko!" Naruko said happily, standing up.

Dumbledore looked at them and studied them. As he looked at Naruko, he knew the truth. "So, I see one of you is in a disguise." he said politely, smiling. At this, all four of them flinched, then Sai, Sasuke, and Sakura looked sideways at Naruko, whose face was red. How did he know? Had he known from the very first time he saw them?

"I see you're quite surprised that I've noticed. May I ask why one of you is actually a boy?" he asked. He'd known this since Naruko and the team walked into the Great hall, he just didn't say anything the first time he spoke to them.

Three of them looked at Sasuke for a response. The problem was, what kind of response was one supposed to give to explain why they had a boy who was dressed like a girl? But they knew Sasuke would think of something, and he did.

"Our Hokage, Tsunade-sama, explained to us that it would be wiser to have two boys and two girls instead of three boys and one girl." he replied. The proposition didn't particularly sit well with Sasuke since he preferred Naruto to be Naruto instead of Naruko. "We didn't realize anyone here would even notice since the disguise is a Shinobi's Jutsu."

Dumbledore studied the four of them. "So how has Tsunade faired these years? What has become of Sarutobi?" he asked Sasuke and Sai raised their eyebrows, Sakura was surprised, and Naruko was lost. The only reason this was, was because the man had dropped the subject just like that, as if it never happened. It was apparent that he didn't care and that Naruko's true identity and appearance didn't matter to him.

Sakura was the first to speak. "Tsunade-sama has been fine these past years, still lacking effort on her work somewhat, but her assistant and I have been working very hard to change that." she smiled. "As for Sarutobi-sama…" she trailed off, looking at her friends wondering what to say about their late Hokage…

"Sarutobi-sama," Naruko started softly, "was unfortunately killed in a previous attempt to dispose of Konohagakure." she said sadly. Sakura patted Naruko on the shoulder for comfort; she knew that the late Hokage was somewhat of a grandfather figure to Naruto when he was a little boy.

Dumbledore seemed somewhat unphased by this even though Sarutobi had been one of his very good friends for the past fifty years (give or take a few.). And as for the news of Tsunade still not fallowing her teacher's ways of always finishing everything, he wasn't surprised. "I'm quite happy to hear that the village is in a good state, of course with the exception of Sarutobi passing on. Even if it's quite a long time from now, give his sons my regards.****(3)**"

Sasuke nodded before anyone else did. A little, small, _very_ tiny, voice in the back of his head was wondering if it was somehow dangerous if this man knew a lot about the village and its people. As long as he didn't say anything about his past nor Naruko's then he wouldn't make a comment about it. Even if he figured the man knew.

"We're here Naruko." Sai said.

_Wait…what?_ That wasn't in the flashback…

**-End Flashback-**

"Huh…?" Naruko looked around. They were in front of a life-size portrait of a fat lady. When did they get here? She must have been so absorbed in the flashback that she didn't realize they were there.

The fat lady in the portrait looked at the four of them, not recognizing them, knowing they couldn't be first years. "Password." she said loftily. And Naruko and Sakura looked at each other, they weren't told any password. But leave it up to either Sasuke or Sai to know it.

"Mimbulus mimbletonia." Sai said, slightly glaring at the fat lady for acting so high and mighty when she was only a picture.

The four Shinobi walked into what they saw as a room for all the people in the house. They figured this because all the people in the house were in the room and their seemed to be some sort of big conversation going on. They came in right in the middle of it. Sai and Sasuke saw that everyone in there was staring at Harry.

"Anata wa, nani ga koko de okotte iro to omoi masu ka?(What do you think is going on here?)"****************(4)** Naruko whispered to Sakura in Japanese so no one around them would understand. "Harri wa machigatte nani ka wo shi mashi at ka?"(Did Harry do something wrong?) Naruko didn't know but that's what it looked like…

Sakura looked around at everyone, "Watashi wa shiri masen, demo watashi tachi wa tsuuka suru no wo matsu beki desu. (I don't know, but we should wait to pass through.)" she replied.

"I don't know, why don't you just read the _Prophet_ then like your stupid mother? It'll tell you all you want to know." Harry said viciously.

The other boy he was arguing with was taken aback and very angry. "Don't you dare have a go at my mother." he snapped.

"Don't tell me what to do, I'll have a go at whoever calls me a liar." Harry snapped back.

"Don't talk to me like that!"

"I'll talk to you however I want to." said Harry. He could feel his fuse shortening very quickly and had the strong urge to snatch out his wand and point it at Seamus. "If you've gotta a problem, go take it up with McGonagall to see if you can change, so your _mummy_ will stop worrying, it's not-" But he was cut off.

"Better leave my mother out of this Potter!" he said angrily.

Just then, Ron appeared in the room, "What's going on?" he asked, obviously lost because of all the people in the room. "What's the matter?"

Seamus shot his finger at Harry as if he was telling on him to some adult, "He's having a go at my mother!" he said angrily.

Naruko rolled her eyes. These people were so sensitive.

Ron looked at Seamus then looked over at Harry, "What? Harry wouldn't do that…" he said defending Harry even thought he didn't know what had happened, "We met your mum, Seamus, we liked her."

Harry glared at Seamus then looked at Ron, "_That _was before she started to believe every ridiculous word the _Prophet_ writes about me!"

Sai looked at the both of them. They were talking to him as if he were some adult or something, and they were kids fighting idiotically over some toy one of them had been playing with. What was the deal with these people, didn't they have any kind of discipline?

"Oh." At first it didn't make since to him, but then it slowly sunk in, "_Oh…_" Ron said again. He knew what the _Daily Prophet_ had been writing about Harry, he read it. But he only read it to roll his eyes every ten seconds. It was ridiculous, they wrote lies about Harry, and that was all.

Seamus only got angrier, "The madman's right you know." he said, throwing Harry a venomous look, "I don't want to share a dormitory with him anymore, I don't know _what _might happen." he said obviously implying that Harry was dangerous.

Naruko tapped Sasuke on the shoulder, "Sasuke, chuudan sure ba, watashi tachi wa kore no you ni kare o nokosu koto ga deki masen. (Sasuke, should we interrupt, we can't just leave him like this.)" she said, worried that something was already going to happen to Harry. Naruko didn't know that he'd have so many enemies, she'd only known him for a few hours today. This was the second argument he'd had with another student. "Watashi wa kore ga suki de ha ari masen. Watashi wa sore nitsuite nani ka o shi nakere ba nari masen! (I don't like this. I have to do something about it!)" she said in a rush.

But Sasuke put his arm in front of her, blocking Naruko's way. "Iie, sou shi nai de kudasai. Watashi tachi wa koko de kare no seimei ni kanshou suru you ni nara nai de, kare wo hogo suru tame ni tada koko ni i masu. Sore ha zenbu desu. (No, don't. We didn't come here to interfere in his life, we're only here to protect him. That's all.)" he said sternly, and that was the truth. They were only here on a mission and that was all.

Naruko scowled, Sakura and Sai looked at her knowingly. As if she was going to listen to Sasuke, she didn't listen to anyone, not even the Hokage herself. Sakura sighed at this thought, oh well. "Do your stuff Naruko." she said, knowing Sasuke heard her.

Naruko looked at her, "Watashi ga kare no hanashi o kesshite kika nai koto wo Sakura no shitte iru. Kore o shitte i te, naze watashi ni itta ka?(Sakura, you know I never listen to him. So why did you tell me?)" she said. But Sakura roller her eyes.

"You actually _believe _all the rubbish he's come out with about You-Know-Who? You reckon he's telling the truth?" Seamus said turning pale. "You think _I'm_ out of order?"

"Yeah I do!" Ron said angrily, his ears starting to turn red. Harry knew that was a danger sign.

"Then you're mad too!"

"Ok, I think that's enough." Naruko stepped out from the crowd.

"Matte, Naruko!" Sasuke growled.

Everyone watched as she went to stand by Harry and Ron. "Maybe you should all consider giving Harry a break. He's been having a tough time lately." she said, smiling as a warning. She didn't like all these people ganging up on him just because of what he said he saw. She didn't really know it was true, but she was going to stand by him anyways.

Harry looked at Naruko, somehow feeling a little grateful toward her for helping him defend what he knew was true.

"And who are you?" Seamus said, glaring at Naruko.

"I'm Harry's _friend._ I don't like it when people gang up on one person. He doesn't deserve it." she replied shortly.

"You're an outsider, what would you know about what's been happening at the school?" he snapped.

That slightly hit a nerve with her. She knew she was an outsider, she didn't have to be told. "You think I don't know that? But I know a lot more than you think I do, and I know Harry did _nothing _wrong." she said, her eyes flashing only to reveal a very small glimpse of the blood-red eyes that belonged to the Kyuubi. Almost no one saw except for the people that were staring really hard and the Shinobi.

"So you believe all the rubbish about You-Know-Who too?" he demanded, obviously believing what she said.

"Yeah, I do." she said calmly, smiling again.

"Oi Naruko, sore ha sore de juubun da. Koko ni modotte ki te.(Hey Naruko, that's enough. Come back here.)" Sasuke said. Everyone looked at him at the language change that just happened.

Naruko looked at him, "No." she said simply. "Harry shouldn't be bullied, he didn't do anything wrong. All these people can make all the little accusations they want, but he's innocent." Then she sighed and smiled, again, "Kuwae te, korera subete no hitobito ha burei de, dekiru koto ga muchi na hito ha tanoshii. (Besides, all these people are rude, letting them be clueless is fun.)" she giggled. Sakura giggled too, Naruko did have a point.

Naruko looked at Ron who took that as an implication to take over. "Anyone else or their parents gotta problem with Harry?" he said aggressively.

"Heh, my parents are muggles mate, they don't know nothing about anything." Dean said shrugging. "I'm not stupid enough to tell them about any deaths at the school."

Seamus glared at him, "My mother'll weasel _anything_ out of anyone, you don't know her!" he snapped, "Besides your parents don't get the _Daily Prophet_, they don't know Dumbledore's been sacked from the Wizerngamot and International Confederation of Wizards, just coz he's losing his marbles and-" but Neville Longbottom cut him off.

"Gran says that's rubbish," he piped up, "She says, that the _Prophet_'s going tumbling, not Dumbledore. She even canceled our subscription. We believe Harry." he said simply. Then he looked owlishly at Seamus, "Gran's always said that You-Know-Who would return someday. And me and her think if Dumbledore says he's back, then he's back."

Quickly, Harry felt a great rush of gratitude toward Neville. No one said anything. Naruko looked at Sasuke and the others. She didn't know what was true and what wasn't, but she was going to believe who she believed was right. And that was Harry.

Seamus appeared to have nothing else to say, so he walked up a spiral of stairs and disappeared.

Everyone's attention was caught when Ron clapped his hands, "Alright everyone, time to go to your dormitories, I don't want to hear it anymore." he said. No one moved. He glared at all of them, "Now." he said fiercely, showing his prefect badge. At that, everyone scrambled steadily to go to their rooms. After a few moments, the only people in the now big and empty room were the four Shinobi and the trio.

Harry looked at Naruko, feeling a little gratitude toward her for helping him defend what he absolutely knew was the truth. He felt the need to express it, "Hey," he said, tapping her on the shoulder. Naruko turned around to face him with a curious look on her face. "Thanks for doing that back there. Y'know, helping me." he said.

Naruko just shrugged, smiling, "Nope, it's no big deal. There's no reason for a bunch of people to gang up on one just for what they believe." she said. But then she thought he might take part of that the wrong way, "I believe you by the way." she quickly added.

Harry looked at her, "…You do?" he said surprised. What Seamus had said was true, they were outsiders, so with that being said, what would they know?

She nodded, "What you said about that man Voldemort coming back to life? Yeah, I think it's true too." She did, "Even though you're probably thinking, "What would an outsider know?", I read about it, and we were also told." she said simply.

Harry looked surprisingly at her, no one called him Voldemort other than himself, and a few, very few others.

Naruko clapped her hands together, "Well I think you all should go to sleep, me and my friends have some things to discuss together. I know you all must be tired and-"

Sakura cut her off, "Jeez Naruko, do you have to make it so obvious?" she said shaking her head in disapproval. What was going on in Naruko's head?

She stopped and looked at Sakura, "Huh? What are you talking about?" she asked curiously. She obviously didn't know what she was talking about…

"Watashi ha Naruko, watashi tachi ga koko de ninmu ni iru koto o anata ni omoidasa seru kamo shire masen.(May I remind you Naruko, that we're here on a mission.)" she said a little more hasher than necessary. At this Sasuke glared at here and Sai smiled slightly.

Naruko thought about it for a moment, then soon raised her eyebrows in comprehension. "Oh…" she said, "…right. Sorry I got a little confused," The she turned to look back at Harry and his friends, she started to mend what she'd just said, "Okay, well we're going to stay up a little longer and get this first year for us strait. Sooooo…good night!" she ended cheerfully.

Sai continued to smile, _Nice cover Naruto._ he thought looking at the now confused trio and smiling Naruko. He saw that a suspicious looked flashed across Harry's face. He knew that he was wondering why Sakura had spoken in Japanese to talk to Naruko. Sai knew eventually, if not sooner, Harry would find out what was going on around him. But until then, he didn't need to know anything. Sai looked at Sasuke who caught his eye. Sasuke slightly nodded.

He looked strait into the eyes of the trio.

Ron then yawned, "Alright mate, I'm beat, you coming?" he asked Harry, starting to walk up the stairway. Harry looked at him, yawning as well and nodded. "Good night Hermione." they both said.

Hermione waved to them as they disappeared up the stair way. "Good night Naruko, Sakura, Sai, Sasuke." she smiled sleepily. She turned an walked up a different stairway.

Naruko stared after her, smiling, "Heh heh, I like those three." she said, then she turned to Sasuke, "Nice one Sasuke."

Sai went to go sit on a couch in front of a lit fireplace, watching the fire dance around and crackle. "It looks as if no one believes Harry that this evil force is revived, or something like that." he said, looking at his teammates.

"So it seems," Sasuke said grabbing Naruko's hand. Sakura fallowed them to the couches. Sakura sat across from Sai and Naruko and Sasuke sat on the bigger couch together. Naruko took this as her chance to reverse her transformation. And a puff of smoke later, Sasuke was holding onto Naruto's hand.

"Nice to have you back Naruto." Sakura laughed at her friend.

Naruto nodded in agreement, laughing as well, "Being stuck in a girl's body is harder than it looks." he said. "No offense Sakura." he added. And she shook her head in response. He sighed, "I'm afraid if I stay like that for more than a month, Kyuubi might take that as some kinda hint to merge and keep my body like that." That damn Kyuubi, what a pain it could be sometimes.

Sakura looked at the warm colored flames slowly turning the hickory wood into ash. "Well that's the last thing we want." She shook her head. She looked at her team thoughtfully, wondering what was in wait for them this year. "What do you guys think about Harry?" she said.

Sai looked at her. Harry was…a strange person, to say the least. "It seems that Harry has very many enemies here. Not a lot of people like him or have liked him for the time that he's been here." he responded. And that was true. The Shinobi had only known him for the hours that they'd been together today, and it was the second argument he'd had with someone else. Sai wasn't sure what Harry was capable of doing, and he didn't know if Harry was dangerous or not. But a mission was a mission, and their's was to protect him.

Sasuke nodded in agreement with Sai. But he also thought maybe this was the first year Harry had been hated…(or something along those lines). Maybe the previous four years, he had lots of friends and a very little number of enemies. But with what he said, that this evil man was back, had sent everyone into a major state of denial. In other words, these people knew it was true, they just didn't want to believe it. In other _other_ words, they were stubborn…But it's not like Harry had given them good enough evidence _showing_ that he was back.

Naruto sighed again, "I think Harry's a good kid, I don't think he did anything wrong, and he doesn't deserved to be treated like he did." he huffed childishly. (Sasuke found this very cute by the way.) "Even if they don't believe him, we should."

Sakura looked at her ball of sunshine friend curiously, what? "What's that supposed to mean? How can we believe him when we don't even know what happened ourselves?"

Naruto looked at her, "I don't see Harry as the type who'd lie about something he was so serious about. If he was lying, then why would he defend himself so fiercely?" They all saw him, he was so serious, there was just no way that he could be lying about it.

Sai nodded, "He has a point, besides, what would he gain from lying?" he said. It only made sense that he'd be telling the truth. Well for now…

"For now, we should just carry out the mission like normal. We'll gain a whole world more of information later. We should go to sleep." Sasuke suggested. They would learn more on the way, and still keep learning even after the mission was over. Tomorrow was the first day of classes, they would have a lot to do. So he knew shoving all this information into Sakura's and Naruto's head all at one point was useless, it'd all just spill out later.

Sakura yawned, "Yeah, I am kinda tired," She stood up, "I'll see you guys in the morning. Are you coming Na-ru-_ko?_" She emphasized. Most-likely, no.

Naruto shook his head, "No, but I'll be up in a little while." If Sasuke had it his way, a little while would probably three in the morning. "I'm kinda sleepy too." he said.

"Alright then. See you in the morning." she said again, turning around and walking up the stairs Hermione did.

"Goodnight Sakura," Sasuke, Sai, and Naruto said. After, Sai looked at Sasuke who was looking at him knowingly. Sai sighed in his head. He was getting sent to bed too…

He stood up as well, "Well, I'm going to sleep too. We've got a long day ahead of us tomorrow." he said.

"Make sure you watch Harry, alright?" Sasuke said. "We don't need any out of hand incidents tonight." he sighed.

Sai nodded his head. With out saying another word to Naruto or Sasuke he disappeared up the stairs thinking, _Maybe it wasn't good to leave Naruto-kun with Sasuke alone…_But he shrugged it off. He knew it had to happen eventually.

Naruto sighed in his head. He knew what was coming. But he wasn't so sure it should be here. After all someone could wake up and they would be in a very compromising position. As if Sasuke cared anyways. Naruto knew he didn't.

Sasuke looked down at the littler teen whose head was leaning on his chest. He'd felt this was the time.

Naruto quietly clenched his teeth together, and looked up at Sasuke somewhat innocently. He pretended he didn't know what was coming, and smiled sweetly. He knew temptation on Sasuke was only going to provoke him. But he wasn't going to get what he wanted.

Almost like a crack-reflex, sirens went off in Sasuke's head at Naruto's radiant smile. With his arms, and in a flash he pinned the blond down on the soft maroon and crimson couch, securing Sunshine's legs with his own. Naruto stared into Sasuke's eyes with surprise that the action had happened so fast.

Pale, smooth lips crushed onto warm and soft ones with a little bit of force, wasting no time at all, Sasuke slipped his tongue into the Naruto's mouth, going lively around his mouth as the other's started to dance around, trying to have its protest.

"Mmm..mmph…" Naruto's protest was stifled by the kiss, and any kind of attempt of resisting were became futile by Sasuke's very firm grip. Naruto found it particularly hard to battle and be kissed at the same time, especially when Sasuke's kiss made him feel so stimulating.

Sasuke grunted with pleasure at the feeling the tangoing tongues with the small blonde under him. It was in no way different than that of any other time, but it was more stimulating because of the very much possible chance of being caught by another.

"Doesn't it feel so much more…exhilarating like this…Naruto?," Sasuke murmured in a husky and alluring voice. "Tell me, how does it feel like this?"

"Huh?" Naruto murmured back, very much in incomprehension.

"The thought of being caught at anytime?" Sasuke replied back, "How does that make you feel?"

But Naruto still didn't get it, the thought of just being caught at anytime made him very nervous. It did nothing else for him. Even with out any reply from Sunshine, Sasuke proceeded without his word. Tingling sensations engulfed Naruto as Sasuke started to lick the side of his neck, and Naruto moaned in bliss to the fresh and pleasing sensation. Sasuke sustained making sweeps of his tongue on the soft blonde's neck, continuing to make him moan.

Sasuke half lay on top of Naruto, pinning both of his hands down to the couch. He let go of Naruto's left arm, and slid his hands under the blonde's shirt, stroking the soft and warm skin underneath. Naruto quivered as cool fingers ringed his nipple making him emit small whimpers of sensuality.

Sasuke pulled up his little Sunshine's shirt revealing his as usual lean and slightly toned torso. He slowly and very seductively (of course for effect in his mind) lowered his lips close to Naruto's right nipple and let his hot breath fall down upon it, before licking it attentively. This, and many other factors helped produce an even louder moan from Naruto, which Sasuke took as an incentive to go to a higher level. He fervently seized the hard nipple into his mouth and sucked it gently.

And Naruto moaned even more loudly; the sound (once again as a crack-reflex) crashed straight down to Sasuke's groin, and his member started to quickly awaken. (I don't know if I'll turn this into crack sex or not, but…read on!!)

Quickly, he moved his legs in between Naruto's, separating them. Meeting him in the…in between was the very pleasing sight to see that little Sunshine was just equally, if not more, aroused as he was. He started to rub his leg against Naruto's member in his pants.

"Uwa, Sasuke!" Naruto gasped as Sasuke continued. Sasuke's own erection convulsed ferociously in desire at Naruto moaning his name like that. He soon freed his right hand, sliding it into Naruto's black pants, and under his boxers to firmly grip his erection, while his left continued to toy little Sunshines's nipples.

"Sasuke…stop." Somewhere in the back of Naruto's mind reminded him that they were in a room that other people came into it was just like back at Number Twelve Gimmauld Place. Sasuke pulled off Naruto's shorts and gazed at his fully erect member before looking into Naruto's eyes.

"Stop? Are you nervous someone might catch us?" Sasuke smirked, and lowered his hand to Naruto's member, "Weren't we under the same conditions last time?" he asked, before taking the shaft into his hand and started stroking languidly.

Naruto put his free arm over his eyes, "Sasuke! Please…"

Sasuke chuckled at seeing the blonde do that "Please? Hmm, is that that a 'Please stop Sasuke before someone catches us', or…is it a 'Please Sasuke, continue even if someone does come'?" he asked smartly as he continued to caress Naruto's hard member. Naruto gripped on the couch cushions tightly, too dazed by the sensation to fight Sasuke on the subject any longer.

Automatically, his hips started to arch up slowly as he neared his climax, Sasuke took that as encouragement to increased his pace. "Ahhhh, coming down here Sasuke!" Naruto's face contorted as he felt the pain and the pleasure come. Hot white liquid spilt into Sasuke's waiting hands. He fisted little Sunshine's member a few more times, while little Sunshine himself floated into blissful euphoria.

Sasuke dragged himself off Naruto and sat up, breathing heavily. His own erection was throbbing for its own release as well. After all, he couldn't be so selfish with little Naruto all the time, even if he did want to. Sometimes he had to spoil his little Sunshine. And right now, this was one of those times.

Feeling the world come back to his head, said Sunshine sat up unsteadily. Great, they would have to clean the couch. Naruto was panting and his face was red. Sasuke had no barriers when it came to sex in places…And with that he sort of started his inner argument with his crack-self in the back of his head. It went on for a while. Then it was resolved, Naruto couldn't always be so selfish, even though in this situation, he didn't know how he was being selfish.

"Teme, you do realize you did that in a public place?" he said sternly. "We could have been caught!" he said.

Said teme looked at Naruto. _With your moaning, my little dobe, we would've been…_ Half of his brain was paying attention to him and the other half was focusing on restraining his desire. He was still slightly shaking from it. Sasuke folded his hands under his chin, leaning on the coffee table just to hide his shaking and keep himself from grabbing his little dobe again. "You shouldn't complain anyways, it could've been a lot worse."

Naruto rolled his eyes; somehow he was going to equalize this. "Teme, I may have never realized this, but you spoil me a lot, don't you?" he asked. Then he stood up in front of the fire.

This question amused Sasuke, it was what he'd just been thinking about. He unfolded his hands from under his chin and stood up to face Naruto. With on hand he cupped the boy's chin gave him a small kiss on the forehead, "You think I spoil you? It never seems that way to me." he lied smoothly. The raven leaned in to this time kiss little Sunshine's lips. He slipped his tongue into Naruto's slightly parted lips and shared a passionate kiss with the blonde.

A funny thought then crossed his mind, "Hn, what reason would I have to spoil you anyways?" he pulled away, grinning.

Naruto stopped, "Oh, so it's like that huh teme? You say you don't spoil me?" he challenge.

Sasuke shrugged, still grinning, "Why would I?"

The blonde glared at the raven, "Then I'm not gonna spoil you." he said simply. as he pushed Sasuke against the wall next to the end of the mantle and attacked his lips with renewed robustness. His hands explored over the vastness of smooth and soft flesh under Sasuke's shirt, teasing his nipples.

Sunshine's sudden and renewed enthusiasm had caught Sasuke by surprise, but thoughts and comments any farther than that were quickly subdued when he felt Naruto's hand boldly and most unexpectedly caressed his hardened crotch.

Naruto kissed his way towards the raven's ears, also breathing his hot breath the same seductive way his little ball of moonlight, making said Moonlight shiver. He continued to ravage the boy's sensitive ear as he simultaneously undid Sasuke's pants. As they both crumbled to the ground around his legs, Naruto ran his hands lightly along Sasuke's inner thighs, making him shiver, and slipped his hands inside his boxers to grasp his erected member.

"How does it feel my little Darkness?" Naruto asked earnestly. He knew he could never do it like Sasuke could, but he was going to do his best.

"Dear gods…Naruto…please don't stop." Sasuke moaned with his eyes shut and his head tossed back as Naruto gently stroked his member with a firm hand, sending shocks of electricity into the pits of Sasuke's stomach.

The blonde repositioned himself to be on his knees and slowly slid Sasuke's boxers down. This released his erection from their obstructive boundaries. Staring at the erect member, Naruto smirked. In the past he had slightly taken notes even under the foggiest of times.

Naruto held Sasuke's erection in his hand, and shyly passed his tongue over the drop of pre-cum from the tip. Sasuke moaned in response, wanting to come at that very moment, but he forced himself to think chiding thoughts. For one, he thought it was _unbelievable_ that Naruto was doing what he was doing, and second, heh, that thought alone was driving him insane.

Naruto took Sasuke's moan as encouragement. Strangely (because he had never done this before) he found the translucent liquid tangy and fascinating, Naruto continued to lick along the engorged member. In that moment, he had remembered Sasuke once treating Naruto's length like that of a lollipop, (even though he found that thought profoundly perverted) he decided to try it.

Leaning back on his new thought, Naruto took a deep breath, and with his eyes closed, he began to suck fervently, his dark pink lips stretching tightly around the large member. Sasuke grunted and suddenly opened his eyes at the sudden oral attack, and clutched the end of the rug closest to him very tightly as Naruto pumped and sucked him enthusiastically.

"Naruto…" Sasuke moaned again.

Sunshine looked up at the sound of the breathy moan still sucking at Moonlight. The sight of Naruto on his knees, looking up at him with those big blue eyes, with his penis on his mouth, (Sasuke found this so lewd and unbearable) he gave out a hoarse cry and came, spilling the cum inside of Naruto's mouth

He was caught unprepared, Naruto, on a crack-reflex, quickly chocked down the hot liquid that had burst in his mouth. He slipped Moonlight's member out of his mouth, frowning slightly at the salty aftertaste of the hot liquid, but smiled as Sasuke let his head fall back again.

Sasuke was breathing hard, "…Thanks." he mumbled, blushing.

Naruto's face was so much redder than his lovers, "Somehow I had to equalize the playing field." he replied.

Naruto helped Sasuke sit up against the wall, then Naruto collapsed next to him. Both of them were extremely worn out and tired their mind-blowing orgasms. Sasuke turned to face his little ball of sunshine thoughtfully, only to find the blonde already sleeping peacefully. He sighed hugging the blonde close to him, letting sleep overtake him as well.

Sai walked down the stairs. He stopped at the sight of Sasuke and Naruto sitting against the wall, both sleeping. He looked at the couch were they were once sitting three hours ago to see the white stains on the cushion on the right. He sighed and smiled. He didn't have to wake Sakura up for this. He could do it himself.

* * *

**1:** Flashbacks are never told from everyone's POV, but mine are. This is confusing yes, and I know I'll probably get criticism for it. But I'm not gonna change it. Sorry.  
**2:** Heehee, I didn't know how to describe it, that's why I put it there. lol.  
**3:** I don't know how many sons Sandaime Hokage had, I know he had two. Also, I didn't know if he was still married or not and if he had any daughters.  
**4:** This was the change to the Japanese. I've put it in Romaji instead of Kanji and Hiragana. I think I'll keep it like this for the rest of them. You could learn a little Japanese~!!


	9. Pt Two: Twisted Teacher

**A/N-** Hey~!! Sorry I think it's been a while, right? So you remember, (if you read somewhere) that I'd been running from the plot bunnies? Yeah, well that didn't really turn out so well. I have a little yellow notebook and inside are 42 plots for new stories that I've written, so I might put poll in my profile, and just PM me which title you want to when. 13 of the 42 plots are oneshots and some of them are Kingdom Hearts...I think I've got a Smash Bros one and a one that somewhat references to the Avatar...so yeah...And if there's an easier way to make a poll, can someone **please** tell me?

* * *

Early morning and before anyone else, the four Shinobi were up. Of course they were used to waking up at insane times and not getting very much sleep and sleeping light as a feather. But they were still up early.

To pass the time, they talked and that was pretty much all they'd done up until now, it was about seven a.m. when everyone else had started to be moving up and about. The first person they saw in the common room was the boy Seamus Finnigan from yesterday who had been arguing with Harry. He still seemed pretty angry and said nothing to the four of them as he quickly left through the portrait hole.

"I don't see why he's still angry." Sakura shrugged. "So what if he doesn't agree with Harry." Naruko nodded in agreement.

"We do that back in the village too Sakura." said Sai, contradicting her. It was true. Especially for Naruto and Tsunade-sama. And Kakashi. And Yamato, Sasuke, Sakura, Jiraiya-sama, Shizune-san and everyone else. Sai smiled.

Sakura shrugged again, guessing Sai was right…in a way. They heard two sets of footsteps **(1)** coming down spiraling stairs.

Naruko waved at Fred and George, "Hi Fred, hi George!" she said happily. Out of everyone she'd met so far, she liked them the most. They were a couple of trouble makers like she was. "Whatcha up to?" she asked as she walked toward them.

"Hi Naruko," they both chorused. "We're putting up and advertisement." Fred started.

"For what?" Naruko asked curiously looking at the paper they'd posted up on the message board.

"Starting a little business and we need some volunteers." George said.

Naruko looked at the paper they had posted. "Gallons of galleons!" she'd read. "Pocket money failing to keep pace with your outgoings? Like to earn a little extra gold?" and then there was a decorative line, "Contact Fred and George Weasly, Gryffindor common room for simple, part-time, virtually painless jobs" Then she noticed there was small print at the bottom, she bent in to read it, "(We regret that all work is undertaken at applicant's own risk.)" Naruko giggled.

"Sounds good, huh?" Fred said grinning.

"We thought it would." George said, nodding.

"Well it sounds good. I would volunteer, but…" She looked over her shoulder at Sasuke who was watching her closely, "My friends would reject the idea." she said sheepishly. Sasuke could be so overprotective sometimes. It's not like the twins would kill her…that was unlikely.

Fred and George looked at each other then looked over at Sasuke, where Naruko was looking. Both of them grinned at each other. "Don't fret." George said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"We like you too much to make you our guinea pig." Fred chuckled.

Naruko looked at both of them. "Guinea pig? You mean your experimenting on these guys?" They both nodded at her. She thought for a moment, then laughed, "That's really clever." she said. Both of them nodded again.

"Well, we'd love to stick around Naruko," Fred said, sighing.

"But we've a few other things to attend to." George finished.

"We'll see you around Naruko!" both of them chorused. They left the common room through the portrait hole.

Naruko was still laughing as she looked at the paper again. All these people were very funny, maybe this year would be better than she thought. But she knew now to watch out for those two, they were just about as devious as she was. Naruko stopped laughing._ Maybe even more_…nah! She laughed again.

Sasuke, Sai, and Sakura stared at Naruko strangely while she was enveloped in her own little world, laughing on and off, making different face expressions. Finally she'd stopped laughing and rejoined the group. She'd still thought it was funny.

Sakura looked at her blonde friend, smiling in a strange way, "Have fun over there Naruko?" she asked. She did act very strange, and saying that was bland. "What was so funny anyways?"

Naruko shook her head, rejecting Sakura's question. "Nothing." And she let out a little giggle. A moment after that, she started to think about Harry. How was he feeling? Probably still angry at that other boy for calling him a liar. Naruko knew she would be if someone called her a liar, it'd be all-out…freaking calling her a liar. She looked up to see her friends looking at her concerned and strangely, her face must have been twisting into anger. Whoops. "So, do you guys think Harry is still angry?"

"We wouldn't know, we haven't seen him yet." Sai remarked.

Naruko looked darkly at him, "That's not what I meant freak. I meant do _you guys_ think he's angry?" she said again, still slightly looking darkly at Sai. He just smiled.

Sakura looked thoughtfully at the staircase, "Maybe…but since we don't really know him that well, he could be feeling anything right now." she replied shrugging.

"We're not going to look into it too much right now." Sasuke said. "Eventually he's going to have to come downstairs, it's the first day of classes. We'll see how he looks then." And he ended the tediousness. Naruko frowned at him, huffing inside her head. How come that teme always cut her off? It was annoying.

The four Shinobi heard more footsteps coming down, two on the boys side and one on the girls. Soon, Harry, Ron, and Hermione appeared. The four of them looked at Harry, and sure enough he still looked pretty angry. Or upset at the least. They joined each other.

Hermione looked at Harry, "What's wrong Harry?" she asked. Naruko looked at her strangely, she could've swore she was there last night. Then she glared at Sasuke for doing what he did, making Naruto's mind hazy. "You seem angry about something."

When Ron got the feeling that Harry wasn't going to answer, he did. "Seamus reckons that he's lying about You-Know-Who." he said frowning and briefly.

Hermione had been expecting some sort of angry reaction out of Harry from this. When he remained silent, she sighed. "I see, Lavender thinks so as well."

Sai and Sasuke looked at Sakura to see if what Hermione said was true. Sakura nodded her head. Naruko frowned again, she could've know too, if it wasn't for Sasuke. She glared at him which Sai caught and smiled at the thought and image that had passed through his head.

Their attention was caught again when Harry had said something very loud. Hermione caught sight of Naruko and her friends, ignoring what Harry had said, and waved at them. "Good morning." she greeted, smiling cheerfully. Ron and Harry soon walked up behind her, Harry having a slightly annoyed look on his face.

"Morning you guys." Naruko said just as cheerfully as Hermione did. Then she looked at Harry, "Harry, how are you doing?" she asked, being considerate.

Harry looked at her, now surprised, "I'm…fine I guess. Thanks for asking." Then he remembered the gratitude he'd had for her last night. "Thanks again, for yesterday, y'know?" he said. Hermione and Ron looked at each other and then looked at Harry. He'd just had a sudden mood swing.

Sai looked at Sasuke, Sasuke stared at Naruko, and Naruko smiled at Harry. "There's really no need to keep thanking me like this, but no problem." she explained, shrugging. Then she laughed again, they all looked at her strangely. _Man, I am way to modest! _she laughed then stopped abruptly as if she'd never started in the first place. Ron raised an eyebrow in curiosity and Sakura rolled her eyes. Strange child.

Then Harry turned to his friends, "Sorry for jumping down you throats, I'm just a little on edge." he frowned.

"That's quite all right." Hermione said, dignified. "Do you remember what Dumbledore had said at the end-of-year- feast last year?" she asked. But neither Ron or Harry did. They both stared at her blankly. Hermione sighed. "About You-Know-Who. You know, '_His gift for spreading discord and enmity is very great. We can fight it only by showing an equally strong bond of friendship and trust-_'" she couldn't finish because Ron had cut her off.

"Really, how do you remember all this stuff and all?" he said. Naruko looked at him wearing a look of admiration on his face, nodding in agreement but not be admiring toward Hermione. Big whoop, remembering stuff. Sakura could do that in her sleep. But she liked Hermione anyways.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Because I listen Ron," she said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"I listen too, but I can't tell you-" And Hermione cut him off.

"_The point,_" she pressed on, "is that what's somewhat happening right now between Harry and everyone else is exactly what Dumbledore was saying. It's only been two months since he's been back and we're already fighting and arguing with each other. Also remember the Sorting Hat's song, that was the same point it was warning us on, standing together and being united-" And Ron cut her off, _again._

Sai shook his head. No respect among peers he saw. He looked at Sasuke and they seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"Ok," Ron said, his voice thick with sarcasm. "Harry said it on the mark last night, fat chance if we hafta get matey with the Slytherins." At this, Naruko and Sakura looked at Sai who nodded telling them it was true. Both of the girls looked at each other, the same thought passing through their heads, there must be some very big rivalry between these two groups of students.

Sakura looked at the clock on the wall, "Hey, we should be getting down to the Great Hall." she suggested. The trio looked at the clock and nodded.

"You're right." Hermione agreed.

Naruko put on a big smile, "Yay, breakfast! I'm starving!" she said, laughing again.

* * *

All seven of them sat in the Great Hall enjoying their breakfast. Naruko had been slightly angry earlier because they hadn't had any ramen around. At all. Sakura tried her best to consol her little blonde friend, but it didn't work out too well. The only thing that had stopped Naruko from having what Sai liked to think as a "bitch-fit", was Sasuke, who decided it would be best to control the situation by scaring the living daylights out of her by using Mangekyo Sharingan. **(2)** After that, she barely complained.

Harry looked up at the staff table only to see Professor Grubbly-Plank chatting with the astronomy professor, Professor Sinistra. In his head, he saw that Hagrid was only conspicuous by his absence. Up above, the enchanted ceiling shadowed Harry's somewhat foul and down mood. It was gray and looking of rain soon. He rested his cheek on his fist, "Dumbledore didn't bother to mention how long Grubbly-Plank was going to be staying…" he said frowning and looking up at Ron and Hermione.

Hermione looked at her down friend thoughtfully, "Well maybe…he didn't want to draw attention to his absence…" she said, trying to cheer Harry up a little.

But Ron half laughed, "Draw attention? How could we _not_ notice him not being here." he said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Sakura decided to join. She had listened to enough of the trio's conversations about this man to know they were really close to him. But she didn't know how close the others were. "Well, think about it a little," They looked at her, "you three may notice that he's not here, but everyone else may not, that's why Dumbledore must've not said anything. Maybe he figured unnecessary questions would pop up that he didn't feel were needed to be answer." she explained. The trio looked at each other, thinking that over.

Then, Naruko was enlightened, "Oh!" They all looked at her as she popped the bottom of her fist into her palm, "Maybe he sent him on a secret mission for the…" she bent in to whisper, "Organization." And at that the remaining six stopped.

"Naruko…" Sakura started, he face having "Did she just say…something that made sense?" written all over it.

Sai pointed at her, smiling, "You just said something smart." And although Sasuke remained silent, he agreed. With each day passing, Naruko was getting smarter.

Naruko stopped, she stared blankly at Sai, trying to slowly process what he'd just said. _You…just…said…something…_smart. Smart. Smartsmartsmart… And Sakura sighed. "Sai…" she said, her face starting to go white with anger and annoyance, "I have a ninety-nine-point-ninety-nine of a mind to stand up and kick your ass!" Sai merely smiled.

Hermione gasped at the dirty mouth her blonde friend carried. Ron's face went white with surprise, and Harry blinked a few times. They watched as she stood up from the bench, people started to stare, Sakura saw as she looked around. "Naruko, _sit down_!" she whispered urgently.

Naruko continued to glare at Sai with a killing intent, she pointed at him, "No!" she said, her face turning red with embarrassment, "Believe it or not, I'm actually very smart. But all of you only have the attention span of…of…" Her body relaxed itself as she tried to think of something with a short attention span. They watched as she sat down with a thoughtful expression on her face.

Sai smiled with another little trick up his sleeve, "The attention span of a Naruto?" he said.

Naruko stood up again, "Yes! The attention span of a Naru-" she stopped. "Hey, wait a minute!"

Hermione leaned over to whisper to Sakura, "I'm sorry, but is she always like this?" she said just a tad worried, "That could be very bad for her health."

Sakura sighed as Naruko started yelling at Sai in Japanese, "Believe it or not…she is always like this. But it was worse back in our village, believe me…" She then glared at Sasuke to do something about it. He sighed in reply and nodded.

Naruko was still yelling her head off when Sasuke wrapped his arm around her waist and forced her to sit down, hurting her butt in the process, "Oi, oi!" she said, glaring at Sasuke, "What the hell was that for?" she asked, still pretty pissed at Sai for being a smartass.

Sakura glared at Naruko, "Hey, what did we freakin' tell you about attracting attention to ourselves here?" she said. "Did you not see that you were going to cause a scene?" At this, Naruko stopped and looked around to see quite a few people staring at her. "You need to stay better in control of your temper around these people, you could hurt someone. And Sai," she said, glaring over at him as well, "Quit egging her on!"

Sai smiled at her, very much amused indeed. He saluted her, "Yes mother-dearest." **(3)**

Although Sasuke did agree with Sakura on everything she had said, he didn't like the way she had gone about settling them down even if it did work. She could be so controlling sometimes…and if it got out of hand anytime this year, then he would have to take care of it. He looked at Harry and he was eyeing Naruko suspiciously. That was a bad sign. He leaned in to whisper in Naruko's ear, "Sakura's right, you really need to behave yourself. Or…do I need to punish you?" he asked.

Naruko looked at him, knowing what he meant when he said "punish" She nodded, "Fine. But if we're outside the next time, Sai, it's your ass." she said.

Sai continued to smile, "Agreed."

Everyone's attention was torn away from each other as they had heard a whoosh. They all looked up and saw countless owls flying about, landing in different places and dropping things for people to catch.

Harry saw that Hedwig hadn't appeared and it wasn't a surprised, because the only person he corresponded with was Sirius and he doubted that he'd had anything to report that happened recently. However Harry did see that Hermione retrieved a copy of the _Daily Prophet_ from an owl that soon flew off. He looked irritated at her, "What are you still getting _that_ for?" he said, disgustedly looking at the paper.

She unfolded the newspaper and began to read, "I believe it's best to know what the _enemy_ are saying." she replied darkly. She went quiet and wouldn't talk for a while.

Harry looked at Naruko who was unfolding a letter. He watched as her eyes slightly widened. "You guys…" Sakura, Sasuke, and Sai moved closer to her as they looked at the letter. When they finished it, Harry saw them all frown at each other as if something bad happened…weren't they members of the Order or something? And If it was from Sirius, then why didn't he send him one as well? He had just as much right to know as they did.

"But Sasuke, you guys…" Harry listened in closely, "You know I can't keep my mouth shut. Tsunade baa-chan will just have to deal with the consequences." she frowned.

Sakura shook her head quickly, "Naruko, quit being a baby, _listen_ to what Hokage-sama says. You know if you don't you'll get in bigger trouble when we go home."

Harry looked away for a moment, _Hokage…sama? What's that supposed to mean?_ he thought. He looked closely at the letter as he Sasuke take it from Naruko. It was written in Japanese… maybe that meant it wasn't from Sirius after all.

Sasuke took the letter from Naruko, reading over it again…

_Sasuke, Sakura, Sai, Naruto._

_I hope the mission is off to a good start. I thought over what you said about the Umbridge woman, I couldn't think of how she would derail the mission with her spying and actions, so just incase, I consulted Shikamaru and a few others. He said that as long as the woman didn't see you do anything out of the ordinary, it shouldn't bother the mission._

_Naruto is a big factor in the group's being able to keep its secret. Sasuke, make sure you keep him in check. You know how he likes to defy people. His acting out will only attract attention to yourselves._

_I've heard the Slytherin house is somehow tied to this Voldemort character. Sai, I'm going to need you to use your Ninpou: Choujuu Giga technique to see if you can gather anything._

_Also, one last, very dire, important note. We've gotten wind that Orochimaru might become involved in this somehow. Watch your backs and be careful. We'll be sure to keep you posted._

_Good luck,_

_Tsunade._

_P.S. Fifth year is O.W.L. year, It's unfortunate you have to take these, but make sure you all do your best to see that Naruto passes. You know he isn't very good with tests…_

Sasuke looked at Naruko who was still arguing with Sakura about defying and all that. Then he looked over at Sai who was looking seriously back at him. And what were O.W.L.s anyway?

* * *

For our four Shinobi, the morning passed quickly and all of it was rather boring. Naruko had already fallen asleep in a class that had a ghost for a teacher. Binns, was it? Then they saw that man they'd met at the first Order meeting they went to, Severus Snape. In a class called Divination that was in a very high tower, Naruko had almost fell asleep again if it hadn't been for Sasuke, constantly pinching her under the Table.

She'd broke some tea cups…

Now it was time for Defense Against the Dark Arts class. The one Harry wasn't looking forward to today, even after potions. Naruko wasn't too keen on going there either. She knew she was going to get in trouble. She didn't know how, but she knew she was going to. If that pink crack-pot old lady had it her way, Naruko would most likely end up in a superior's office every day.

Naruko had been separate from the rest of her friends and was running swiftly through all the corridors, looking for the classroom. She knew where it was, she just didn't know where _she_ was. Then the bell rang. "Shit!" she exclaimed as she picked up the pace. She felt like she was freaking flying she was moving so fast.

It came into her view. "Yes!" she chanted, quickly moving closer and closer to it. She grabbed the handle and, "Safe!" she yelled extremely loud. The room was completely silent and everyone was staring at Naruko who was only slightly panting after that sprint. Naruko could care less if everyone was staring at her, as long as she was in the class. "Sorry sensei!" she said, smiling sheepishly. "I-um…got lost."

Umbridge just looked at her, not knowing what to make of the girl at first. She smiled a sweet smile. Naruko saw behind that sweet little old womanly smile was a sort of poison. Honey-poison to be correct. She motioned for Naruko to come forward. "That's quite all right dear, just please make sure to be on time from now on." she said. Naruko bowed in reply and looked over her shoulder to see Harry grinning, Sai smiling, Sakura shaking her head, and few others' odd reactions. "Please go put yourself next to Mr. Uchiha." Naruko bowed again, smiling as she went to sit next to her boyfriend.

"Mr. Uchiha," Umbridge said, "Please explain to Ms. Uzumaki what we are doing." Sasuke didn't look up at her but slightly nodded. When Sasuke was almost done, they looked up to see Hermione's hand held up in the air. Half the class was just staring at her, no longer reading, wondering if Umbridge was ever going to notice her.

Finally Professor Umbridge felt she could no longer ignore the situation at hand. To many students were distracted from their work. "Yes dear? Is there something you would like to ask about the chapter."

Hermione looked at her rather solemnly, "No, not about the chapter." she said shortly, trying to be polite.

"Well, we are just all reading for now." Umbridge said, showing her pointed teeth. At the sight, Naruko frowned, this woman could be a demon from hell. Just add some horns and… "If you have any questions, I ask that you please retain them until the end of class."

Hermione frowned, "Actually it's about you course aims." she said directly.

Professor Umbridge stopped and raised her eyebrows, "And your name is-?" she said.

"Hermione Granger." she replied, standing.

"I believe the course aims are perfectly clear on the board Miss Granger. Yes, perfectly clear if you allow yourself to read through them clearly." In her voice, Sai heard that she was very determined to keep the sweetness up. A little more provoking and…

Sakura scoffed at Umbridge under her breath.

"Sorry, I'm afraid I don't." Hermione said bluntly.

"I must agree. There's nothing up there about _using_ defensive spells." Sakura said, standing as well and backing up Hermione who looked back at her and smiled slightly.

There was a silence. Many students turned to look back up at the course aims. As they read through them a few times, they started frowning.

Umbridge gave a little laugh. She became slightly skeptic, "_Using _defensive spells?" she said giving another little laugh, "I don't see why any situation in _my_ class would call for the use of a defensive spell. Surely Miss Granger, you don't expect to be attacked in class, do you?"

Enter Ron, standing. "We aren't going to be using magic?" he interrupted loudly.

Cut in, Umbridge, "Students will raise their hands when they wish to speak in my class." she said swiftly. "Mr.-"

"Weasly," Ron thrust his hand in the air, more annoyed than anything else.

Sai stared at the back of Hermione's head, she was about to ask something else. He did it for her. He put his hand in the air, resulting in everyone looking at him. He smiled.

"Yes Mr.-"

"Sai Akira." he said. He stood and didn't bother waiting for a reply from her, she was annoying anyways. "I believe this is called Defense Against the Dark Arts, right?" Again he waited for no reply, "I'm fairly sure the whole point of this class is to have spells that defend against the Dark Arts demonstrated for the students to learn them adequately, correct?" he said, still smiling.

Umbridge ignored the fact that the last part was a question and tuned around into a statement. "Well Mr. Akira, I believe, you aren't a Ministry-trained education expert. I'm afraid you aren't the one who decides the 'whole point' of any class. Wizards and witches older and more cleverer than you have decided the teaching layout of this year's criteria. All of you will be learning defensive spells in a controlled environment, in a secure, risk-free way and-"

Enter Harry. Standing. And very loudly too. Naruko smiled, this was getting good. "And what use is that?" he said, "If we ever are attacked in won't be in a '_secure risk-free'_ way and-"

"Mr. Potter, _your hand!" _sang Professor Umbridge.

Annoyed as well, Harry thrust a tight fist in the air. In reply, Umbridge turned away from him. Now, several other people had their hands up as well, many questions buzzing around in their heads.

Naruko looked at Sasuke frowning still, "Watashi wa kore ga suki de wa ari masen…(I don't like this…)" she said.

Sasuke nodded, "Boku wa dochira ka, kono josei wa kaigi teki. (I don't either, this woman is suspicious…)" he said, looking at the pink teacher.

Umbridge looked at the two. "Yes? Is there something you wish to express toward me?" she said.

They both looked at each other. Then they grinned and stood up simultaneously. "Who us?" the said in perfect unison. That caught everyone's attention. "No, of course not sensei. We were just discussing the book." Perfect unison with just a hint of smart-assness. They were just like twins to everyone else. Sakura glared at the both of them and Sai felt like he wanted to laugh, but he just smiled like usual.

Umbridge turned away from the pair of them as well. "And your name is?" she said spotting Dean Thomas.

He put down his hand and stood to speak, "Dean Thomas."

"Yes, Mr. Thomas?"

"It's like Harry said, isn't it?" he said, "If we are going to be attacked, I don't think it will be in a risk-free-" He couldn't finish for Umbridge cut him off.

"As I said," she repeated, smiling a very irritated smile at Dean, "Do you really expect to be attacked in my class?"

Naruko shot out of her seat. "Maybe not in your class, but what happens _after _we leave school? Out into the _real _world? Shouldn't we have these skills for then?" she said, starting to get slightly angry. Not that this applied to her, but still, for all these other kids who weren't Shinobi, it would be harder for them to defend themselves.

"_You're hand is not up Ms. Uzumaki! _Please seat yourself again." But she did not. She remained standing, now glaring at Umbridge. "And what do you suppose that is out there, waiting to attack children like yourselves?"

Enter Harry. "Huh, let me think…" he said in a mock thoughtful voice. He could feel his temper bubbling just beneath the surface of bursting. It always seemed like that these days. "Maybe…_Lord Voldemort?" _he said, glaring at Umbridge.

Naruko smacked her forehead, Ron gasped, Lavender Brown let out a little scream, Neville slipped out of his stool sideways. Everyone had some sort of reaction from the name Voldemort. An idea entered Naruko's head to ease the tension of the class she now felt. She stood; everyone looked at her. "Here's an idea, instead of everyone acting like a brat when they hear that man's name, why don't we just call him Lord Moldybutt?" Whatever she had been aiming for, it worked. Some of the class started to laugh. Umbridge however did not.

"Silence, Ms Uzumaki! Sit!" However she did not sit, just as last time. "Ten point from Gryffindor, Mr. Potter and Ms. Uzumaki." At that, the class went still and silent. "Now, let me make a few things quite clear…" Umbridge started again. "You have been told that a certain Dark wizard had returned." She then put a smile into a thin line, "This-is-a…lie."

Explode. "It is NOT A LIE!" Harry shouted angrily, "I _saw_ him, I _fought_ him!"

That was the last straw from Umbridge, "DETENTION, Mr. Potter!" she said triumphantly. "Detention, after class. Now, everyone kindly continue to read your textbooks." And then she sat down behind her desk again. Harry then stood up. Everyone stared at him.

"Harry, no!" Hermione tugged at his sleeve to make him sit once again, but he jerked it out of her reach.

_Here it comes._ Sai thought, closing his book. Sakura sighed, Naruko grabbed Sasuke's laying hand on top of their shared desk. They thought the same thing that Sai had.

"So according to you, Cedric Diggory dropped dead of his own accord?" Harry asked, his voice shaking.

A collective intake of breath, then dead silence. No one had every head Harry talk of Cedric or what had happened the night he died. Views were switching from Harry and Umbridge. She looked at him without even a trace of a fake smile lingering on her face.

"Cedric Diggory's death was a tragic accident." she said coldly.

"Oh, is that what they're saying these days? That it was an _accident?" _he said. Harry could feel himself starting to shake. He hadn't talked to anyone about this, and he didn't want to…not to thirty eagerly listening students. "Voldemort killed him, and you know it."

Naruko rolled her eyes, she guessed her idea of "Moldybutt" wasn't carrying on too well.

Professor Umbridge's face was quite blank. For a moment, Naruko thought that she was going to scream at poor Harry who already had enough trouble as it was. Then, in her softest, sweetest, most girlish voice, "Come here Mr. Potter dear." Naruko had had enough of that.

"No Harry, stay where you are." she said, glaring at Umbridge. Everyone looked at her then Umbridge who was looking slightly taken aback.

"Naruko, what do you think you're doing?" Sakura asked.

Naruko didn't look at Sakura, "Listen _sensei_, let Harry believe what he wants to believe. I'm not saying you're lying Harry, I believe you about Voldemort. Cedric's death _was not_ an accident. Voldemort killed him." she said boldly. "And if you _don't_ believe that, then that's your problem."

"Silence Ms. Uzumaki!" Umbridge said.

"No, you shut-up! I'm sick of you telling me that. Hell, you look like the Barbie threw up Pepto-Bismol on you! I _will not_ listen you, so go ahead, punish me too!"

The class was aghast. Umbridge was caught off guard by what Naruko said. "I don't care if you hate me! I don't care if you make the rest of the year miserable for me! I don't! BUT _no one_ calls my friends LIARS!" she said, losing her temper, "Why, I have half a mind to go up there and punch your face in!"

"DETENTION MS. UZUMAKI! You do NOT threaten a teacher! You will see me after class as well!"

Naruko started to walk toward the front of the class, forgetting the thirty something pairs of eyes staring at her, and tossing over her chair, "Chiisai gaki de aru no o yame! Anata wa toraburu wo naka ni ireru tokoro desu! (Quit being a brat! You're going to get in trouble!)" Sakura shouted.

Naruko glared back at her, "Watashi ga ki ni suru you ni omowa re masu ka? Watashi wa kono josei ga suki de ha naku te, kanojo ha abazure desu! Sono ue, kanojo wa watashi no shinkei ni sawari masu! (Does it look like I care? I don't like this woman, she's a bitch! Plus she get's on my nerves!)" she said, flashing her eyes threateningly at Sakura.

"Boku wa Sakura ni doui shi te, Naruko, anata ga ochitsuku hitsuyou ga ari masu. Anata wa watashi tachi no shoutai wo akasu tokoro desu. (I agree with Sakura, Naruko, you need to calm down. You're going to blow our cover.)" Sai said direly.

"Ms. Uzumaki, quit conversing with you friends in Japanese that I cannot understand. I can get you in trouble for that." Umbridge said, looking coldly at Naruko.

"Unfortunately, Naruko, she's right." Naruko looked at Sasuke. He was slightly glaring at her, "Anata wa Tsunade ga tegami de itta mono wo kika nai de, kon kekka wo shiharawa nakere ba nari masen. (You didn't listen to what Tsunade said in the letter, now you must pay the consequences." he said.

Everyone watched as Naruko froze after Sasuke finished speaking. She hung her head in anger and slight sadness. She sighed then looked up with a bright smile on her face. "Very well Sasuke. Professor Umbridge, I'm terribly sorry I exploded like that. I accept your detention and apologize for every foul word I said." Even thought she meant nothing of what she said, Sasuke and Sai were right. She had to stop losing her temper.

Harry seemed calmed down after what Naruko did, and once again he felt gratitude toward her.

"If you please," Naruko said, sitting back down next to Sasuke, "Don't send Harry out." she said.

The students looked at Umbridge, waiting for her reply. She saw they were all waiting, then she nodded, she saw that she once again had control over the students. She smiled sweetly, "Very well, Ms. Uzumaki. Mr. Potter, please return to your seat."

And the rest of class seemed pretty boring compared to the earlier events. Everyone finished the first two chapters before the bell rang. When it did, Umbridge dismissed class and called Naruko and Harry to her office, telling them to gather their stuff and that she'd be waiting.

"Naruko, a word of advice," Sai started, "tread carefully around Umbridge, you don't know what kind of influence she has on the superiors of this school." he said.

Hermione nodded, "I agree with Sai. She has the Ministry behind her."

Naruko sighed and nodded, "Yes, from now on we'll _try_ to be careful. Right Harry?" But she didn't wait for him to answer. "We'll see you back in the common room!" she said, smiling. She grasped Harry's wrist and dragged him up to Umbridge's office.

Sasuke watched the both of them going. He then sighed, slug his bag over his shoulder and left the class without a word. The rest followed in his suit.

* * *

There was a knock on the door. "Enter." said Umbridge sweetly. She watched as Naruko and Harry entered.

"We're here sensei." Naruko said politely. She didn't want to be rude and she had to keep her composure. "What's our punishment?" She ignored her surroundings. It looked like Barbie had gotten to this poor room too.

Harry hadn't recognized the room they entered at first. The previous three years he had come into this office it had been decorated more darkly, with different things from its owner. But this, this was insanely pink.

"Good evening, Ms. Uzumaki and Mr. Potter. Sit down please." she said pointing them to the two desks in front of her pink one, "For your punishment this evening, you two will be writing some lines for me." she said as they said down. She stood and handed both of them long, thin black quills with an unusually sharp point. "Instead of your own quills, you both will be using two special ones of my own."

She looked at Harry, "Mr. Potter, I would like you two write '_I must not tell lies'_ _._" This slightly struck a nerve with him. "Ms. Uzumaki, I would like you to write _'I must control my temper'._" she said. Naruko, unlike Harry, nodded and began to write.

"Sensei," Naruko said stopping, "I can't write in English script." she frowned.

"Well, I suggest you write in whatever language script you can." Umbridge replied. Naruko shrugged and started again.

"How many times?" Harry asked. Naruko stopped again and looked at Umbridge as well.

"Oh, I would say as long as it takes for the message to, _sink in._" she replied. She then faced the window and began to hum to herself. She stopped when Harry wasn't writing, "Yes, dear?"

"You haven't given me any ink."

"Oh, you won't need any." And she continued to hum.

Harry began to write: _I must not tell lies. _Naruko did the same with hers in Japanese Kanji and Hiragana, _I must control my temper_. After the both of them wrote a few lines, Harry started to feel a sort of itching pain on the back of his writing hand. At first, he ignored it, but the pain became more severe as he continued line after line. He silently wondered to himself if Naruko was feeling the same. After another line, the pain started becoming unbearable.

Harry let out a short gasp of pain. As he continued to write, he watched the back of his right hand, words started to carve into it. The red ink, he realized, was not ink, but his own blood. He looked at Naruko's hand as well, and the same was happening, but she didn't look like she'd noticed it. And it was going up her arm as well. He sat and watched as blood poured from the kanji carved cuts even though it was supposed to be used as the ink.

The blood started over flowing over the desk and began to drip on the wooden floor. When Umbridge began to hear the blood dripping, she stopped humming and turned around to see Harry no longer writing (he only had a third of the page filled) and Naruko finishing the first two thirds of the back page and the blood that was covering the desk.

At the sight of the Naruko's blood, Umbridge felt slightly faint and Harry was surprised that Naruko was acting so nonchalant about it, as if it wasn't even happening. She finished. "Sensei!" she said, smiling, turning her mouth into an O. "I'm dooooone!" she said standing up. She handed the bloodstained paper to Umbridge. Her left hand was dripping blood still onto the floor. She tuned to Harry, "Are you done too Harry?" she said.

Harry nodded, shaking slightly, "Yes I'm done." He stood and handed his paper, which was much cleaner than Naruko's, to Umbridge as well.

"Uh, yes. Very well. You…you are both dismissed." she said faintly.

"Right, come on Harry!" she said as she grabbed both of their bags and quickly dragged Harry out of the room.

When they were out of hearing range of Umbridge, Naruko let go of Harry. She began to gently lick her hand and the rest of her lower arm, not because it hurt, but because she didn't want to leave a trail of blood for the other teachers to fallow.

"Umm, Naruko…how did you do that?" Harry said, looking at her strangely.

She didn't look at him, "Do what?" she said as if she didn't know.

"Your hand…how did you-" she cut him off.

"I have a _very_ high tolerance for pain. Sasuke always says, 'Moshi kutsuu ni taeru koto ga deki nakere ba, anata wa saru deshou.'" she said, smiling. Harry looked at her confused. She laughed, "It means, 'If you can't stand the pain, then you should leave." Harry wondered when that applied to anything in school, if those four were even students to begin with.

"I see…"

* * *

Naruko sat on the couch reading a book. Harry sat in a love seat next to her, watching her. Sakura sat down next to Naruko.

"So, how was detention?" she asked, grinning.

Naruko shrugged, "Boring, all we did was write lines." Harry frowned at her, why did she lie. He would have too, but…

"Hey, Harry…" Hermione started, appearing next to him. "What…happened to your right hand?" she said seriously. Naruko clenched her left fist. Harry hid his hand.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

Hermione pulled his right hand and looked at it. "What did that woman do to you?"

Sasuke was next to Naruko in a second, looking at Harry as well.

"It's nothing." he said. He was going to have to lie, "It's just a cut." Then he looked at Naruko, pulling out an idea to get the attention off of himself. Sorry Naruko. "Mines not as bad as hers." he said, nodding at her. She glared at him knowing that's what he had intended to do. He was devious in his own way...

"Naruko." Sasuke said seriously. He grabbed her hand, and looked at it fallowing it up until it conjoined with her upper arm. "What did she do to you?" he said, forgetting the same happened to Harry.

"Nothing," Naruko replied sternly, looking away from the rest of them, "All she made us do was write lines in our own blood." She then glared at Harry for putting the attention on her. She knew Sasuke was going to try to do something. He was so damn overprotective...

"That witch!" Ron exclaimed, disgusted with the pink teacher, "That lady's sick and twisted!" he said. Hermione, Sai, and Sakura nodded in agreement. "Harry, the both of you should go tell Dumbledore."

"No." Harry said automatically. "It'll just give her satisfaction that she's gotten to us." he said seriously. "Plus Dumbledore's got enough on his mind." Even though Harry knew he did, it was somehow a lie. And it was not since June at his hearing at the Ministry that Dumbledore had said anything to him, let alone look at him. He continuously wondered why that was... Harry knew he hadn't done anything to deserve it.

"Bloody hell Harry, the woman's torturing you." Ron frowned at his friend in the chair..

"Stop. It's over now. We aren't doing it again any time soon, so quit treating us like babies." Naruko said with a huge amount of authority that none of the Shinobi had ever heard before. She shut her book, pulled her hand away from Sasuke, stood and walked away.

The rest of the six watched as she disappeared up the stairs to the girl's dorms.

* * *

**(1): **I think this is the right way to express it...  
**(2): **No he did not hurt her with it...he's not an abuser in this story...he's a pervert~!!  
**(3): **Sorry if you don't get the reference...I do this with my mom all the time

Well, I hoped you liked it, I don't know if it was long or not, but it was like 12 pages in word...


	10. What Do You Mean High Inquisitor!

**A/N: ***laughing maniacally* IT'S HERE! IT'S FINALLY HERE! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Freakin' man, freakin. WHAT THE HELL TOOK YOU SO LONG SAXI????? Heh heh. I bet you guys all hate me now, huh? I would too, don't worry. It's just school, you know the story. I love you guys all so much, for staying with me! And not leaving me! I've kept you waiting long enough! Enjoy!

* * *

_Dear Ron,_

_I have only just heard (from no less a person than the Minister of Magic himself, who has it from your new teacher, Professor Umbridge) that you have become a Hogwarts prefect._

_I was most pleasantly surprised when I heard this news and must firstly offer my congratulations. I must admit that I have always been afraid that you would take what we might call the "Fred and George" route, rather than fallowing in my footsteps, so you can imagine my feelings on hearing you have stopped flouting authority and have decided to shoulder some real responsibility._

_But I want to give you more than congratulations, Ron, I want to give you some advice, which is why I am sending this at night rather than by the usual morning post. Hopefully you will be able to read this away from prying eyes and avoid awkward questions. From something the Minister let slip when telling me you are now a prefect, I gather that you are still seeing a lot of Harry Potter. I must tell you, Ron, that nothing could put you in danger of losing your badge more than continued fraternization with that boy. Yes, I am sure you are surprised to hear this - no doubt you will say that Potter has always been Dumbledore's favorite - but I feel bound to tell you that Dumbledore may not be in charge at Hogwarts much longer and the people who have a very different - and probably more accurate - view of Potter's behavior. I shall say no more here, but if you look at the _Daily Prophet _tomorrow you will get a good idea of the way the wind is blowing - and see if you can spot yours truly!_

_Seriously, Ron, you do not want to be tarred with the same brush as Potter, it could be very damaging to your future prospects, and I am talking her about life after school too. As you must be aware, given that our father escorted him to court, Potter had a disciplinary hearing this summer in front of the whole Wizengamot and he did not come out of it looking too good. He got off on a mere technicality if you ask me, and many of the people I've spoken to remain convinced of his guilt._

_It may be that you are afraid to sever ties with Potter - I know that he can be a unbalanced and, for all I know, violent - but if you have any worries about this, or have spotted anything else in Potter's behavior that is troubling you, I urge you to speak to Dolores Umbridge, a really delightful woman, who I know will be only too happy to advise you. I have also heard that four new students have joined your year. Yes, I heard only bits about them, but I gather that they are not people you want to fraternize with as well, as- I believe- they side with Potter. One of them, I believe it was a girl, has been said to be vile and foul-mouthed. That is not something you want being around you as a prefect. I advise you to tread carefully around them Ron, you do not know who or what they might be._

_This leads me to my other bit of advice. As I have hinted above, Dumbledore's regime at Hogwarts may soon be over. Your loyalty, Ron, should not be to him, but to the school and the Ministry. I am very sorry to hear that so far Professor Umbridge is encountering very little cooperation from the staff as she strives to make those necessary changes within Hogwarts that the Ministry so ardently desires (although she should find this easier from next week - again, see the _Prophet_ tomorrow!). I shall say only this - a student who shows himself willing to help Professor Umbridge now may be very well placed from Head Boyship in a couple of years!_

_I am sorry that I was unable to see more of you over the summer. It pains me to criticize our parents, but I am afraid I can no longer live under their roof while they remain mixed up with the dangerous crowd around Dumbledore (if you are writing to Mother at any point, you might tell her that a certain Sturgis Podmore, who is a great friend of Dumbledore's, has recently been sent to Azkaban for trespass at the Ministry. Perhaps that that will open their eyes to the kind of petty criminals with whom they are currently rubbing shoulders). I count myself very lucky to have escaped the stigma of association with such people - the Minister really could not be more gracious to me - and I do hope, Ron, that you will not allow family ties to blind you to the misguided nation of you parents' beliefs and actions either. I sincerely hope that, in time, they will realize how mistaken they were and I shall, of course, be ready to accept a full apology when that day comes._

_Please think over what I have said most carefully, particularly the bit about Harry Potter and the four students, and congratulations again on becoming a prefect._

_You brother,_

_Percy._

Harry looked up at Ron, "Y'know…" he said, trying to make it seem at though the letter were a joke, "if you want to sever ties with me, I promise I'll _try_ not to get violent." he grinned.

Sakura felt like she had to laugh at that, and she thought that Naruko would too, but when she looked over at her friend to see what she was doing, Naruko looked furious. "Naruko," she said curiously. "Are you…alright?" she asked.

Whatever Sasuke had been doing before, he wasn't now. He was staring at Naruko who he saw was furious for some reason. "Naruko, what's wrong?" he asked seriously.

Naruko stood from her chair and angrily strode over to Harry, snatching the letter out of his hands. Harry's eyes went wide. "So your brother thinks I'm 'foul-mouthed', does he?" she said, raising her voice. "I think I'll show that pompous bastard what the hell foul-mouthed means! That was the brother you said left your family? What a little _bitch_ he is! Calling me 'foul-mouthed'! Who does he think he is? And what? Are we dangerous? Last time I checked me a my friends were-"

Sakura bit her bottom lip, she was going to give up their secret! Would Sasuke be fast enough? What would happen?

Naruko caught herself. Everyone stared at her. She almost gave the secret up, that would have been messy. She looked at Sakura who was shaking her head as quickly and a still as she could. Naruko bit her bottom lip, "Me and my friends were just new students just trying to get around! It's not my fault that Pepto-Bismol is an evil little witch abusing her students!"

Sakura sighed to herself in relief, _She caught herself_… She looked over at Sai and Sasuke who both appeared to be thinking the same thing. "Aa...amari ni mo sessen datta... (Ah…that was too close…)"

Harry just happened to catch a glimpse of the relived faces of the other three while he also saw Naruko giving them a sheepish and apologetic look. They were up to something, it was either that, or they had a really big secret to hide. But what? What would four new students have to hide? If they were even students at all, that is.

For now, Harry would pay no serious mind to it, but if they made him more suspicious than he had to be, then he would just have to ask them what was going on. That was all he could do. He sighed, turning to gaze at the fire while Hermione was lecturing Ron on their essays for astronomy class.

"…it's ice, not mice, Ron, and- Harry?" Hermione said, looking at Harry who was crouching down on the rug in front of the fire, gazing closely into it.

"Err- Harry?" Ron said uncertainly, "What are you doing?" he asked.

Seemingly coming from nowhere, Naruko was gazing into the fire next to Harry as well. "What're you looking at?" she asked curiously, glancing around in the fire, trying to find some point of interest in in it.

Harry blinked at her in reply for a moment, not knowing how she appeared next to him so fast, she'd been sitting next to Sasuke on the couch a couple of yards away… Anyway, "I just saw Sirius's head in the fire." he said calmly. He knew what he saw, he wasn't crazy. Plus, the previous year, he'd had an encounter with Sirius's head popping up in the fire, so he was pretty sure about himself.

"Oh no, I don't think Sirius would do that now, it's to dangerous." Hermione explained. "And he knows he shouldn't - _Sirius!"_ she exclaimed, catching a glimpse of his head as well. She gazed at the fire and Ron dropped his quill. Naruko was gaping at the fire as was Sakura. Was his head dismembered?

Sure enough, there was Sirius's head in the middle of the dancing flames, grinning back at them.

Sai stared blankly at the fire with the man's head in it. He turned to Sasuke, "Really?" he said flatly. "What else are they going to come up with, sports on broomsticks?" Sasuke didn't reply.

"I started to think that you all went to bed before anyone else did." Sirius explained, "I've been checking almost every hour."

Harry gave a laugh, "You've been popping in every hour?" he asked.

"And you weren't caught?" Hermione said in a somewhat disapprovingly.

Sirius chuckle, "I believe a first-year girl caught a glimpse earlier," he explained, Hermione, in reaction, clasped her hands to her mouth, "but then before she could do a double-take, I was already gone." he said hastily in reply to Hermione's reaction, "She must've have thought she was seeing things."

"Oh, but Sirius, you do know you're taking quite a big risk-" she began.

"You're sounding like Molly." he replied. "This was the only way to answer Harry's letter without using a code that would eventually be broken."

At the mention of Harry writing a letter to Sirius, Ron and Hermione looked at him. "You never told us you wrote to him!" Ron said accusingly.

"It slipped my mind." Harry replied.

While they entered a conversation slash argument about the dangers of sending letters to Sirius, he called the four Shinobi over.

"Alright, listen up you four." he said seriously. They all sat around the fire to listen carefully, "I've some news that may be disturbing to you from your Hokage."

Sakura and Naruko looked at each other anxiously.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked just as serious.

"It's about Orochimaru. That man that tried to destroy your village." he explained.

Hearing this, Naruto grasped Sasuke's wrist tightly, digging her nails into it without realizing it. Sasuke didn't seem to mind. "What do you have to tell us?" he asked shortly.

Sirius nodded, getting the okay to tell the information he was sent. "We received a hawk from your village with a message attached to it. It was from Tsunade. She said that an Anbu had discovered Orochimaru's most recent hide out, there was evidence that he had resided there until the day before it was discovered.

"There were a few prisoners and servants there and Tsunade said they were just lucky enough to capture one that had a close connection to Orochimaru. She stated that they captured him and brought him back to the village for interrogation. Although the man wouldn't say anything at first, once the Torture and Interrogations Specialist, Ibiki Morino got a hold of him, the servant spilt." he explained quickly. Then he flashed a glance in Harry's direction just to make sure that the boy wasn't listening.

When he saw that Harry was still distracted, he continued, "Apparently, Orochimaru and his right-hand man, Kabuto Yakushi had left saying they were going to visit an 'old friend'. When asked about who this person might be the servant mentioned something about leaving the country and going to Europe. As of right now we can only surmise that he was headed here, coming to see Voldemort."

Sai shook his head to himself. They could only _assume_? With a man, more like a nonhuman, like Orochimaru, "assuming" wasn't good enough. This could be serious. Tsunade probably had more in the letter, he was sure of it, but Sirius was probably only mentioning the parts he thought were important which _wasn't_ the way any professional Shinobi did it. _All_ details had to be read, and if not, then it would be like not reading any of it at all. Sai guessed that when it came to being careful, Shinobi topped wizards.

Naruto shook her head with carefully hidden fury, "I don't want to be rude, but 'surmising' isn't good enough for me, not when it comes to this man. I _need_ to know Sirius, is he really here or not?" The other three members of the team stared at Naruko. Her face showed a fierce expression and her eyes were glossy. It had "hate" written all over it.

Sirius was about to reply when the trio turned back to face the fire.

_Damn…what bad timing…_ Naruko thought irritated.

"It's not like there was any possible way that the interceptors could've gotten any information out of it, right Sirius?" Harry said, defending himself from anymore of Hermione's lecturing.

"No, it was very well coded." Sirius smiled as if he never mentioned anything to the four Shinobi about any danger. "But that's beside the point. We better be quick, so to keep all explanations short - your scar." he started. "I know it must not be fun when it hurts, but we can assume-"

_There he goes with the assuming again…_ Sai thought.

"-that it's really nothing to worry about."

Harry began to reply and that's when Naruko tuned it out. She stood from the fire, turning away to go sit down. Sirius risked flashing her a quick glance and could see several expressions pass over her face. Anger…fear…anxiousness, hate, worry. He could tell Naruko was very serious about finding this man and keeping him from doing anything to harm anyone.

On her side, Naruko felt like she was going to explode, it was a horrible, terrible feeling. All this anger, which seemed like so much lately, was going to make her explode into a frenzy in which no one could stop her from harming, and possibly killing someone. It wasn't very healthy, believe her, she knew, but it was just so hard for her to contain it. Just the sheer thought of that molester trying to get his filthy hands on Sasuke once again was enough to push her over the edge.

She tried to calm herself, this wasn't about her, not now anyway. She had a mission to carry out and for now, that's all she could do. It's not like she could abandon the mission for her own selfish reasons to go and hunt down that sick bastard. Besides, revenge was _not _the road to take, Naru_to _knew that only too well with _his _experience with Sasuke. How it tore people up- how it ate at them from the inside. How it destroyed them. That wasn't something he wanted so early in his life right now.

Sasuke watched Naruko sitting in the love seat staring at the ceiling. Just by looking at her, he could tell she had so much going on in her mind right now. She had so much anger, turmoil, hate. It was unusual, because Naruto wasn't that kind of person. He wasn't like Sasuke, who had taken the road of revenge only to find out his aniki had reasons that were loophole free, no, that wasn't Naruto at all. Sasuke himself knew how tempting the road of revenge was, because he'd been weak enough to take it, all it did for him was cause him more pain. That was something he didn't want for Naruto.

Yes, Sai was really that good. He could read both Sasuke and Naruko like an open book, no matter how stoic they both tried to be, it was useless. They had so much going on in minds, it was hard to keep it obscure. Sasuke was worrying about Naruko who had revenge on her mind. It was so obvious that she hated Orochimaru with a passion and would do anything to get back at him for doing the worst thing possible: taking Sasuke away. On his side, Sasuke would do anything to keep Naruko from trying just that. If it went on, it would eventually turn into a triangle of destruction- and someone would die.

Because Sakura wasn't nearly as perceptive as Sai, she was listening in on the conversation between the trio and Sirius.

"So what kind of lessons does she train you in?" Sirius asked, sarcasm layering his tone, "How to kill half-breeds?"

"No, she's not. She's not teaching us anything. Sirius, she won't let us use magic at all!" Harry said, ignoring Hermione's affronted look.

"We do nothing but read out of the stupid textbook." Ron complained.

"Yes, well, that's not really surprising." Sirius replied, surprise being anything but his reaction. "The latest information we have from the inside of the Ministry is that Fudge doesn't want any of the students to be trained in combat."

Harry was incredulous. "What does he think we all plan to do, form some sort of wizard army?" It was crazy, especially for Fudge.

"That's exactly what he thinks. Rather, that's what he's afraid Dumbledore is doing, forming an army strong enough to take on the Ministry." he explained.

"So…Fudge is scared that we're all going to use magic against the Ministry…and that's why we're not allowed to be using magic in Defense Against the Dark Arts?" Hermione said, looking absolutely furious.

In the fire, Sirius nodded, "Yes. Fudge believes that Dumbledore will not stop at anything to seize power. He's getting more paranoid by the day. It can only be a matter of time before the arrests Dumbledore on some trumped-up charge."

Hearing this, Sakura thought of Percy's letter. She thought about it for a little while, making small comparisons in her head. While she was doing this the trio and Sirius continued their conversation.

Sai sat on the couch next to Sasuke, looking at it his stoic expression. "So?" he asked.

Sasuke shook his head. "She's just…" He seemed at a loss for words. That was surprising to Sai and _way_ out of character for Sasuke. There has never been a time when Uchiha Sasuke didn't know what to say. Naruko's pain really must be bothering him…or so Sai figured.

"Sasuke, I think you should go get some rest, I'll deal with Naruko, okay?" Sai said with a smile.

The raven looked at him. Well, more like half-glared. It was well known to Sai that Sasuke never trusted him because of the thought that he would like…..molest the sunny little blonde. Which was just a big misconception. Sai would _never _do that to a fellow member of a team. No, that was Sasuke himself.

"Learn to relax every once in while grumpy. I'm trying to do you a favor here, you know it's something that one does for another." Sai said, smiling all the while.

"That's what I'm worried about." Sasuke said under his breath.

Naruko stood up from her seat, "I'm going to sleep now." she announced. She seemed much happier at this point. "I'll see you guys in the morning!" She definitely felt like venting to herself made her feel a hell of a lot better. She wasn't as angry as she was, but it was still pretty…up there. As she skipped up the stairs she heard a little popping sound, that must've meant Sirius disappeared from the fire.

____

The next morning at breakfast…

"High…_Inquisitor?_" said Harry darkly. "What is that supposed to mean?" he asked, his half-eaten toast slipping from his hands.

While Hermione began to read the _Daily Prophet_ out loud_, _the four Shinobi were reading over another letter from Tsunade.

_I see, well, I will find a suitable punishment for Naruto when you return to the village next year. Sai is right, tread carefully around this woman. She has already revealed her character to be violent and controlling. Proceed with caution you four._

_Tsunade._

"How's your arm Naruko?" Sakura asked.

Naruko showed it to them. Where it was supposed to say "I must control my temper", was just skin. Nothing was there. Which was to be expected because of the Kyuubi's quick healing abilities. "It's fine. See? Nothing there."

Sai figured that she was still somewhat upset from last night because he knew she was thinking that the rest of her comrades treated her like a little kid who couldn't take care of herself. Though that really wasn't the case with Sai, it was mostly Sakura and Sasuke who babied her. But Sasuke was just overprotective so really it was only Sakura.

"It's alright Naruko, you don't have to get on the defensive side." Sakura said in reply to her friends reaction.

Naruko shook her head, frowning, "Hai, watashi wa ari masen.(Yes, I do.) What do you expect Sakura-chan? You guys are always treating me like I can't take care of myself when I can- I can take care of myself, I can handle myself and everything. If I'm going to be Hokage I have to be like that." she explained. "I'm not mad at you because I know you all do it because you care for me…but please, don't be so…"

"Overprotective?" Sai finished.

She nodded, "Yes please."

Sakura frowned and looked at Sasuke who shrugged then Sai who merely smiled. Had she missed something important?

_She's been like this for a while now…ever since we got off the train…_ Sasuke thought to himself, taking a bite of his toast. _What could've happened when she saw Orochimaru at that train station?_

Hermione had just finished the article in the paper. She looked up at her six friends, "Now…now we know how we ended up stuck with Umbridge! Fudge passed this…'Educational Decree' and forced her on us! Now he's given her the power to inspect other teachers!" She was breathing fast and her eyes were bright. "Unbelievable…it's _outrageous_…"

Harry looked down at his right hand, "I know it is," he said. He clenched it upon the table top and saw a faint whit outline of the words that horrid woman had forced him to cut into his skin.

Ron, on the other hand, had a grin expanding on his face.

"What?" Harry and Hermione said together, staring at him. This caught the attention of Naruko and Sakura.

"McGonagall. I can't wait to see her inspection, it's gonna be a laugh." he explained happily. "Umbridge won't know what hit her."

This suddenly turned the trio excited. Hermione jumped up, "Well then, let's go! We should get going if the woman's going to be inspecting Binns' class- we don't want to be late,"

______

Sure enough, Umbridge was in Binns' class inspecting them. That class ended and the seven of them went to Divination together.

"I don't know…" Naruko said for the hundredth time. "I can't remember."

Sasuke sighed, _I don't know…this could be important…_ Even though the Harry and Ron seemed to be taking it as a joke, Shinobi sometimes used their dreams as directions for the future or events happening in the present, like omens. He was trying to get Naruko to remember her dreams about Orochimaru that she'd been having lately, plus he wanted to find a way to rid them of her. He could tell how badly they tortured her…

She sighed, "Sometime's you're in them too…fighting against him or fighting me with him. Sometimes you die, sometimes I die and then rarely, he dies." she explained looking blankly across the misty room. "Sasuke…I don't know how much longer I can bear these dreams, they're- they're leading to awful thoughts. And now that we have 'proof' that Orochimaru's going to be involved in this….it's just getting worse."

The raven sighed, grabbing her hand, "Tonight, before we go to bed, I can perform a genjutsu on you that will keep these bad dreams away. We'll find a way to solve this." he said, reassuring his little blonde. "Between Sakura, Sai, and I, we _will _find a way."

Coming from him, it made Naruko feel better. At another small table, Sakura and Sai frowned at each other.

"Now, is there anything else about your dreams?" he asked carefully. When a confused look that said yes passed over her face, he sighed.

She took a deep breath, "Well, there are times where- I don't know who he is- this other man is in them too. He looks kinda like Orochimaru…in the way that they are both snakelike. I can see him- well…torturing people, people that we don't know. And then sometimes it seems like the man is looking for something…" she explained.

"Now," began Umbridge, looking up at the taller Professor Trelawney, "you've been in this post, how long exactly?"

The four Shinobi looked up, watching the scene unfold.

Trelawney scowled at her, arms crossed, shoulders hunched. Like she wanted to protect herself as much as possible from being undignified by the inspection. Moments later, she answered in a somewhat resentful tone, "Sixteen years."

Then they began some discussion about generation and the members of Trelawney's family that possessed this "second sight".

Soon, Naruko and Sakura noticed they weren't the only ones watching from their seats. People were listening in from behind their books. Harry and Ron as well.

"I don't understand," said Trelawney, suddenly clutching at her scarf.

"I would like you to make a prediction for me." Umbridge said once again, this time being clear.

The Divination professor seemed quite aghast, "The Inner Eye does not see upon command!" her tone was scandalized. Sai rolled his eyes.

"I see," was the soft reply from Umbridge, scribbling a note on her clipboard.

"I - but - but…_wait!_" Trelawney said quickly, anger underlying her attempted ethereal tone, "I think- I think I _do _see something…something dark…You…are in _grave danger…_" she finished dramatically.

There was a silence in the classroom for a moment. "Lovely." Umbridge said, scribbling something else down. "Well, if that's really all you can do…" The squat woman turned around and left.

"Watashi wa, zen mesu wo katatta. (I told you, a total bitch.)" Naruko said, nodding.

"Nani wo kanojo wa, kurippu boodo ni aru to omou no desu ka? (What do you think she has on that clipboard?)" Sakura asked, their table being next to Sasuke and Naruko's.

Sai was smiling again, "Sate, anata wa dare ka ga kaiko sa reru koto ga wakari masu. (Well, you know someone's getting fired."

"Watashi wa sou omou. (I think so.)" Sasuke shrugged.

____

After another stressful session of Defense Against the Dark Arts with Umbridge, they were sitting in Transfiguration, waiting for McGonagall to enter and start.

Naruko laid her head on her desk, "I don't know how much more of that class I can take…" she sighed heavily.

Sakura huffed in frustration, "It wouldn't be so bad if you learned how to control your temper." she explained. "As much as I don't want to say this, that horrid woman is somewhat right, you do need to learn how to control it."

The blonde gave her a pouting face, "That's not my problem! If she wasn't so damn uptight, I wouldn't be making a spectacle of myself and losing it!" she retorted, "That fluff ball is the cause of my anger!"

_That, and those dreams you've been having._ Sai thought.

McGonagall marched strait into the classroom, not even acknowledging that Umbridge was in there. "That will do." And with that, silence befell the class, "Mr. Finnigan, if you will, please come here and hand back the homework. Miss Brown, kindly take this box of mice - don't be silly, girl, they won't bite - and give one to everyone."

"_Hem hem,_" said Professor Umbridge, utilizing the same annoying little cough that she had used to interrupt Dumbledore that first night. McGonagall ignored her.

"Alright everyone, please listen - Mr. Thomas, I suggest you not do that again to the mouse, unless you want a detention - most of you have successfully vanished you snails, and even those of you left with a certain amount of shell have a gist of it. Today, we shall be-"

"_Hem hem,_" once again said Professor Umbridge.

"_Yes?_" Professor McGonagall turned around and everyone saw her eyebrows were so close together, they seemed to form a long and severe line

"I was wondering, Professor, as to weather you received my not telling you of the date and time of you inspec-"

"Obviously I received it, otherwise I would have asked you what you were doing in my class." Then she firmly turned her back on Umbridge. Many of the students exchanged gleeful looks, happy to see that McGonagall wouldn't take any of Umbridge's orders or anything else.

_In here, the woman gets whatever she deserves._ Sakura thought.

"Now, as I was saying," McGonagall continued, "today we shall be practicing the altogether more difficult vanishment of mice. Now, the Vanishing Spell-"

Once -annoyingly- again, she wa cut off with that "_Hem hem,"._

"I wonder," McGonagall started loudly and in cold fury, "how you expect to gain an idea of my usual teaching methods if you're continuously interrupt me? You see, I do not generally allow speaking in my class when I'm talking."

Everyone looked at the professor in pink, waiting to see what she would say in return. But she did not. Professor Umbridge looked as thought Professor McGonagall had just slapped her. She didn't speak, but began to scribble furiously on her clipboard.

McGonagall looked unconcerned and continued with her lesson, "Continuing, the Vanishing Spell becomes increasingly more difficult with the complexity of the animal or object to be vanished. A snail, being an invertebrate, does not present much of a challenge; however, a mouse, being a mammal, offers a much greater one. You know the incantation, now let me see what you can do."

Naruko laughed, "Wo sanshou shi te kudasai deshi ta ka?(Did you guys see that?)"

"I did," Sakura laughed too. "And watashi wa kanojo ni ataisuru to shinji te!(And I think she deserved that!)"

Naruko nodded, "Ron migi ni kare wa, kono kurasu wa omoshiroi koto suru tsumori wa nakatta tosa! (Ron was right when he said this class was going to be funny!)

Then Sakura frowned. Naruko looked at her, "What is it?" she asked.

"Watashi wa choudo kyouju Magonagaru sore ga genin de kaiko sa re nai koto onegatte…" she said. "It already looks like the divination sensei is going to get fired."

Sai took the box that was being passed around and put his vanished mouse in there, then gave it to Sasuke who did the same.

Sai then added his two cents worth, "Kore wa Umbridge no yō ni omoeru wa dare no kanojo wo obiyakashi te iru shobun kibō no josei no ichi shu de aru.(It seems like Umbridge is the kind of woman who would dispose of anyone who is a threat to her.)" he said.

Sasuke nodded, "Sono yō ni mie masu.(It seems that way.)"

The bell rang. As people began to leave the classroom, Harry noticed Umbridge approach McGonagall's desk. He then nudged Ron to look, who in turn nudged Hermione. The three of them unnoticeably fell back to eavesdrop.

On the outside of the classroom door, Sai made his three teammates stop so they could listen as well.

"How long have you been teaching here at Hogwarts?" the pink one asked.

"Thirty-nine years this December," answered Professor McGonagall, brusque and tart.

Umbridge made a note. "Very well, you shall receive your inspection results in ten days' time."

"I can hardly wait." replied the other in a cold and indifferent voice, and she strode off toward the door, "Hurry up you three." Harry could've sworn he saw her give him a little smile.

The four Shinobi left.

___

"Foul, evil gargoyle!" Hermione said later that night in the common room, "We've just got to do something about her."

"I've already suggested poisoning." Ron said grimly, shrugging.

"She's not teaching us anything, we're not learing how to pass our owls. She's taking over the entire school." she said hotly.

_And what do you intend to do about it, you powerless human?_ Sai thought, reading a book. _If you're going to complain about something, then you should fix it yourself._

"What do you think we can do about that?" Ron asked, yawing, "The woman's already got the the job, and she's here to stay, Fuge'll make sure of that."

Naruko laid down a card, sighing, "Watashi wa kanojo wo korosu hitsuyō ga ari masu anata ga iu. Shikashi, sono gomi wa watashi desu. (I think you all should just kill her. But, that's just me.""

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Naruko, to omoi masu ga shibō mondai wo kaiketsu suru tame no yuiitsu no hōhō desu.(Naruko, you think killing is the only way to solve an issue.)"

The blonde shrugged, "Kore wa dōsa shi masen yo ne?(It works, doesn't it?)"

"Subete no jikan.(Not all the time.)" Sakura answered.

Sai and Sasuke simultaneously flipped a page in their books.

"We'll just have to teach ourselves." Hermione said, shooting a nervous look at Harry.

"Come off it," Ron groaned, "We've already got enough work to do and now you want us to do this? Me and Harry are already behind on homework - it's only the second week!"

"But this is more important than homework!" Hermione said fiercely. "We need a teacher…a _proper_ teacher, one who's had on-the-field experience battling against the Dark Arts." she said, and then shot another look at Harry.

Naruko, looking up, caught the girl's drift. She shot out of her chair quickly and ran over to Harry, grabbing his arm and throwing it up with hers. Her teammates and Harry's friends looked at her, "I volunteer Harry!" she said happily. "I claim him to be the best candidate!"

Sakura stood quickly, "Naruko, _keep it down! _Someone's going to hear you." she said.

"_Me?" _Harry said incredulously, "Why me?"

Hermione half-smiled, "She's right Harry, you're the best candidate for the job."

_That's what you were aiming at anyway. _Sai flipped a page.

Harry just gawked at his friend.

She rolled her eyes, "Look you're the only one, out of _every student_ in this school that's ever had any real experience fighting against the Dark Arts."

"What have I done?" he asked, still in surprise.

"You know, "Ron cut in, "I don't think I want anyone this stupid teaching me." he said, smirking slightly. "Let's think, first year, you saved the Ston from You-Know-Who. Second year - you battled a _giant basilisk _with the sword in Dumbledore's office._"_

"Third year," Hermione took over, "You warded off hundreds of dementors with an amazing Patronus Charm. And last year, you fought off You-Know-Who!"

The whole time they were speaking, Harry was trying to get his word in and Naruko would have helped him if it weren't for her staring at him in amazement. She'd learned a couple of things about the magical world, and some of what Ron and Hermione mentioned, she knew about. Harry had done so much for this world - yet he was just fifteen.

"Listen to me!" Harry said, almost angrily, "Just listen. I know it sounds great when - when you say it like that, but most off that stuff was just _luck._ I didn't know what I was doing half the time and I almost always had help - " But before he could continue and get any angrier, Sai cut in.

"Why don't you just think about it?" he said. "From what these two said, you sound pretty good at what you do," Harry was about to continue, but Sai persisted with a smile, "Don't you know that half of skill is luck?"

"Yeah," Naruko agreed, "Just give it a thought Harry. Besides, no one said you had to do it, right?"

"Sorehodo kare no bijinesu ni todomatte i masu. (So much for staying out of his business.)" Sasuke said, shutting his book and standing. "Look, Harry, you'll never get a kind word from me, ever. So take my advice now, because I'm usually right. If you don't take this chance now, your world could end, and you will regret it. You'll regret not listening to your friends, so I suggest you take this chance to do something good and advance. We all hate that woman, and you know that - she teaches us nothing at all. But you, you've had experience doing this kind of thing. I suggest you put that skill to use and do what you can." he said.

Silence.

Harry took in all of what Sasuke had said.

"He's right." Naruko said softly, "You will regret it if you don't do it now. Please think about it."

* * *

**A/N: **Review please! And go look at my profile for my latest update! Be looking forward to the next chapter for lemon and lime!!


	11. In the Woods

**A/N-** Hey guys, how goes it? Been a while huh? About two months - but that's better than last time, isn't it? Now _that_ was a long time. The reason for the better timing was because of what this chapter contained. Not to mention it's really short - maybe _too_ short. But I guess that it's okay.

Thank you to all the people who have reviewed my story, it means a ton to me!!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto - so nya nya nya nya nay, you can't sue me.

* * *

_Clang....clang_..._clink....cling...._

The sound of kunai knives meeting ran through out the trees of the Forbidden Forest. It was late in the night and almost nothing was visible. The only light was the shine of the moon through the cracks of the open trees, and there weren't very many of those.

_Fwip...ka-chakk...shikk...swoosh..._

It was like dancing in the dark.

Sasuke was very surprised by the great improvement in Naruto's perception and sparring skills. It was almost unbelievable, actually... There was a huge gap in how the blonde fought before and how he fought now. And Sasuke wasn't the only one who had noticed it; a few nights ago, he and Sai had a discussion over it, and Sai mentioned it could have something to do with all the strange visions Naruto had been seeing. It was agreed.

_Ka-ching...tak tak tak tak tak..._

Naruto ran at Sasuke head on, a kunai knife in his hand. As they were about to clash, Sasuke put up his katana to defend. Naruto closed in quickly, and then suddenly, right as the blonde was one foot away from meeting with the raven, he went poof. Sasuke spun.

_Shwooop...tak tak..._

Naruto had appeared on the other side in the blink of an eye, without warning like there usually was. Sasuke just barely made the block.

They pushed off each other and slid back to their perspective sides.

On his side, Naruto was panting more heavily than Sasuke was. He was all stressed out, tensed up, angry, on edge... He was going at it so hard because he was trying to get out all his frustrations. Though he did feel bad for taking it out on Sasuke; his love had done nothing wrong. Still, Sasuke never complained about it, Naruto saw that the older teen seemed to understand that he had a lot to get out of his system. It was great to be in a relationship with someone who understood.

_I hate feeling like this...it's tearing me up..._ he thought worriedly.

Sasuke must have noticed this because he spoke up, "Naruto, is everything alright?" he asked.

Naruto straightened himself and gave his signature grin, "What are you talking about teme? I'm fine." he lied.

That was another thing, Sasuke noted, Naruto seemed to be getting better at lying. Better at hiding his emotions and covering what he truly wanted to say. A person doesn't just develop skills like that over the span of a few weeks, at least not a normal person...or a usuratonkachi like Naruto – it just doesn't happen.

The raven sheathed his katana and walked toward Naruto. "Are you feeling well?" he asked.

Naruto sighed and rolled his eyes, "When I say that I'm okay, do I have to be lying?" he asked exasperatedly.

Sasuke shrugged and grinned, "Sometimes."

Naruto gave Sasuke a punch on the arm, "Ugh, whatever teme." he rolled his eyes again.

_A little while later..._

Naruto yawned, "It's a pretty night, huh?"

Sasuke looked up at the moon, then looked over at his blonde laying down. "Beautiful." he said softly.

Naruto smiled, "I'm glad there's a place here that we can see the sky clearly. It's a great view..." He then looked over at Sasuke who was staring at him. Blink. Blink, blink. A blush spread across Naruto's face, _Sasuke has...such an intense stare._ he thought. He studied Sasuke's face in the moonlight, his ivory skin shone, glowed. It was such a breathtaking sight. _It's going to sound stupid, but it's like a piece of art..._

Sasuke grasped Naruto's hand, "Naruto..." he breathed.

The blonde's blush deepened. He slowly sat up.

"...Do you want to tell me what's been bothering you now?" Sasuke asked slowly as they both began leaning in, "Why you've been acting the way you have?"

"Not really..." Naruto breathed, right before their lips met.

The kiss lasted a long time, they both just sat there and loved each other. Neither thought about anything else and all of Naruto's emotional issues seemed to dissolve within the warmth of the kiss.

They moved closer and closer until their bodies touched. Electricity formed itself at the touch; they clasped hands tightly.

Sasuke's other hand ran up the back of Naruto's uniform and Naruto placed his hand at the back of Sasuke's head, drawing him even closer than before. And then they fell back onto the grass. It was damp and soft.

After a moment of being on the ground, Sasuke drew back, "Do you really wanna go at it here?"

Naruto smiled softly, "Please, we've been in weirder places before, right?"

The raven chuckled softly, "That's true," And then his hand went from Naruto's warm back to his lithe chest. "So warm.." he murmured into Naruto's mouth. His hand went up and and he took one of the little nubs into his fingers.

Naruto reacted with a soft moan and then brought Sasuke down to kiss him harder. Sasuke pulled back. Kissed the younger's cheek. Down the neck. Collarbone. Everywhere on the torso. Down at the waist. Naruto shifts slightly.

Spark.

Sasuke can already feel Naruto's arousal. "You're so easy dobe." he grins. His hand goes up Naruto's thigh.

"Shu...shut up teme..." Naruto managed as the raven drew closer to his sensitive spot.

The blonde becomes slightly dizzy with heat as Sasuke begins unbuttoning his pants revealing, inch by inch, his lithely toned lower body. Sasuke's fingertips ghost over the inside of Naruto's thighs; the latter shivered.

He bucks his hips into Sasuke chest, seeking more friction. Sasuke had caught an erection of his own, "Naruto..." At the sound of his name, Naruto moans softly.

The raven rose back up and removed Naruto's top completely. The blonde feels himself being pushed more into the damp grass as Sasuke presses against him. He moans, becoming _very_ aware of the older teen on top of him. He forces his tongue into Sasuke's mouth, desperate for more of him as his hands fall to the small of Sasuke's back and jerk him closer.

Sasuke's tongue tangoed with Naruto's, the older grunts as his erection rubs against the elastick material of Naruto's Anbu pants and his hands draw them off until they are out of the way.

Naruto gasped as Sasuke's hands slide around him, running down his back and then grabbing two firm handfuls of his ass. "Aiyah..." he let's out against Sasuke's mouth, before abruptly shoving the other back onto the grass. The blonde keeps his eyes on Sasuke as he fumbles out of his pants, loving the fact the raven was dabbed in sweat everywhere.

He finally removes his last piece of clothing, but Sasuke's already impatient; he grabs Naruto's arm, yanking him down and climbing on top of him, effectively silencing a protest when he forces his hips down against Naruto's.

The blonde's mouth opens to let out a moan, his head pressing back into the damp earth. Sasuke bends over and pants against the other's throat, their hips thrusting frantically against each other.

The raven works his hand under Naruto's left knee, lifting it up to the younger's chest, opening him obscenely.

Naruto's hand clutches at the grass, ripping a few cool blades out, his eyes squeezing shut. He groans and pivots upward, relishing in the feel of Sasuke hard and hot against him.

Their bodies are both slicked with sweat, they're panting and so heady with each other that nothing else even matters.

The only thing running through Naruto's mind as Sasuke grinds down on him, tightly squeezes his hand beneath his thigh and lets it go before squeezing again is, _Fuck, it feels so good._

He realizes he has said it out loud when Sasuke lifts his head and kisses him deeply. He pulls away a bit and puts his fingertips over Naruto's mouth. "I'm glad it makes you feel better," he whispers as his first two fingers slide between Naruto's lips, dipping in and out and glistening with Naruto's saliva.

Naruto grins as Sasuke pulls his hand away and presses tighter against him. His nails run down Sasuke's back, leaving red streaks on sweaty skin.

Sasuke's saliva drenched fingers press between the blonde's ass and tease at hiss hole, circling around the ring of muscle and making it quiver in pleasure.

A hiss of air is sucked in between Naruto's teeth as Sasuke sinks his middle finger knuckle-deep inside of him, carefully wriggling it in the rest of the way. He curls it inward, touching Naruto's prostate, and massages the little gland with the tip of his finger, earning a long, drawn out moan from Naruto.

Naruto caught in by pleasure and has a smile on his face, his hips rocking faster as Sasuke continues to rub the spot inside him; he moans again, using his hand to force Sasuke to buck forward against him.

Sasuke moans and bites at the other's throat, his digit becoming as merciless as their thrusts.

It's sooner that the raven goes stiff, a choked yell torn out of him as short streams of white jet out and smear between their stomachs. He pants softly and without a word, gets up on his knees.

Sasuke tugs Naruto in, his legs spread out wantonly around Sasuke. The older firmly grabs Naruto's cock, hard and so very close, and pumps it with quick, jerky movements.

Naruto's eyes are half-lidded as he groans loudly; holding Sasuke's stare before he tosses his head back and his body arches sharply, fingernails digging into the earth as Sasuke strokes him to completion.

Sasuke looks down and watches Naruto's seed spill over his fingers as he milks him to the last drop. He smirks when Naruto's body drops back onto the couch with a soft bounce and a satisfied sigh. Soon, Sasuke is joining the blonde in his high and he collapses on top of his love.

"Sasuke..." Naruto says tiredly, "Thank you so much..." he said.

The other was confused, "What are you talking about?"

"You made me feel better..." he sighed, "I'm not stressed anymore..."

Sasuke pulled back and gave the younger a smile, "Then I'm glad I was able to be of service." He gently pulled out of Naruto, "You know, this is why I'm here. You don't have to shoulder this all alone." He kissed Naruto.

After the blonde drew out of the kiss, he smiled back, "I love you Sasuke."

"I'm always here."

* * *

Check my profile for an update!  
Also, please fallow the link below!!


	12. Hog's Head

**A/N: **So...here it is. Now you can't shoot me, because I brought it to you. Sorry for the long wait, hopefully the time between this chapter and the next won't be as long...It's summer time, so...you know, I should have all the time in the world to be working on it. . .

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Or Harry Potter. You can not sue me. Na, na, na.**

* * *

Team Seven and the trio sat in the library on a very windy September night, looking up potions for Snape's class.

While the trio was almost entirely focused on school work and what to do about Umbridge, Team Seven was concerned with training, information gathering, and stealth missions. On a weekly basis, they were reporting to Tsunade who had been, regularly, sending them advice and more information about Orochimaru's movements.

Naruto had continued to have bad dreams – some of them resulting in a ripped pillow in the morning, the other three were constantly worried and had taken him to Madam Pompfrey's to get sleeping medicine or sometimes went as far as to put him under a genjutsu.

The mission was taking its toll, but they were managing.

All seven of them sat a table in a secluded area where no one would be able to listen to what they were talking about.

Naruko cocked an ear when Hermione spoke suddenly.

"So Harry, I was wondering...whether you had been thinking any more about Defense Against the Dark Arts." Her voice was very careful.

Harry flipped a page, "Course." was his short reply.

Sakura watched Hermione and Ron look at each other, and Hermione bit her lip, "No – I'm talking about the idea that Ron and I -" Sai looked at Ron who gave Hermione an alarmed, half-threatening look, and she frowned, "Oh all right – the idea _I_ had about your teaching us."

Sasuke and Naruko looked at Harry who flipped another page, biding his time, therefore not answering at once. Truth was, he had given the idea thought; he'd given it _a lot _ of thought over the past two weeks since Hermione had mentioned it. At times, it just seemed like a ludicrous idea, and then at other times, he'd found himself thinking of the most useful spells that had helped him against all manner of dark creatures...and the Death Eaters – in fact he'd been planning lessons, subconsciously of course.

"Well..." he started off slowly, "I have thought about it – y'know...a bit." was his halted reply.

Sai looked at Hermione who's whole body responded eagerly, "And?"

Playing for time, he shrugged then looked at Ron who said, "I thought it was a good go from the start," He was a little more comfortable now that he was sure Harry wasn't going to bust out in a yelling fit.

Naruko looked down at her book and sighed, "I'm not sure I understand the idea of this whole thing, but Harry – if you're good at what you're doing, what's the point of pretending you're not?" Harry looked at her with a face that said "you're not helping" and Sasuke glared at him.

Sakura tapped her teammates with her foot from under the table, "Ki wo shizumete, ochitsuite. (Calm down, calm down.) she said.

Hermione sighed and said, "Well, what do you think? Will you teach us?"

"Just you and Ron, right?" he asked carefully.

This was when Hermione went looking a bit anxious, "Don't go and fly off the handle again, please Harry...but I think you ought to teach anyone that wants to learn – because we're talking about defending ourselves against V-Voldemort -" Ron cringed at the mention of the name, "-it just doesn't seem quite fair if we don't lend the the chance to others."

Harry thought about it for a moment, "...Then again, I don't think that anyone other than you guys would want to be taught by me – I'm a nutter, remember?"

Sakura lit up in apprehension, "I know!" and the other six looked at her, "That trip is the first weekend in October right? You guys should tell everyone who's interested to meet us somewhere there." she explained.

Hermione smiled, "That's brilliant Sakura!" she said.

But Ron was confused, "Why would we have to do it outside of the school?"

"Well think about it, would that Umbridge lady be very happy if she found out what we were up to?" Sai said, opening another book.

* * *

"So," said Sai looking out the window of the carriage the four of them were in, "Do you think anyone is going to turn out for this meeting?"

It was a cold day in the first weekend of October and they were off to Hogsmade – or that's what they called it anyway... Team Seven had the luck of getting their own carriage, and the trio was in another.

Sasuke seemed bored, "Under the circumstances Harry is in, I think this whole thing'll be a bust."

Naruto (who _finally_ had a break from being a girl) attempted to swat Sasuke upside the head but failed because Sasuke caught his hand and with a smirk kissed it. Naruto yanked it away, "You're so faithless Sasuke-teme. For all you know, a bunch could show up!"

"He's right, Sasuke." Sakura smiled, "I don't think people in this world are that judgmental."

_Oh Sakura-san, so naïve. _Sai smiled, "We'll just have to wait and see until we get there."

They had all reached Hogsmade and began to fallow Hermione to somewhere she said was perfect for their purpose, and apparently it was on the outskirts of Hogsmade.

"Where are we going anyway?" said Harry, who was finally the one to ask. "The Three Broomsticks?"

"Oh -" said Hermione, coming out of thought, "No, it's always too noisy there. I've told the others to meet us at that other pub – the one called the Hog's Head."

They walked passed many stores that Team Seven didn't know and Naruko noted that Fred and George were in front of one, and when she looked at the trio, they didn't seem surprised.

They fallowed the trio into what looked like a small inn, and a worn sign hung on a bracket over the door, (Sakura noted that the sign was repulsive) Hermione hesitated and Harry ended up leading the way in.

This place was much unlike the Three Broomsticks, Harry observed that it was small, dingy, and very dirty room that smelled like...goats? Daylight wasn't making its way in any time soon – the windows were so covered with grim, so there were candles sitting on all the rough tables. It was very...earthy.

"I don't know about this Hermione," Harry muttered, "Did it...I don't know...ever occur to you that the woman over there could be Umbridge?"

Team Seven automatically looked at the woman Harry was implying and Sai replied, "She's too tall."

Hermione picked it up from there and went into an explanation of how she had checked all the school rules, and nothing that they were doing was violating them, "It just wouldn't be a bright idea if we went parading what we're doing." she finished.

The barman slunk toward the seven of them from some backroom. Sai and Sasuke studied him closely and decided he was no threat, but also noticed he looked vaguely like Dumbledore.

"What?" he grunted.

"Seven butterbeers, please." Harry said quickly.

"Fourteen sickles."

"I got it." said Naruko, reaching into her pockets. Sasuke stopped her and reached into his own pockets and pulled out a Galleon and handed it to him, "Keep the change." he said.

Ron was looking around when something occurred to him, "Know what? I bet we could order anything and this ol' bloke'll give it to us. I've always wanted to try firewhisky, I -"

"You – are – a – _prefect_." Hermione said sternly.

"Ah..." And the smile faded from his face, "Right..."

"Right. So who did you say was supposed to be meeting us?" Harry asked, taking a swig of his butterbeer.

Team Seven looked at the drink, "Is it...like sake?" Naruko asked.

"They're drinking it." Sakura said, "But isn't beer the 'American' equivalence of sake?"

Sasuke sniffed it, "I don't think it's alcohol." he said and Sai took a drink (a/n: way to take one for the team Sai!) and he nodded.

"It makes you warm."

"Just a few people," Hermione replied, checking her watch again.

_About ten minutes later..._

Harry stood awkwardly in front of several people from school.

Realizing Harry wasn't going to do anything first, Hermione spoke, "Well – er – hi." Her voice was slightly tight and higher than usual – she was nervous.

The group's attention went to her instead, though eyes darted over to Harry regularly.

"Erm...well...you know why you're here...Harry had the idea -" At this, Harry threw here a sharp look, "I mean I had the idea...that it may be good if people who really wanted to study Defense Against the Dark Arts – I mean, I mean _really_ study it, not that rubbish Umbridge gives us -" Sakura noted that Hermione was becoming slightly more confident, "- you can't call that Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Here, here." called Anthony Goldstein, and Hermione looked refreshed.

"I thought it would be good if we...well...took matters into our own hands." She paused and looked sideways at Harry, then continued, "By that, I mean learning how to properly defend ourselves – not theory, but real spells -"

"Assuming you still want to pass your O.W.L.s, I bet?" said Michael Corner.

"Of course I do." said Hermione immediately, "But it's more than that...I want to be trained properly because...because..." In front of all these people, she could seem to finished.

Naruko stood and they all looked at her, "Because Voldemort is back."

To Sasuke, the reaction was immediate and predictable. All of them then looked at Harry attentively, even eager.

"Ah, well...that's the plan anyway." Hermione said, "If you want to join us, we need to know how we're-"

"Where's the _proof_ You-Know-Who is back?" said a blonde Hufflepuff player in the back.

"Well, Dumbledore believes it -" Hermione tried.

"You mean Dumbledore believes _him_." He nodded at Harry.

"And who are you?" asked Ron rudely.

"Zacharias Smith," the boy said, "and we should know what makes _him_ say that You-Know-Who is back."

"Look," Sakura started, trying to intervene, "That's not really what this meeting's about -"

"Sakura..." Harry said and she looked at him, "It's okay." He'd just realized why all these people had come. They should've seen this coming, some of them, maybe even most of them, had come in hopes of hearing Harry's story – from him himself.

"What makes me say he's back?" he said, looking Zacharias straight in the face, "I saw him. And Dumbledore told you all. But if you don't believe him, and you don't believe me, then I'm not spending an afternoon trying to make you believe me."

_You tell them, Harry!_ Naruko grinned.

And for a while after that, it was quiet. Hermione was about to say something again, but Luna got there first.

"Is it true that you can produce a Patronus charm?" she said.

"Yes..." Harry replied slowly, and was prepared to be on the defensive.

"Blimey Harry!" And they looked at Dean Thomas, "I didn't know you could do that!"

Fred grinned at Harry, "Mum told Ron not to spread it around, said you'd been getting smothered with enough attention."

"And she's not wrong..." Harry mumbled and a few laughed. Sasuke noticed the cloaked witch shift slightly.

"And you know that sword, in Dumbledore's office?" Neville chimed in, "He killed a basilisk with it in second year!"

Everyone was just so in awe of all of Harry's achievements that Sakura wouldn't have been surprised if they had hauled him off on top of their shoulders.

_Harry sure is amazing... _Naruko thought. _Why are we here again? If he's done all this stuff by himself – then he sounds more than capable of protecting himself._

After some others had threw in what amazing things they'd heard about Harry, he said "Look," and they all fell silent, "I'm...not trying to be modest or anything, but most of that stuff...I had help with it..."

"Not with that dragon last year, you didn't." Michael Corner said at once, "That was a cool bit of flying you did there."

Harry felt it would've be bad-mannered to disagree. Naruko and Sakura noted that maybe he wasn't used to this much praise from so many people, so Naruko tapped him on the hand. He looked at her and she gave him a thumbs-up.

"Right." he said quietly, "Okay...I know I did bits and pieces without help, but the point is -"

"Are you trying to talk your way out of not having to teach us?" Zacharias Smith said.

Naruko stood again, "Here's an idea," she said loudly, "How about you sit there and keep your mouth shut?"

Zacharias reddened, "See, we've all showed up to learn from him and now he's telling us he can't really do any of it."

"That's not what he said." Naruko retorted, "Would you like me to clean your ears for you?" At this, George pulled out a long and lethal-looking metal instrument out of a bag.

"Naruko wa, suwatte!"(Naruko, sit down!) Sakura hissed.

"Right, well..." Hermione said rather hastily, "Moving on the point is, are we agreeing to take lessons from Harry?" There was a general mumbling of agreement, "Right." Hermione sounded relieved that something had at last been settled, "Now we just need to figure out how often we're going to do it. Once a week seems kind of pointless - "

"Hold off," Angelina said, "We've got to make sure this doesn't clash with our Quidditch practices."

"Nor with ours." Cho said.

"Nor ours." Zacharias added.

"I'm sure we can find a night that suits everyone." Sakura said, somewhat impatient.

"Well, once a week sounds cool," Lee Jordan said.

"As long as -" Angelina started.

"We'll work our way around the Quidditch." Hermione said, slightly tense, "And the other thing to be decided on is where we're going to meet." This was when the group fell silent.

"The library?" Katie Bell suggested after a bit of silence.

"I'm not sure Madam Pince would be too pleased with us doing jinxes in the library." Sai noted.

"Maybe an unused classroom?" Dean put forward.

"Hmm, McGonagall might lend us hers, she did last year when Harry was training for the Triwizard..." Ron said. But Harry wasn't so sure she would be too fond of accommodating this time...

"Right, well...we'll try to find some place." Hermione said at last, "Word will be sent to everyone once we have a time and a place." She then reached into her bag and brought out paper and a quill, then looked as if she was trying to build herself up to say something, not being able to bring herself to say it, she looked at the Shinobi.

"I think that we should write all of our names down, so we'll know who was here," Sakura started, "And we shouldn't go telling the world what we're up to –"

"That means," Naruko interrupted, "that if you're signing, you're agreeing to not tell Umbridge, or anyone else for that matter, what we're doing." With that said, she took the paper and quill and was the fourth to sign, after Harry, Ron, and Hermione. She handed it off to Sasuke and the other two and they signed.

Some people were hesitant and others signed right away, the whole thing went smoothly for the most part.

After everyone signed, Fred said, "Well, time's ticking on and George, Lee and I have got items of a sensitive nature to purchase, so we best be on our way." Then everyone began leaving in twos and threes.

Sasuke looked at an Asian girl who's name he thought was Cho – it seemed she was making more a fuss about fastening her bag than necessary. All the while, her friend had her arms and was clicking her tongue in impatience, so Cho had no choice but to leave with her. When she did though, she turned and waved at Harry.

Sakura clasped her hands together and smiled at Hermione, "I think that turned out very well!" she said, smiling happily.

The seven of them began walking out of the Hog's Head in a somewhat cheerful mood, still holding the butterbeers close.

While Ron and Hermione made conversation, and Harry sort of looked off into space, Naruko grabbed Sasuke's hand with her free one and when he looked at her, she smiled, "I told you, just have some faith."

"Hush dobe." he replied shortly.

This made Naruko happier and Sakura giggle, "Haha, you're just irritated because you were wrong." she said, "And Naruko was right."

While everyone (with the exception of Sasuke) was cheerful, they were oblivious to the fact that their plan could be ruined – by Educational Decree Number Twenty Four.

* * *

Did you like it? I have to say this is one of my favorite parts of the book and the movie.  
If you liked it, please click the link below and review. (:


	13. Educational Decree Number 24

**Note from iSaxima - **I have no good excuse as to why this took such a long time to update again. When was that? Nearly a year ago? Oh well... It's here now. Read the after notes as well for some information.

**Disclaimer:** I, iSaxima, hereby deny any ownership of the characters, the title "Harry Potter" and "Naruto".

* * *

Harry noted that he was more happy for the rest of the week than he had been since the term started. He and Ron spent most of Sunday just catching up on homework, and although it was no fun, the sunshine of autumn pressed on, so it wasn't all bad. Instead of being clustered up inside, the nice weather gave them the chance to work outside.

Hermione, who obviously was already caught up with her work and then some, continued to bring wool outside and sit with the other two and read. All the while, she had bewitched her knitting needles so they clicked and produced more hats and scarves beside her.

Just the knowledge that they were doing something to defy Umbridge and the Ministry, and that he himself was a very important part of the rebellion, gave Harry a feeling of great contentment. He continued to relive Saturday in his mind. Just...all those people coming to him, and their impressed-looking faces, the fact that he now knew they didn't think he was just some crazed/liar/weirdo...

Naruko had noticed a great rise in Harry's happiness over the past few days. He didn't seemed as stressed as he did when they first met him, or the first week of school. This was good, that meant Naruko had less to worry about. If Harry was happy then she was too. Still, there were the matters of her nightmares, which had continuously been occurring...

Harry and Ron were heading downstairs from the dormitories talking about Quidditch practice, and when they were halfway across the morning lit common room, their attention was attracted to a small group whose attention was grabbed by something on the bulletin board. A large sign had been put up on the board, and it was so big that it pretty much covered everything else that was on there. The new sign contained large black lettering and there was quite the official-looking seal at the bottom beside a neat and curly signature.

-BY ORDER OF-  
The High Inquisitor of Hogwarts

All Student Organizations, Societies, Teams, Groups, and Clubs are henceforth disbanded.  
An Organization, Society, Team, Group, or Club is hereby defined as a regular meeting of three or more students.  
Permission to re-form may be sought from the High Inquisitor (Professor Umbridge).  
No Student Organization, Society, Team, Group, or Club may exist without the knowledge and approval of the High Inquisitor.  
Any student found to have formed, or to belong to, an Organization, Society, Team, Group, or Club that has not been approved by the High Inquisitor will be expelled.  
The above is in accordance with Educational Decree Number Twenty-four

Signed:  
Delores Jane Umbridge  
HIGH INQUISITOR

And while Harry and Ron read the notice, Sakura and Naruko were coming down the stairs.

"And they're still not getting better?" Sakura asked with a frown. "The genjutsu didn't work, so now what do we do?"

Naruko yawned, "I don't know, but I'm worried. These dreams just started, as soon as we were set with this mission." she replied, "Do you think they have anything to do with each other?"

Sasuke tapped her on the shoulder and when she turned, he went to her other side, and tapped her again. She scowled at him.

"Well, you would think, because since it is Orochimaru, he would be plaguing me with his nonsense." he said, turning serious, "I just wonder what that crazed child-molester is thinking." He would never get his hands on Naruto – Sasuke would put his life on that. If it was the last thing the raven ever did, he would protect Naruto from him.

"What's going on over there?" Sakura pointed to Harry's and Ron's backs.

Sai looked around them, "Looks like some kind of sign." And he went to sit down on one of the couches.

As Naruko moved over to Harry's side, the boy with the glasses read through the notice again. His happiness that was rarely present these days was draining away and was being replaced with rage that was boiling inside him, the anger he seemed to have all the time recently. "This isn't a coincidence..." he gritted out, his hands clenching in fists. "She knows."

Ron jumped on that, "She can't."

"Face it, there were others listening in that pub, and we don't know...how many of the people that showed, we don't know how many we can trust. Any one of them could have turned and told Umbridge..." Harry explained quietly. He was so distraught; he thought they believed him, even..._admired_ him.

"Zacharias Smith!" Ron said at once, punching a fist into his other hand, "Or, you know – that Michael Corner looked somewhat shifty too-"

"I wonder if the others have seen this yet," Harry said, looking around the common room, only to notice Naruko, who seemed to come from no where – again. Come to think of it, Harry wondered how she did that all the time...

"What's up with the crowed?" Naruko asked curiously, barely taller than the second years in front of her. The stupid female body was shorter than when she was in her real form as Naruto, he couldn't count the number of times he had thought that he hated this body even if he had five other people's hands with his... _Stupid female body..._

"I'll go get Hermione," Ron said, turning to the girls' dormitories. And when he was on the sixth step, it happened. A loud, wailing sound later and the stairs smoothed themselves out to make a long stone slide. Poor Ron tried to keep going, tried to keep running, his arms working crazily like windmills. And when that didn't work, he toppled back down backwards and came down to rest Harry's feet.

Naruko couldn't help it; she couldn't keep it in. Her face was red and that's when she let it go. The common room filled with her rich laughter, causing heads to turn and people to come down from the dormitories.

Harry was laughing as well, and when he offered his hand to Ron, "I don't think that we're allowed in the girls' dormitories." he said, helping his friend to his feet.

"How come? Why aren't we allowed up there, when Hermione comes into ours all the time?" Ron complained, still a little scatterbrained from his tumble.

"It's an old-fashioned rule," Hermione said, neatly sliding down the newly made slide and landing softly on the rug. She was now getting to her feet, "In _Hogwarts, A History_, the founders thought that boys were much less trustworthy than girls. And that aside, why were you trying to get up there?" she asked, glancing at the still giggling Naruko.

"I was trying to get you – so you could see this!" replied Ron, dragging the girl over to the bulletin board. When there, Hermione's eyes quickly scanned over the Decree, and once done, her facial expression became stony. After Ron saw this he said, "Someone must've blabbed to her!"

Sakura appeared at Hermione's side, "That's impossible." she and Hermione said at the same time.

"Don't be so naïve! You think that just because you're all trustworthy and honorable -"

"No, seriously," Sakura interrupted, putting up a hand, "they can't have because Hermione and I put a jinx on the parchment we all signed. Believe me, if someone told, we'd know. And they would really regret spoiling the secret too." she explained grimly.

Ron was looking eager now, "What would happen if they told?"

"Think of it this way," began Hermione, "it'll make Eloise Midgen's acne look like a couple of cute freckles. Now come one, let's get down to breakfast and see what everyone else thinks of this. I wonder if this decree has been put up in all the other houses...?"

Once in the Great Hall, it was very apparent that yes, the Decree had been put up in all the houses. It was a strange intensity in the large room with all the chatter and various people running up and down the tables discussing on what they had read. The trio and Team Seven had barely sat when Dean, Neville, Fred, George, and Ginny bombarded them with questions regrading to whether they thought the Horrible Pink Menace knew about their secret conspiracy that they had planned the other day in the Hog's Head. And while they were asking these questions, they were all looking at Harry; he glanced around to reassure himself no teachers were spying.

"Of course we're going to do it anyway." he said simply. And this, this one little act of defiance made Naruko think of being a kid again. All the trouble he caused the Third. The good days.

"Knew you would, Harry." George said, beaming and giving Harry a firm thump on the arm.

"And...the prefects as well?" Fred continued, somewhat quizzically. He looked at Ron and Hermione.

"Of course," pressed Hermione coolly. Just because she was a prefect did _not_ mean she didn't want to take down Umbridge just as much as the others did.

Later, after much fussing of whether gathering would be much too obvious or not, Ron turned to the others, "Bet she's in History of Magic right now..." he said grimly after they all set off for Binns' class, "'Cos she hasn't inspected him yet, so I bet she's there..."

* * *

**After notes from iSaxima - **I don't know when the next chapter will come out. Maybe some time in May next year, I don't know. If you'd like it sooner, show me then, hmm? I hope you enjoyed this story and please, for all updates, subscribe to "The Update Story" - there's a link in my profile.

**Review. (: **


	14. Notice

So, it's been a very long time since I've even accessed any of my stuff on here, but I really hadn't forgotten about any of the stories I've written – then again, how could I, with getting e-mails every day about how people have put **Mission to Another World** on their Favorites list or their Story Alerts list. I actually feel pretty bad every time I get one of those e-mails, but I suppose it's my fault . . . To be honest, I seriously stopped caring about that story, I've just lost interest in it, and I just can't seem to find the motivation to continue it.

Hate me if you will, but **Mission to Another World** will be on an indefinite hiatus. I'm apologize if you can't understand that life happens and things change, but I beg of you, don't attempt to persuade me to update at all, I will ignore all pleas.

Have a beautiful life, Saxima.


	15. Update

Hello there. I bet you were at least something of a happy state when you saw that there was an update for this story. As much as I would hate to say, this isn't what that is. Or, I suppose it could be thought of as such . . .

In any case, I would like to say that I've been thinking of rewriting the story, once I gain the motivation to. Many of you asked for it to be adopted, but I'm afraid that's quite impossible, no one would be good enough, I believe. I have high standards, and even though my writing wasn't good in the duration of this story, I'm afraid I'll be making a mistake in letting a stranger take over my story.

I wouldn't get your hopes wholly up, but you could _slightly _look forward to an update with a new chapter one. My writing skills have greatly improved. More than likely, I'll put the story under a new title.

_-S._


End file.
